Love Never Fails
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRANSPORTED INTO NARUTO! Suzanna, Amanda and Colby return to Naruto after finding out their world was going to be destroyed what about their family? and what about a new village? Rated M for Colby and other's language and possible lemons later
1. Return!

**_Ok everyone; this is the start of the sequel to Transported into Naruto. PLEASE NO FLAMES! This is MY fan story so deal! I will be introducing a few new characters so please bare with me._**

**_Edited as of December 11th 2011 ( I edited Ivory's part and a bit of the others)_**

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

* * *

The alarm clock blared through the quiet room I was trying to sleep in. It was kind of hard to sleep when I was so excited though. Oh, sorry, my name is Ivory Rose and today is the day I get to leave and visit my sister Suzanna. I haven't seen my sister for almost a year now and I miss her a lot. I live in Burlington with my aunt Angela, Cousin Josef and my uncle Robbie because I wanted to go to a special music school that I could only go to if I lived with them. Anyways, today I would take the train ride to see Suzanna and probably my best friends Amanda and Colby since they are always at Suzanna's.

As I finally stop my alarm clock I jump out of my bed and change into my blue jeans, yellow t-shirt that says "Music is my boyfriend" and my yellow sneakers. I start packing my whole room into my urban camouflaged suitcases Suzanna let me borrow a long time ago. No matter what I packed away in my bag the first things that were always packed were things like my laptop, my I-pod, and my Naruto books Suzanna had bought me for my birthday. She had bought me the first season and the book when Konohamaru and his team come into the story is pretty much destroyed because I read it so much. If you can't tell, I like Naruto a lot. Maybe not as much as my sister but a lot. Konohamaru is my all time favorite though. Suzanna picks on me because I have a small crush on him but I pick on her because she loves Kiba.

"Ivory! Breakfast!" My aunt Angela yells to me just as I was about to open the chapter again.

"Coming!" I jump over my luggage and head into the kitchen where Josef and Angela are. My plate was already at my seat. Pancakes drenched in pure maple syrup from my dad's sugar shack, five pieces of bacon and a glass of water. On a small side plate was my favorite thing in the whole world. PICKLES! Yes I love pickles!

"Ivory, you will only have school until one or so then you will need to come right back home so I can bring you to the train station. So that means no piano lessons today." My aunt told me. I shrugged and nodded trying to be polite and not talk with my mouth stuffed with food. Today was Thursday and I would usually have piano lessons with my music teacher Mrs. Schroer, but since I was going to see Suzanna I wasn't as bummed as I normally would be. I head a honk at the bottom of my driveway and run to catch the bus.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

It was now one o'clock and I was rushing out the front doors of my school. My aunt had texted me only moments ago saying that she was running late and that she would not be able to pick me up and I would have to take the bus to the train station. I wasn't very happy but I needed to see my sister no matter what. Unfortunately, in my haste, I had to run down gang street. Gang street was the street that no one should ever go down, not even in the broad daylight. All the local gangs hang out on that street and there are a lot of gunshots and killings here. I booked it through there as fast as I could and I didn't see a single soul. After a few more minutes I finally arrived at my house, I threw my school bag in one of the suit cases, grab all my bags, and head out the door, placing my ear buds in my ears so I can listen to my music. I scrolled through my music and I chose my favorite song. Indestructible by Disturbed. It wasn't the original which made it even better. Last time I was in Whitefield with Suzanna, her, Colby and Amanda tried to make a small band and so Colby decided to sing the song. Suzanna caught on with the guitar and it just went on from there and so I had to record the whole thing. I loved it and I wouldn't have changed it if I could. I make my way back through gang street, taking my chances again but this time, I wasn't paying attention to see if there was anyone coming around me. That was the biggest mistake of my life… and my last.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" a boy said walking towards me from behind. The only reason I heard him, was because it was in between songs on my I-pod. I pulled out and ear bud.

"Yeah, fresh meat!" another yells running at me. I hear him running towards me and I book it.

"Leave me alone!" I say running down a street, too bad it was a dead end. I turn around to a group of five men looking at me with fang looking smiles. Tears start to fall down my face and then I push them away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh look, she's a feisty one, I like it!" The first guy says and starts to come at me. I jump back against the wall and close my eyes quickly. After a few second I open my eyes and to see the guys were still across the ally. I look closer and see that they have an evil look, and then I realize someone is next to me. I look up to my left and see a tall, black haired male whose eyes look like wolves.

"What do you want?"

"Leave this poor girl alone." The male simply stated.

"She's ours!" Suddenly, horns started blaring. I was shocked! Those were the bomb threat warnings and I was starting to shake.

"It's ok; you'll be fine the bombs won't hurt you,"

"No, but this will," One of the guys say as he pulls out a gun, and I think I literally froze. The next thing I knew, I heard a bang, and I held my chest. As I look up to the guy who shot me, I see a bomb land behind them and explode.

"Hurry, you have to come with me." The male says calmly.

"I…I…Can…barely breathe." I try to say.

"Close your eyes and relax, it will all be over soon." I listen and close my eyes; I start to think about my family. I think about Suzanna, Colby, Amanda and Josef, and my mom and dad. I start to cry and everything goes black.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

My eyes start to flutter open, when did I fall asleep? As I slowly look around my area, I see that I am in the woods. Where am I? I ask myself as I try to walk, wobbling as I go forward. As I wobble, I see a road and I hear voices. I try to quicken my pace, and as I do, I lose my balance, and I fall into the road and pass out again.

**_~Normal view~_**

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Konohamaru were on their way back to Konaha when they saw something in their path.

"What is that?" Konohamaru asks as he sees the blob in the road.

"It's a person!" Kiba said running over to it. "She's wounded!" Everyone ran over.

"We have to get her to Tsunade!" Hinata said as Kiba picks her up. Suddenly the girl starts to stir.

"Su…z…an…na" Was the only thing Ivory said before passing out again.

"HURRY!" Kiba yells as he runs towards the village.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Kiba kicks the door open to Tsunade's office.

"What the hell Kiba!" Tsunade says ready to yell at him until she sees the body in his hands. Tsunade jumps over the table, grabbing the girl and runs to the hospital. Tsunade places the girl on to stretcher, calls for Sakura and runs into the ER.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

**_~Ivory's POV~_**

I start to feel my eyes flutter and I try to open them. As I do I notice I am in a bed, and the room is very bright?

"Where, where am I?" I ask.

"You're in the hospital dear." I jerk my head towards the voice to see a tall blonde woman looking at me. I didn't recognize her, but come on; do I ever know any hospital personnel besides my dad?

"How, How did I get her?"

"We found you on our way home from a mission, you were in the road and you were passed out," another voice said and I turned to see four other people on the other side of me.

"Oh sorry, my name is Ivory Rose." I say feeling completely stupid.

"Welcome to Konaha Ivory, I am Lady Tsunade; I am the Hokage of the Leaf village."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Tsunade," Ivory said gently bowing her head and looking over at the others.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said softly. I smile, she seems very familiar.

"Believe it, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" My eyes widen, I can't believe it.

"I'm Konohamaru, nice to meet you Ivory," He says to me smiling. I can't believe it, I actually know these guys.

"And I am Kiba Inuzuka."

"KIBA?" I ask very shocked. "Wow, I actually get to meet you guys!" I shriek.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister let me borrow her books of you guys, in our world we read about you, and Kiba is her all time most hottie crush!" I laugh thinking about Suzanna and her stories with him.

"Wait? Do you know a girl named Suzanna?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"YOUR SUZANNA'S SISTER!" Naruto and Kiba shriek.

* * *

Ok, now I will bring back the original character's of my story. Sorry I'm using so many breaks, but there parts that don't require too much detail.

* * *

It's December 10th and Suzanna awakes to the sound of the TV turning on and someone gasp in shock. Suzanna jumps up when she hears words that once again, she thought she would never hear.

"We have just gotten reports that the war has come to New Hampshire, just a few moments ago, the city of Burlington Vermont was attacked by an air strike. So far there are no survivors." The newswomen said.

"N-N-No survivors?" I stutter. Amanda runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"Suzanna, I am sooo sorry about your sister," Amanda said with tears coming down her eyes too. Suzanna falls to the floor of her and Amanda's apartment.

"No, no thing can't be happening, Angela, Robbie, Josef, and Ivory! She was supposed to be here today! I was supposed to pick her up from the station!" Suzanna starts to break down when she hears a knock at the door. Amanda looks at Suzanna, who is not moving from her spot on her knees and runs to the door.

"Su-Suzanna?"

"WHAT!" She shrieks with tears in her eyes.

"Suzanna," Suzanna turns to look at the person in her living room. It was Kasey, her best friend! Kasey was supposed to be at war with Colby, Matt, Dan, and a few of her other friends. Kasey was in his ACU's (Army combat uniform) and walked towards her with a box in his hands. "Suzanna, I, I heard about Burlington, I am sooo sorry about Ivory, I lost my family too."

"Kasey!" Suzanna shrieked giving him a hug.

"Suzanna, I have to run back to the base in a few, but I had to run and give this to you personally." Kasey stated as he handed her the box. Suzanna looked at Kasey for a moment before opening it. The box was a plain box, but inside, there was his Air Force sweatshirt, her old set of ACU's she had left at his house, and a small box.

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Because Suzanna, I love you." Kasey says as he opens the small box. Suzanna gasped as she saw the ring. "If I make it back from this war, will you marry me?" Suzanna's heart shattered. She didn't know whether to say yes or no. She loved Kiba more then she loved Kasey, but she didn't know if she was going to ever see either of them again, so Suzanna did what she had to do.

"Kiss me Kasey!" Suzanna stated. Kasey kissed her passionately, but Suzanna didn't feel

it like he did. As they kissed Kasey tried to put the ring on her finger and she stopped him. "Wait, if you return from this, then I will place it on my finger, until you get back, it will go on my necklace, close to my heart." Suzanna said as she took off her necklace and places the ring through the chain.

"I will take that as your answer, I love you and I always have and will, I will return to you." Kasey said kissing her one last time before running out the door. Suzanna looked shocked for a while, and then the TV distracted her again.

"The President of the United States is declaring that everyone that can, pack as much as you can, and leave where ever you are."

_Well, I am guessing that is our cue, to start informing you two_

"Myu?" Suzanna says out loud and Myu and Chuusen appear out of nowhere.

"_You must start packing as much as you can, we can help you, but you will need to leave this world in five days."_ Chuusen said. Amanda walked closer to Suzanna and looked at her demon.

"How are we supposed to pack everything? We can't carry it all! What about things we want to bring but don't have?"

"_Amanda, you will always have your drawing book, and you will always have me, when we return to the other world, you will be able to summon things from this world, which used to exist, and summon it into the other world_." Chuusen explained. Suzanna's eyes went wide when she remembered something.

"WH-what about Colby? We can't leave without him! What about my parents? My brother?"

"_Colby and Taisen will be here in five days, until then you need to draw or take pictures of everything and start packing everything else, if this war gets worse or Colby gets here early, we will be leaving as soon as possible_." Myu spoke. Suzanna and Amanda looked at each other and started packing everything from movies to games and everything for clothes, they also start packing all of Colby's things.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

"Major Miles!" a private runs up to Colby.

"What is it?"

"These," The private quietly says before handing Colby two more sets of dog tags. Colby looks at the names and his eyes widen. "Thank you private, do you have orders for me?"

"Oh, yes sir, the orders are to evacuate the rest of the northern towns in New Hampshire immediately!" Colby nodded and the private jumped on his motorcycle and drove off.

~I'm sorry Suzanna, Amanda~ Colby says to himself before he turns to the last two

people in his platoon. "Ok men, we are heading to Whitefield, let's MOVE OUT!"

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

It's been four days since Kasey showed up in Suzanna's apartment and with the way the war was becoming, she doubted he would be coming home anytime soon. Suzanna looked at the TV and the news reports while Amanda was talking to herself (well, actually she was talking to Chuusen.) Amanda and Chuusen were making sure they had everything she wanted. Suzanna and Myu had done that check list the first night they were told to pack. Suzanna took pictures of almost everything, including her special guitar that her father had bought for her for her fifth birthday. It was her pride and joy, and there was no way she was leaving that behind. Amanda dragged the small bags into the living room.

"Wait? How did the bags become like backpack size?"

"Chuusen shrunk the bags, but all the contents, when we get to the other world, will be the normal size." Amanda said smiling. I smiled a little until I heard Shasta start to growl. I look at the door as the door slams open and slams shut once more. There in front of the door, stood a soldier in his ACU's with an M-16 on his back.

"COLBY!" Suzanna yelled and ran to him giving him a hug. Amanda also ran over and

gave him a hug, in which he returned.

"Yeah, it's me, now we need to leave, NOW!"

"Yeah, we know, we have packed everything or we have taken pictures of whatever we can't actually bring." Colby looks at Amanda confused and then Taisen, Myu and Chuusen appear in front of us. Chuusen explains the whole picture and drawing thing and Taisen grabs a few more things from Colby's closet and throws them into the bag for him. I didn't realize I had missed anything, but apparently I did. Out of nowhere we heard a huge explosion and gunshots.

"Hurry, grab your things and fast, there is no time to lose." Taisen screams as we quickly grab our stuff. The gunshots can now be heard outside our door and the demons make quick work of the portal. The portal glows bright and the front door flies open revealing soldiers, and not friendly ones. "Hurry!" The demons of course can only be seen by us and Amanda runs to the portal and waits for me to follow.

"Colby, don't play hero, let's go!" I yell as Colby pulls the M-16 off his back.

"Go! I can hold them off and I will be right behind you" Colby says as he starts to fire, he knocks down about ten of the soldiers but more come running in the door. After a few sweeps from his weapon, it clicks signaling there is no more ammo.

"COLBY!"

"RUN!" Colby says as he pushes me through the portal after dropping a grenade on the floor. A few shots can be heard and suddenly Colby is screaming. Then, the grenade explodes and we all are sent careening through the portal.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

**_Suzanna's POV~_**

The gang and I land through the portal, unharmed from the exploding grenade, unfortunately, that was the good part. I looked at Amanda who was unharmed besides bruises and I had a sharp pain in my leg. As I was about to look down I was hit from behind by Colby.

"OH MY EVER LOVING!" Colby started screaming, more colorful, and I mean really colorful words and lands on my bad leg. I start cursing as well until I realize why Colby is cursing.

"Colby! You're hit! We need to get you healed!"

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry, about…" he screamed again.

"HELP! HELP CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I scream but no one heard me. So, using the blanket I had grabbed off the couch last minute, I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Colby, calm down it's going to be ok, you were hit in the arm, chest and leg with those bullets." I say as I tightened the cloth around the bleeding.

"Suzanna. Do you know where we are?" Amanda asked and I finally take a second to

look around, we were at training ground #6, we only passed by hear a few times because we always trained at #7 with the group.

"Amanda, stay here, and make sure the bleeding doesn't increase, we can't heal him until we take out the bullets or he will be poisoned from the lead." I say as I stood up and started scanning the woods.

"Suzanna where are you going?" Amanda yells to me as I run into to woods towards training ground #7. I knew someone had to be there.

_**Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!**_

As I approached the training ground #7 my side starts to hurt profusely as I look down at my side. I was bleeding as well, the bullet must of grazed me and hit Colby, or must have gone through him and hit me, anyways, I look down to my leg and see a graze on my leg as well, but it wasn't bleeding as bad. I couldn't think about me right now, Colby was in pain and I needed to get help. I kept running towards the training ground. Finally I heard cheering and laughing as I approached.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

**_Normal view~_**

"So, Naruto, what does it feel like to be Hokage?" Shikamaru asked

"It feels great!" Naruto said putting his hand behind his head. Everyone in the group was celebrating; Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Shino were there, along with Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraya. Even Ivory was there because Naruto considered her like a little sister after being injured. Konohamaru was becoming her best friend and little did they know? They liked each other. Naruto and Chouji tried to race each other eating Ramen, and after they finished, you could swear it was a tie. Everyone was laughing when Tsunade came up closer.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a fun sparing match, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Lee against Sakura, Shino, Neji and Chouji."

"YAH!" Everyone shouted and got into their stances by the woods.

"Ready, set…"

"HELP!" Everyone turns to the woods to see a young girl run out at them landing on her knees in the ground. She had long brown hair and she had jeans on that were cut from the bullet. The girl was also wearing a blue tank top and displayed a heart symbol wear a necklace would go on her neckline. (Yes Suzanna has a Tattoo, I will explain that later.)

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking at the girl. Everyone looked at the girl wondering who she was. Ivory was looking at the girl curiously, and then she looked closer. Ivory slowly walked closer until she saw the heart symbol wasn't just a heart; it was a music heart in angel wings. Ivory freezes and starts to cry.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asks as he runs up to Ivory and gives her a hug. After he breaks the hug Ivory walks to the girl and gives her a big hug.

"Don't worry, I am here," Ivory whispered. The girl looked up to Ivory with pure astonishment in her eyes. "Remember, we have to believe in love and music."

"Ivory? I, I thought you were dead!" The girl hugged her sister.

"I thought I would never see you again Suzy Q!" Ivory crying more. Suzanna suddenly grabbed her side.

"Oh my god, you're hurt!" Sakura said running over.

"It's ok Sakura, it's a small bullet graze, I'm used to them I guess." Suzanna said looking at Sakura and Sakura's eyes widened wondering how she knew her name. Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from behind Suzanna.

"AHH SUZANNA!" Colby shrieked

"SHIT COLBY!" Suzanna said turning around running back where she came.

"SUZANNA WAIT UP!" Ivory said running.

"SUZANNA?" Kiba asked for a second and ran after the two girls.

"COLBY!" Ino yelled and ran with them as well. Soon, everyone followed at a rushed

pace.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

"Colby, I'm here!" Suzanna yells as she comes into the clearing. "Oh god, Sakura!"

"I'm right here!" Sakura said as she appears next to Suzanna. Sakura starts to access the scene. "Ok, please explain?"

"He has a bullet shot in his right arm and in his left leg, I am thinking that the leg one was a through and through and that's how I got shot. We have to take the bullets…"

"Yeah I know, we had to do that with Ivory." Sakura said pulling out her gear when the rest of the group arrives.

"COLBY!" Ino cries running to his side. Colby opens his eyes slightly to see Ino looking down at him.

"Ino, oh my god am I happy to see you!" Colby said ignoring Sakura's orders and hugging Ino.

"I missed you too!" Ino said laying him back down for Sakura. Sakura got to work on Colby with Tsunade's help while the rest of the group was pushed away. Suzanna holds her side as tears comes down her face with the pain.

"Would you like me to help you?" Suzanna hears the voice and turns so fast she bumps into him.

"KIBA!" Suzanna said letting go of her side to give him a big hug. She never thought she would ever hug him again and she didn't care how much pain she was in. She wanted to hold him and that's what she was going to do. "Oh my gosh, I missed you."

"Suzanna you're bleeding," Kiba stated as he placed his hand over her side, holding the spot carefully.

"Yeah, I know, Colby was shot at by the people trying to kill us, when they fired one grazed my leg and one grazed my side, apparently it was deeper than I thought," Suzanna whispered as she dropped her head. She felt ashamed that she couldn't protect Colby like she was supposed to; she knew he would protect her, but she also wanted to protect him. Suzanna was hugged tighter by Kiba.

"Suzanna, you're fine now, don't worry about it, you're here in our world," Kiba whispered in her ear, "You're here with me angel."

"God, I missed you calling me Angel," Suzanna said trying to give him a hug again before the splitting pain went through her side and she hit her knees. "Ah, god I wish I could kill those soldiers who did this, this hurts worse than a freaking kunai stabbed between my ribs." Amanda was at Suzanna's side in a moment.

"Suzanna, damn, I never would have thought that you would have gotten hit!" Amanda said as she laid Suzanna down on the ground by Kiba's feet. Amanda lifted Suzanna's tank top a little bit so she could get to the wound. "Suzanna, this isn't a gunshot!" Suzanna lifted her head as she looked at the wound, it was a piece of a bayonet.

"HOW THE HELL!" Suzanna yelled as she looked at the bayonet. "It must have happened after the grenade exploded, it may have come off one of the guys weapons." Amanda nodded and Sakura walked over to Suzanna.

"Let me heal this for you Suzanna," Sakura stated as her hands shined with green chakra.

"No, deal with Colby first,"

"He's fine right now Suzanna, he's stable but the pain has knocked him out, he will need to rest in the hospital for a few days, Tsunade and Ino brought him to the hospital a moment ago, now relax and let me heal you." Sakura protested and Suzanna finally gave in and relaxed. "Ok, Suzanna, this is going to hurt a lot but I have to remove the blade, Kiba will you hold her…"

"On it!" Kiba said holding Suzanna's shoulder in one hand and her hand in the other. Naruto also came over and held her other shoulder while Ivory held her other hand.

"You're going to be ok Suzanna, you will be fine!" Ivory said holding her hand tight. Suzanna nodded and ground her teeth together waiting for the pain. Slowly Sakura gently grabbed the blade of the broken bayonet, and pulled it out of Suzanna's side rather fast. Suzanna felt her teeth ready to crack on the pressure of her grip and her fingernails were digging into the two hands she was holding. Kiba seemed to be used to the pain but ivory was hurting a little… so Konohamaru held Ivory's other hand so she could let out her pain. As Sakura healed the open wound, Suzanna let go of Ivory's hand, and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Ivory, I forgot how you are with pain, and with my nails growing like crazy back in our world… it makes them daggers and very dangerous, sorry for hurting you," Suzanna said very apologetic with tears starting to form. Ivory shook her head.

"I'm fine Suzanna, trust me, I am getting better with pain, especially after the gunshot I received, I am and will be fine Suzanna, it's all going to be ok."

"Wait, what gunshot?" Suzanna said as she tried to sit up and was held down by Naruto and Kiba.

"I'll explain later, is she ok Sakura?"

"Yeah, she will be fine now, but she will have to take it easy," Sakura said getting up off her knees. Suzanna started to sit up when she was picked up by Kiba.

"Ok, so why don't we go back and have that sparing match!" Naruto cheered. Suzanna smiled and laughed as the rest of the group did as well. Everyone started walking back to training ground #7

Ok… now this is the first chapter.. sorry it off and on a lot..


	2. Naruto's surprise

Ok… Time for Chapter #2… And remember, I don't own anything besides some jutsu ideas, the demons (Cause I totally made them up) and some of the characters.

Colby: You don't own me!

Kiba: Colby, Shut up!

Colby: Make me mutt

Suzanna: SHUT UP BONE HEADS! (Hits Colby and Kiba over the head)

Ino: On with the Chapter

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Suzanna and the group walked back to training ground #7 and started to party again. Tsunade, Ino, Colby and Sakura had gone to the hospital. Suzanna and Amanda sat at a picnic table with Ivory as they watched the group get ready to spar.

"Wait, we can't spar, Ino isn't here and Sakura left for the hospital!" Kiba yelled. The group looked around… He was right, they lost people because of the Colby being shot thing. What were they going to do now?

"I have a great idea, why don't I choose a new sparing group." Naruto smiled with his idea. Everyone looked at him with question. Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled along with him.

"Ok great Hokage, what is your great idea?" Shikamaru smirked. Everyone smirked and laughed.

"How about You, Kiba, Akamaru, Konohamaru and Neji team up as a sparing team,"

"Then who would be the opponents?" Shikamaru asked.

"There aren't enough people, because you would not be able to spar, and neither would Hinata." Neji spoke up.

"I know what you're thinking Naruto," Ivory walked up to him, "But do you think I'm ready?"

"Of course you are, Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei and I have been training you since you've been here! You are ready!" Naruto cheered as he hugged her.

"What are you talking about Naruto? All four of us against Rose, there is no way I'm not letting anyone hurt her!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto and Ivory smiled.

"Don't worry about it Maru, he didn't mean just me, he meant us girls,"

"Yeah, Suzanna, Ivory, Amanda and TenTen, against you boys, oh, and of course Shasta is included." Naruto smiled. Suzanna and Amanda jumped up and ran over. "But ivory you may want to teach Suzanna and Amanda how to umm, use their special ability."

"What?" Amanda, Suzanna, Kiba and Shikamaru asked.

"Why don't we stay out of this one TenTen, it may be safer," Neji stated walking towards the picnic table where Chouji was sitting. TenTen followed.

"Ok Suzy, Mandy, time to show you a new trick, that only we can use," Ivory smiled.

"What do you mean us?"

"Well… umm… you see… I am a demon like you, Naruto, Gaara, Amanda and Colby," Ivory blushed

"WHAT!" Suzanna screamed!

"How did that happen?"

"When I got shot by the gun on Gang Street… Someone saved me, and from my view, it looked like a boy, but turns out it was a tomboy demon named Rose," Ivory smiled.

"No wonder mom named you Rose; she always knew there was something about you and that name, ok, so anyways, what is this special ability?"

"This," Ivory smiled and formed three hand signs and dropped to one knee, slamming her hand on the ground. A burst of pink light swarmed around Ivory and made it almost impossible for Ivory to be seen. As the light disappeared, Ivory was standing; she had a bright pink and purple cat tail with two matching pink and purple cat ears, and whiskers on her cheeks. (Yes like Naruto's). Her outfit had also changed from her light blue pants, and a purple top, to a pink and purple skirt with a matching top. The top had cat claws crossing across the torso. Her once short straight blonde hair was now long in two pigtails and curly with purple highlights down the full length.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Like it? My demon's a cat"

"Can we do that?" Amanda yelled. Ivory nodded and showed Amanda the hand signs. Suzanna and Amanda both did the hand signs and light formed around the two girls. Around Amanda a purple light formed around her and a green and black light around Suzanna. As the light dissipated, both of the girls were standing, but both of the girls were different. Suzanna had a short black dog tail, with matching green and black dog ears and her nose was a little brown. Her blue tank top and ripped jeans was now a pair of green and black camouflaged cargo skirt and a low v-neck short sleeved camouflaged top with paw prints on the chest. Instead of Suzanna's long dark brown hair being down, her hair was now up into two high ponytails with green streaks and her tattoo was now gone. Amanda on the other hand had a long white tiger tail with matching tiger ears and the tip of her nose was black. Her purple sweater and dark jeans were replaced with a low cut black top and matching skirt with white tiger stripes across the long sleeves and skirt. Amanda's short brown hair had grown down to her lower back and was in two low ponytails and now was black with white strands. Suddenly there was a silence and Suzanna and Amanda looked over to Kiba and Shikamaru and they burst out laughing. Shikamaru and Kiba's mouths were dropped and Kiba was drooling.

"Is something wrong mutt?" Suzanna laughed. Kiba shook his head and glared at her.

"Excuse me Angel?" Suzanna smiled innocently and made a puppy dog face which no one could beat. Kiba smiled. "Damn, can you stay in that demon form all the time? You look HOT!"

"I agree, you look amazing Amanda, but, I still think you're cute in your human form." Shikamaru said and walked over to kiss Amanda on the cheek. "What is your demon anyways?"

"I'm a white tiger I guess, we all know what Suzanna is," Amanda said laughing.

"Yeah, damn dogs," Neji stated. Suzanna and Kiba glared.

"Excuse me, I'm not a dog, I am the Alpha female of my pack thank you very much," Suzanna retorted and suddenly looked over at Shasta who was sitting next to Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey Shasta, come here." Shasta trotted over to her master and sat at her feet. Suzanna knelt down to her partner and started playing with her ears and petting her. Suddenly, the black light that had surrounded Suzanna now surrounded her hands and Shasta. After it disappeared, Shasta looked cuter, yet more demonic and she had black and green stripes across her white coat. Shasta and Suzanna suddenly howled.

"Shit, now we have two alpha females to deal with," Kiba said looking at Akamaru. Akamaru just barked happily.

"Ok, why don't we get to the sparing match," Naruto yelled and then sat out of the way.

"LET'S GO!

"WAIT!"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Ino, Sakura, and Tsunade were at the hospital with Colby now in a hospital bed. Ino tried to save most of Colby's clothes, but it wasn't working very well, she had gotten his blouse off which was stained with no blood. His trousers on the other hand, were covered and to get to the wound she had to cut them. After an hour or so redressing the wound and applying the drip for the amount of blood Colby had lost, he was stable and sleeping comfortably.

"He will be ok, right Sakura?" Ino asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, he will be fine he just needs a lot of rest, are you going to stay with him?"

"Yes, I will watch over him," Ino said as Sakura left the room who was followed by Tsunade. Ino sat next in the chair and just watched Colby as he slept. "Colby, I hope you can hear me, and I don't wake you, but I missed you a lot while you were gone." Ino wanted to cry, but she knew it wouldn't help. Suddenly, Colby started to stir and he shot straight up. Colby was sweating like crazy. "Colby, Colby are you ok?"

"N-No, I had a dream about the war back home… Just flashbacks, I'll be fine." Colby said smiling at Ino. Ino smiled and gave him a big hug. "I missed you too by the way."

"You, you heard me?"

"Of course I did, I learned how to fake sleep while I was in the military back home, and that's what I did with Sakura so she would leave me alone with you, why don't you lay with me; you look tired." Colby said inching over gently so he would not hurt himself in the process.

"B-But."

"Come on, you won't hurt me," Colby looked at Ino. "Please? I missed you too much not to be able to hold you in my arms" Ino smiled and lay in his bed. Colby wrapped his good arm around Ino and they both fell asleep instantly.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"WAIT!" Suddenly someone yelled as they ran to the group. It was Moegi with Udon running behind her.

"Moegi what is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ebisu-sensei, he's looking for you, something about needing you for a special mission?"

"CRAP! I forgot about that! I need to hide!" Konohamaru said hiding behind Akamaru.

"Maru, what mission?"

"I lost a bet and now I have to something really wrong with Ebisu-sensei and…"

"There you are Konohamaru! Now let's go, you made the bet and you lost. Now let's…" Ebisu was cut short with Konohamaru running out from his hiding space over to Ivory, kissing her on her cheek, and running out into the forest.

"You can't catch me Ebisu-sensei!" he yelled a far distance in the woods now. Ebisu shook his head and darted after the boy. Everyone started laughing but Ivory. Suzanna looked over to her sister and smiled. Ivory was in a state of shock from the kiss Konohamaru gave her.

"Awe, it looks like Ivory just got her first crush!" Suzanna sweetly said trying to get her sis out of her trance.

"SUZANNA!" Ivory yelled with daggers in her eyes. Suzanna smiled and started backing away.

"You know I am just picking on you girly, why would I be so mean to you."

"You know Suzanna, you are lucky we don't have much time in our demon forms because I would attack you right now," Ivory said as she transformed back into her normal self.

"Awe, it goes away fast." Suzanna and Amanda pouted as their powers soon faded and they returned to normal.

"Troublesome, so much for sparring, anyways, it's getting late, why don't we all head home," Shikamaru said. Suzanna and Amanda looked at their bags and frowned.

"We have no place to go though, out apartment has probably already been sold…"

"Yes, it was sold, but we have a better place for the four of you to live." Naruto smiled.

"Four? You mean Ivory too?"

"Of course, anyways, it's been held secret from everyone, well until now. Hinata and I were hoping you would return, Kiba was so glum without you here Suzanna, and we wanted to find you guys a place where your boyfriends could move in as well but be roomy enough so you all had your own space."

"The house is under a special Genjutsu right now, and it is right next to the Hokage house where Naruto and I live." Hinata spoke up. Suzanna and Amanda stood frozen for a second, and then started shaking.

"Oh no, DUCK!" Ivory yelled jumping behind Shasta who hid her head under her paws. The group didn't understand until it was too late. Suzanna and Amanda started screaming and jumping around crazy.

"YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY!" Suzanna and Amanda chanted. Everyone started laughing, and after a few minutes the group started to walk towards the Hokage house. Suzanna and Amanda carried everything they had brought with them and Suzanna remembered, of course after they had already left for the hospital, that she had Colby's bag as well. After about a ten minute walk, the group arrived at the Hokage house. The Hokage house was of course pretty big, it was for the Hokage of the village. The house was red with gold trim on all the windows and doors with the front door having the Konaha leaf on it. The house was a three story house, but the house extended both on the side and in the back. It was definitely a house for a Hokage. Next door on the left was a smaller house, it seemed maybe a one, maybe two bedroom house that must be for security and guards, maybe even guests of the Hokage? On the right side there was an open area that could have fit another Hokage house it was that big. The area had one single tree in that vast area of land. "What is with the single tree over there Naruto?"

"That is where the Genjutsu is placed, that will be your home," Naruto said smiling. Hinata walked over to the tree and broke the Genjutsu. Suddenly, a house appeared in the clearing and Suzanna and Amanda dropped their bags in shock. The house was just a little smaller then the Hokage house, but still bigger than any house they lived in back home. The house was brown with red-gold trim and there was a porch along the front and a balcony on the second and third floors. (Yes there are three floors to this as well)

"This-This is amazing Naruto!" Suzanna said giving him a great big hug. Amanda followed with one as well.

"You're welcome, what else I could do for my best friends who saved the village from Madara and brought Sasuke back to the village."

"Wait? Sasuke stayed in the village?" Suzanna asked as the group walked closer to the houses.

"I'll explain more later, why don't you go and settle in, I will send for you if something comes up," Naruto said as he and Hinata walked into their home. Suzanna and Amanda looked at each other and then raced into the house they could now call theirs. As Suzanna and Amanda opened the front doors to the house, they froze in sight. The ceilings were high and the living room was huge, the house was totally furnished and looked like there was plenty of room to entertain. From the living room, you could see the large Kitchen which also had the perfect view of the giant TV screen that was placed over a fireplace.

-Suzanna's POV-

I couldn't believe it! This house was amazing and I just stepped foot inside. I quickly remembered that there were many more rooms to explore, so I grabbed my bags and ran down the hallways. On the first floor, there were only a pantry, bathroom, two small guest bedrooms, and a den. As I walked upstairs I could tell Amanda finally caught up so we explored together. The second floor had four rooms all together. There were two bedrooms with a bathroom in each, and there were two other rooms. I checked out the first bedroom and saw many pinks, oranges and purples and I laughed because I knew it had to be Ivory's room. Everything was bright; she had a canopy bed, a flat screen TV in the corner, white furniture including a desk, and nightstand. There was a door leading to a bathroom and another leading to a walk in closet. Suddenly, a flash appeared next to me and I saw Ivory looking in on her room.

"Oh my god, remind me to thank Naruto forever!" Ivory said jumping on the bed. I walked out and went to the room across the hall. It was a smaller room but it was a recording studio for her and me, I could tell because our names were on the door. As I opened the door, I saw all the recording gear I could ever want! Sound box, keyboards, guitars, pianos, everything, just name it and it was there. I walked down the hallway more and into the other room. It said Colby on the sign, so I was just guessing what was inside. As I slowly open the door and look inside I see a room FILLED with trains. It looked like every model train was in there from our world. I shut the door, I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Colby, but I did want to sneak into his room and look. I opened his bedroom door and saw it was just as big as Ivory's room, walk in closet, bathroom and everything, but of course, colors were different. Colby's room had blue, white and purple, and had many water patterns on the wall. The furniture looked to be all light colored wood tones.

I followed up the stairs to the exact same layout as the second floor. I walk into the first room I see, and without a doubt in my mind, I knew why Amanda screamed. Her room, besides the layout that everyone else seemed to have, had blue, green, white, black and some red for the colors, there were animal posters on one wall and on the other walls plenty of space to place up all of her drawings of her friends and family like she had in the tree house. I already knew that her other room would just be an art room so I didn't bother admiring, I would hear enough about it later. I walked to the last and final room, I knew it had to be my room, so I looked at the little room first. Come to find out, there were two other rooms besides the bedrooms. As I gaze in one room, I see a home theater system and a bunch of storage for movies plus a popcorn machine. Date night anyone? I open the other door and look into what I could only imagine as a dogs paradise.

"This must be Shasta and Akamaru's room," I say and close the door. I turn around and walk towards my room.

"Suzanna!" Amanda called.

"What?"

"We should probably bring Colby his stuff in the hospital, you coming?"

"In a minute, I checked out ever room except mine and I want to see it,"

"Oh, yay, I want to see too!" Amanda ran over and I opened my door. My room layout wise was like all the others, but my colors were totally different (DUH!) There were blues, browns and greens all over and the wall behind my bed was a forest canopy mural. The bed was a queen size with dark wood headboard and footboard. The bedding was every color mentioned with many pillows and under bed storage. As I walk in to get a better look I see that there is a curio cabinet in one of the corners so I could place all my memories and trophies from back home in. The big flat screen TV in the other corner was a nice touch. "Come on Suzanna, we should go see Colby." I nodded and we all headed downstairs. Amanda had Colby's bag and Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So, you like your rooms?" Shikamaru asked us. I smiled and laughed thinking that they had seen the rooms before.

"I love my room, but technically, isn't it your room too?" Amanda asked. Shikamaru smiled.

"You're still so troublesome; we may want to get to the hospital before visiting hours close."

"Too late, hours ended ten minutes ago, but we can at least go out to eat, I'm starving!" Kiba whined. I laughed again thinking about how he just ate a lot at the party.

"Where would you like to eat girls?" Shikamaru asked. Amanda and I looked at each other then looked at the boys smiling.

"RAMEN!" We screamed. The boys and we started laughing. "Come on Ivory!" Ivory came running down the stairs and we walked out the door.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Normal POV-

Suzanna, Amanda, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shasta and Ivory arrived at Ichiraku and started eating.

"Oh My God I am sooo happy that we are back, I just wish we didn't have to leave the way we did," Suzanna said after taking a few bites of ramen. Amanda nodded her head and continued eating.

"Su-Suzanna?" Ivory asked.

"Yes?"

"Did, Did the bombs destroy Burlington? The alarms went off before I got shot,"

"Yeah, they, they did, we heard that there were no survivors, that's why I thought you were dead," Suzanna whispered. Everyone went quiet until they heard screaming from outside the restaurant.

"AH EBISU-SENSEI!" The group knew it was Konohamaru, so they looked out the doorway and saw Konohamaru still running away from Ebisu. Everyone starts laughing until Konohamaru runs into the ramen shop and hid behind Suzanna. "Please hide me!" He whispered.

"Konohamaru where…" Ebisu looked into the ramen shop to see the group eating and Ivory playing with Shasta and Akamaru. "Have any of you seen Konohamaru?"

"I haven't seen him since he ran away from you earlier sensei," Ivory said looking up at him. Ebisu smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ivory, I guess I will see you tomorrow in class,"

"Yes Sensei, I will be there," Ivory smiled as Ebisu walked away. As soon as the group knew that he was long gone, Konohamaru came out from hiding between the dogs.

"Thank you sooo much guys, you are life savers!"

"No problem Konohamaru, now why don't you eat and then we can head home, sound good?" Suzanna said smiling. Konohamaru cheered running to the counter to order and everyone else laughed.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After the group ate, the girls decided to go shopping for food for the house and then headed home.

"Ok, well, I think it is time to head to bed, it has been a very long day and Ivory and Konohamaru have school tomorrow," Suzanna said yawning. Konohamaru frowned.

"That means I have to go home, dang," Konohamaru said walking towards the door. Ivory ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Do you have to Maru? There is an extra room down here where you can stay, if you wanted,"

"Could i?" Konohamaru looked at Suzanna and Amanda since the house is technically theirs. Suzanna looked at Amanda and Amanda at Suzanna, and then both of the girls nodded.

"But if I find you in Ivory's room besides maybe to wake her up in the morning for school, then you will not be able to again, got it?" Suzanna said in her best motherly voice.

"Thank you sooo much Suzanna!" Konohamaru hugged her then looked to Ivory, "Can you show me which room it is Ivory?" The two headed down the hallway towards the room.

"Shikamaru, I'm heading to bed, are you going to go home?" Amanda asked after she yawned.

"I think I will head home tonight, but I will be back when Ivory and Konohamaru leave for the academy, ok?" Amanda nodded and headed upstairs to her room.

"Kiba?"

"I'm going to head home as well, I'll be over with Shikamaru, Akamaru can stay here with Shasta though, if he wants," Kiba said giving Suzanna a kiss on the cheek. Suzanna smiled and looked as the two dogs headed upstairs following Amanda.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow then, goodnight," Suzanna said heading upstairs as well. Shikamaru and Kiba walked out the front door and headed down the road to their houses.

"Hey, Shikamaru, when do you think we should tell them?"

"We should wait till all four of them are together, and when Ino is with us, we will tell them then, and they'll need to know sooner or later."

"If you're sure, you're the smart one," Kiba smirked as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

What is this secret that the boys are hiding? Guess we will have to find out next chapter!

Colby: Or you can read my story!

Suzanna: Colby, you are such a pain

Amanda: Read and Review, you know I will!

Suzanna: Please and thank you!


	3. Wait, WHAT!

The morning light shone through the hospital windows into the room where Ino and Colby were sleeping. It took a few minutes for the sun to do its job, but soon the couple awoke.

"Good morning my little Ino," Colby spoke first. Ino smiled and hugged him, trying to never let go of a dream.

"So yesterday, last night, I am sooo happy it wasn't a dream," Ino whispered. Suddenly the two heard footsteps coming their way. "Shoot, it's probably Sakura or Tsunade." Ino jumped out of the bed and into the chair that was still next to the bed. As soon as Ino sat, the door opened revealing Sakura and Tsunade both.

"Colby, you're up?"

"Yeah, I, I haven't really been able to sleep that well, if it wasn't for Ino here I wouldn't of be able to sleep at all." Colby said smiling at Ino, who smiled back.

"That's good, it looks like your wounds have healed already, it seems like we have another Naruto on our hands." Sakura joked.

"It must be Taisen at work then, Colby you are free to go," Tsunade said walking out of the room.

"Suzanna, Amanda and the other's are at the house, Ino, do you know where it is?" Ino smiled and nodded, "Good, they should be there, Ivory had school this morning so everyone should be up." Sakura noted and then walked out the door as well.

"Ino, what house are they talking about?"

"There is a house standing next to the Hokage's house, and it was made just for you, Suzanna and Amanda, well, and Ivory. It was hidden away from the rest of us until it was done, but now that you are back you can live there forever. There is plenty of space for everyone, including if you had someone stay in your room with you," Ino said blushing a little. Colby's eyes and smile both grew wider with happiness.

"So why are we waiting around here, let's go!"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

A weight suddenly came upon the bed as Suzanna tried to sleep. It was weird for the weight to be there, for it was not there all night.

"Shasta, go away, I wanna sleep," Suzanna whined actually thinking it was her dog.

"Well, since I'm not Shasta, I'm not going away," Suzanna sat up quickly and realized Kiba was lying in the bed with her. "Good morning beautiful; how was your night?"

"It would have been wonderful, with you by my side, but that's ok, just knowing this wasn't a dream, is all that matters to me," Suzanna said giving Kiba a hug.

"Come on, Shikamaru and Amanda are probably already downstairs, we got word from Sakura that Colby was getting out soon and would be right over." Suzanna smiled and then jumped out of bed running to her closet. Kiba, like usual, sat on the bed waiting for Suzanna to return.

As Suzanna looked around her closet, she noticed that all she had for clothes were the few she had brought in her bag, and her old ACU's that Kasey had given back to her along with his Air Force sweatshirt. Suzanna decided to wear her favorite pair of blue jeans, her 'my boyfriend runs in a pack' shirt and her ACU boots along with Kasey's sweatshirt if she got cold, or after showing Kiba her shirt. Suzanna walked into the bedroom, changed in her clothes and she saw Kiba smile.

"Like the shirt?"

"Yes, where did you get that?"

"It's from back home, it is suppose to be a werewolf shirt, but it works for you sooo much better," Suzanna smiled as she put the sweatshirt over the shirt.

"Isn't that?"

"Yes, this is Kasey's sweatshirt; he gave it to me before we left." Suzanna frowned a little bit. There was no way she was going to tell him what else happened that day. Not yet at least. Kiba smiled again and the two walked downstairs.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"So, what should we have for breakfast Shika?"

"Troublesome, why don't you let Suzanna pick when she gets down here," Shikamaru smiled and Amanda just giggled.

"You never change do you? Now, if I can remember right, Colby's favorite breakfast is eggs and bacon," Amanda said pulling the eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"Actually, I was thinking about making pancakes, if that was ok with you," Suzanna spoke as she entered the room. Amanda turned around and smiled.

"YAY! I can't make pancakes!" Amanda cheered knowing full well Suzanna would cook. Suzanna got to work cooking while everyone hung in the kitchen with her. "So you decided to wear it?"

"Yeah, it was my favorite back home, and, well, knowing full well I will never see him since we are here, it just lets me know he's always here with me, no matter what, he was my best friend you know," Suzanna spoke knowing that Amanda was talking about the sweatshirt.

"So, when is Colby coming do you think?" Amanda asked breaking the five minute silence that hung over the kitchen. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Colby and Ino. "Speak of the devil."

"The devil's here? Where?" Colby said acting dumb and smiling. They two of them always had that joke after Colby played a joke on Amanda a few years ago. Everyone started laughing and Colby admired the room. "Wow, this place is huge!"

"Yeah, your room is upstairs to the left, it's on the same floor as Ivory, and your bag is in there as well." Suzanna said still cooking bacon.

"Suzanna." Colby said innocently

"Yes?"

"You love me right?" Colby only said it when he wanted Suzanna to do something for him or he didn't wanna do something. Suzanna smiled and handed him a piece of bacon. "Thank you!" Colby said as he and Ino walked upstairs.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Colby and Ino walk upstairs and into his bedroom. Colby was amazed with how much it looked like the room he wanted when he was younger, but of course, that was before the whole military career, but he loved it. Colby looked around the room and then noticed that his bag was nowhere to be found. Ino giggled and walked out the door and stood in front of the special room.

"This is your room Colby," Ino said opening the door for him and Colby pretty much dropped to his knees.

"This is awesome!" Colby said running into the room and examining the place.

"Amanda said she had more for you in her drawing book to summon when you were up for it, but I wanted to show you something special that I put in here," Ino said walking towards a metal locker that sat against one of the walls. Colby ran over and opened the locker. "It's a special and secure place to put all of your weapons, since I knew you would probably bring some back with you, there is also a spot in the bottom for special items that you want to store like medal or awards or…"

"Or dog tags."

"Or what?"

"Dog tags, there what we use back home, to identify a body if the person was blown or just plain killed. I have almost every single one of my men's tags," Colby put his head down.

"Including Dan and Kasey's?"

"Yes," Colby said opening his bag and grabbing the bag of dog tags out.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After changing into his Lewiston swim team shirt, blue jeans and his ACU boots, Colby and Ino walked back down into the kitchen. As Colby entered the kitchen he smiled.

"So, smells like you cooked my favorite!"

"Well duh, Pancakes, Eggs AND Bacon, of course I would make it, it's my favorite too!" Suzanna laughed. As she placed the plates down in front of all her friends she smiled, it was nice to have Colby and the rest of them at the table together.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After breakfast everyone sat in the living room and started talking.

"So, I know you have probably been asked this already, but is that Kasey's?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, it is, you should know, you're the one who ripped the hole right here!" Suzanna said pointing to a whole in the arm and Colby smiled.

"Oh yeah," Colby smiled, but soon it turned to a frown. "Suzanna, umm, I need to give you something, before it gets any later."

"What is it Colby?" Colby grabbed the bag out of his back pocket and placed it on the coffee table. He started pulling something out of it. "Wait, why do you have those dog tags?"

"They're from everyone I have lost from my platoon." Colby whispered and pulled out a set of dog tags. Colby closed his eyes for a moment and handed them to Suzanna. "He… would have wanted you to have them." Suzanna hesitantly grabbed the tags and looked at them. Tears started to fall down her eyes as she clutched those tags. Kiba leaned over to hold her. Colby handed another pair to Amanda.

"Dan would have wanted to give you these as well, you know he still loved both of you, I hope you know that," Colby said speaking to Suzanna and Amanda. Amanda smiled through her tears and soon both girls placed the dog tags around their neck.

"Thank you Colby," Suzanna spoke and smiled.

"Suzanna, do you still have…"

"No." Suzanna interrupted Amanda before she could finish. Amanda looked at her confused.

"So, I guess it will never happen will it?"

"What was never going to happen?" Colby asked for everyone who was wondering.

"Well,"

"Amanda, don't, it's never going to happen, let's put the past behind me, what's done is done," Suzanna said looking down to the floor.

"Suzanna, tell me what happened," Colby commanded. Suzanna looked up at him with tears, "Now"

"Fine, I'll tell you since she won't." Amanda spoke, "Kasey came to the house four days before you came, it was the same day we heard the news about Burlington. He came in with a box. In it, was her old ACU's, his sweatshirt, and a little box."

"What was in the box?" Colby asked. Suzanna put her face into her hands and Kiba put his arms around her.

"She opened the box, revealing the items, and asked him why he was giving all those things to her. Then he pulled out the box. He, He told her, that if he returned from the war, that…" Amanda paused; she didn't want to say it.

"That what?" Colby asked.

"That he wanted to marry me," Suzanna said through her tears. She could feel Kiba tense up and Suzanna cried more. "I didn't know what to do! He asked me, and I was so confused."

"What did you say?" Colby asked.

"I told him to kiss me, but the moment he did, I felt nothing, nothing at all, nothing like I do when I kiss Kiba," Suzanna still cried. "He took it as a yes, and tried to put the ring on my finger, but…"

"But she stopped him, she told him, that if, and only if, he returned from war, would she put the ring on her finger, she placed it on her necklace instead." Amanda said continuing for Suzanna, knowing full well that she would not be able to finish the sentence. "Where is that necklace anyways?"

"I, I left it behind, you probably took a picture of it though… I… I placed it in your jewelry box… I didn't want to bring it with me… because I don't love him… I don't love him like I do…" Suzanna looked up at Kiba who was trying very hard to hide the hurt expression on his face. "I love you Kiba." Kiba looked at her, a single tear falling down his face. Then he kissed her forehead.

"No matter what Suzanna, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"Not at all, I think you should wear the ring on his dog tags, as a little bit of him everywhere you go," Kiba said smiling. Suzanna's face brightened and she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Kiba." Everyone was smiling and now laughing, when suddenly Ivory barged into the house.

"Sissy, I'm home for lunch!" Everyone started laughing; it was the perfect thing to lighten the mood. Konohamaru walked in as well.

"Pancakes, Eggs and Bacon are in the kitchen." Suzanna said and Ivory's eyes lit up, but then a questioning look appeared. "And there is a special surprise for you inside the fridge." Ivory ran to the kitchen. After a few moments a scream was heard through the house.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked shocked and confused. Suzanna smiled and laughed.

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" Ivory screamed from the kitchen.

"I love you too sis, now don't eat them all, you know I love pickles too!" Kiba looked at Suzanna confused. "Ivory loves pickles, so last night at the market, she didn't see them so I bought some for her. After everyone was in the living room again, Colby asked a question.

"So, Suzanna, if you grabbed everything from the house, where is my crowbar?"

"What crowbar?"

"You know what crowbar I'm talking about." He knew she was lying.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Suzanna said pulling a crowbar out of a bag sitting on the floor. Colby grabbed the crowbar and cuddled it like a baby.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Colby spoke in a baby voice. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look, and then busted out laughing.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After about a half hour, Ivory and Konohamaru were getting ready to leave back for school.

"Suzanna, where did you get Kasey's dog tags?"

"Colby had them, he died for his country, along with Dan," Suzanna said with her head facing away from Ivory. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"WAIT! Colby, do you have Joe's?" Ivory screamed racing over to him. Colby pulled out the bag again and looked through them all.

"No, I don't have Joseph's, neither do I have Matt's," Colby said looking at Suzanna. Suzanna was shocked.

"You mean that Matt Evangelista is possibly still alive! Same with Joseph Dami!" Suzanna spoke enthusiastically. Suddenly Akamaru started growling. "What's wrong Akamaru?"

"Oh, we had an encounter with a boy named Matt, and, he and Akamaru didn't hit it off very well," Kiba growled.

"Wait, were they with a boy named Joseph and a girl named Morgan?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "We were going to tell you sooner, but after what happened with Colby, we wanted to wait. We met them a few weeks ago. They had been transported here and we got into a little tussle with them and their weapons. Troublesome if you ask me."

"I hit it off pretty well with Morgan afterwards though; I was trying to teach her how to use her chakra to heal since she was supposed to be the medic of their group." Ino smiled. Suzanna and Ivory smiled.

"As long as I know Joe is ok, I will be fine, I lost his sister, I would rather not lose him." And with that said Ivory walked out the door with Konohamaru.

"So what is this about Joe?" Ino asked Suzanna.

"Joe is Ivory's best friend Julianna's brother, he was in the same grade as me and he went military. She loved to hang out with Joe because she loved when he played the trumpet and the bugle, but once he joined, she never saw him. She lost Julianna in the bombings so she was hoping there was a chance he was still alive." Everyone nodded then Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino started talking about what had happened in the village while they were gone. Naruto and Hinata are engaged, TenTen and Neji married, Ino and Kiba being promoted to Jonin, and Shikamaru being put into the Hokage advisors position. After a few more minutes, there was a knock at the door. Suzanna and Kiba answered to three Anbu members.

"Can I help you?" Suzanna asked.

"The Hokage requests that you house three outside ninja for an hour or so, they don't know anyone around the village, so he was wondering if you would watch them." The first Anbu asked.

"What village are they from?"

"The Village Hidden in the fall, it is a village that just became one, we found out a few weeks ago." Suzanna looked at Amanda in shock.

"Sure, we will be honored!" Suzanna said and the Anbu retreated.

"What's wrong Suzanna?"

"That was the village Amanda and I made up when we were kids, it was the village we used to call Whitefield because we always played in the fall time, in the leaves and early winter snow."

"Maybe that is the village that our friends are at!" Amanda smiled and shook in her seat excitedly. Suddenly a knock appeared at the door again and Kiba answered.

"Well shit, it's the mutt, great." A male voice said.

"Matthew, don't you dare say that again, got it?" a female voice said, "We don't need another incident like the last time. Colby is already going to kill you when he gets here."

"Just wait till Suzanna finds out." Another male voice said.

"Matthew Evangelista!" Suzanna screamed and the three friends looked inside the house. "Don't you DARE tell me you called Kiba a Mutt?" Suzanna said walking into the view of the friends. The three looked shocked then Morgan jumped.

"SUZANNA!" Morgan said tackling her friend. "You're here!"

"Yeah, I made it yesterday, we all did."

"Hello Morgan." Colby spoke. Morgan slowly turned towards the voice and screamed. Kiba held his ears in pain and Morgan tackled Colby.

"Colby I missed you!"

"It's nice to see you Morgan."

"Major!" Joseph spoke. Colby looked up to see Joseph and Matt saluting.

"At ease men, you are in this world; you don't have to be so serious." Colby said walking over and giving Joe and Matt a high five. The mood lightened and it even seemed Akamaru was a little calmer because Shasta was sitting next to him.

"So Colby, if you guys made it, then do you know where Dakota, Kasey and Dan are?" Morgan asked as the whole group sat together. The room went quiet again and Suzanna and Amanda looked down to the floor.

"Morgan, they, they aren't coming through the portals… They, they died back home…" Suzanna said pulling on the dog tags around her neck; Amanda doing the same. Morgan looked at the girls and looked at Colby. Colby pulled out the bag of dog tags and Matt and Joe gasped.

"Colby, how many did…"

"Everyone, beside you three, I have all their tags too. Except Kasey and Dan's now… But Morgan, Dakota handed his to me, and he told me to tell you, the he loves you, and he will always." Colby saw, tears falling down his face, and handing over the tags to Morgan. Morgan looked down at the floor, and then kissed the tags. She looked down at her left hand to see the engagement ring that Dakota had bought her, smiling, she took it off, and placed it on the chain of the tags, then placed it around her neck.

"Thank you Colby," Morgan smiled.

"So, what brings you to the village Morgan?" Ino asked. Morgan smiled.

"The leader of our village wants to talk to the leaders of the neighboring villages to understand what is going on. We were sent to retrieve the Hokage, and another group will meet up with us on the way back with the Kazekage I think he's called." Suddenly the door opened to the house and Naruto walked inside with Hinata.

"Hello Naruto, thank you for everything, the house is amazing, and Ivory is going to tackle you when she see's you. She loves her room." Suzanna said smiling. Naruto smiled and then laughed.

"It's good that you all got to see the house before you are sent on your first mission."

"Wait, you're sending us on a mission?" Amanda asked standing up.

"Yes, You, Suzanna, Colby, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Konohamaru, and Ivory will be Hinata and I's escorts to the Hidden Fall village with Matt, Morgan and Joseph, go prepare, we will be leaving in twenty minutes.

"What about Ivory?"

"Kakashi went to get them, he is coming as well." The group jumped to their feet and the couples ran to their rooms.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Suzanna and Kiba ran up to her room and started packing. Kiba grabbed her small backpack that she had pointed out and placed her drawing book and piccolo inside. Suzanna was changing into her mission clothes. As she walked out, Kiba whistled.

"What, these are my normal mission clothes,"

"No there not, those are different," Kiba was talking about how Suzanna's shirt, instead of being a camouflaged green top, it was a low cut brown top, fishnet undershirt and fingerless gloves. Suzanna's bottoms had changed from a camouflaged skirt, to Capri style camouflaged pants, and her black sneakers. Suzanna had her Kunai pouch on her right side on her leg, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail behind her head, but not too high to be like Ino's. Suzanna smiled and then placed a smallish box into her pocket which she zipped up so it wouldn't fall out. Kiba looked confused, but after a second, they finished packing and headed back downstairs.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Colby and Ino ran to his room and started packing. Colby was changing and Ino grabbed all his weapons that were in his bag that he had yet unpacked. Colby came out of his closet dressed in his full ACU uniform again except this set wasn't ripped up. Colby walked over to Ino and started to throw more things in the bag without even looking what he was throwing in as long as he had his crowbar. After packing, Colby and Ino ran back downstairs.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Amanda and Shikamaru were in Amanda's room and Amanda was changing. Amanda changed into black shorts, fishnets, and her blue low neck top. She grabbed a black jacket and raped it around her waist as she tied her sneaker and walked into her room to finish helping Shikamaru pack. Amanda grabber her drawing books in a backpack style bag and they walked back downstairs after they were done.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Ivory had just ran in the door and ran upstairs to change, she always had a special mission outfit that she only used for missions, so after quickly changing into black pants, with pink stripes on the legs, and a pink top with fishnet underneath, she grabbed her bag she had set for missions and ran back downstairs with no problem.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

The group was all back downstairs and they headed out for their mission. It would take about three days to make it to the village, and it would be about a day and a half before they met up with the other team. Before getting outside of the village, Sakura caught up to them.

"Wait!"

"Sakura?"

"Tsunade said she would cover the hospital until I came back, you need an expert medic if we are going to a new village, plus this mission could be dangerous with both the Kazekage and Hokage out on it; Even if Gaara and Naruto don't wear their robes."

"Those things are only for around the village, we don't have to wear them out, but we are required to have them with us," Naruto said pointing at his second bag. Sakura smiled and the group followed on their way.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Night started to fall and the group decided to make camp in a safe area. Nothing much happened the first night. Suzanna/Kiba, Amanda/Shikamaru, Hinata/Naruto and Ino/Colby all shared four tents, and Shasta and Akamaru lay next to Suzanna and Kiba's tent. Sakura, Morgan and Ivory shared a tent while Matt, Konohamaru and Joe shared the last tent. Each of the couples, except Naruto and Hinata, took watch, and Matt and Joe also took a watch with Sakura and Morgan, just in case someone placed a Genjutsu or something on the camp. The first night went without a hitch, the next day was coming up and they would meet the other group halfway through the day.

%^^%^^%^^%^^%

Ok, so that is day three… technically… so… Thank you :)


	4. Fall Village and return of Famly

Disclaimer: I only own some characters; I don't own anything else… oks… maybe the ideas and stuff like that… but I especially don't own the songs or games or anything to do with that.

The night at the camp, went without a hitch and everyone was up and packed within an hour time. The group headed out and there were little conversations here and there. Most of the conversation consisted of Suzanna and Amanda asking Hinata how the wedding planning was going, and all the details. Naruto laughed at some questions and then others he tried to hide because he was blushing so much. Once the group got to the halfway point, they took a break and waited.

"So, Suzanna, what did you throw in your pocket?" Kiba asked her quietly. Suzanna looked at Kiba and smiled.

"They are my glasses, I use them when I get headaches because of the bright sunlight, that is the only time I need them though," Suzanna said pulling them out from inside her pocket. Kiba smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You really mean what you said back at home Kiba?"

"About the whole Kasey thing, yeah, I did mean it all."

"Thank you Kiba, I love you," Suzanna said leaning into him to cuddle.

"I love you too Angel." Suzanna smiled and then looked around the group to see Naruto, Hinata, and everyone else smiling at them.

"What is everyone smiling at? Is something wrong?"

"No Suzanna, nothing's wrong, I think everyone is smiling because Kiba is finally happy again. You have no idea how many times we had to drag him out of his room just to go on a mission. He wouldn't do anything unless it reminded him of you, or he had to." Shikamaru said, "You know his mother can be quite troublesome."

"Don't remind me, but I'm happy again, so who cares about the past. I have my Angel in my arms, you have Mandy and Ino has her fish, so of course I'm happy," Kiba said holding Suzanna closer in his arms.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After a few minutes of waiting, Colby decided to go through his bag to see if he had anything that could pass the time. Unfortunately, nothing could so Colby closed the bag and decided to try and sleep. Then something hit Colby and he sat up fast and everyone looked at him confused.

"Amanda, Ino mentioned something about you being able to summon things from back home, is that true?" Colby asked with a smile on his face. Amanda looked at him and nodded. "Can you summon some board games and then 'return' them to a scroll or something for later?"

"Yes I can, but what board games would you want to play?"

"Well, I want to play cribbage or something, maybe teach Ino how to play, or maybe even, Checkers or CHESS! Summon a chess board and you can show Shikamaru our version!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea Colby! Amanda, summon up a chess board and we can watch you kick his butt, I'm just gonna listen to my I-pod I threw in my bag when we left home," Suzanna smiled. Everyone looked as Suzanna confused except Amanda, Ivory, Matt, Morgan, Joseph and Colby. Suzanna smiled and rummaged through her bag to find her light blue and black I-pod with white paw prints on the back. "This is a little devise called an I-pod; it can hold a lot of music on it so you can listen to it on the go. I have one, and so does Amanda and Colby, of course Colby's has the warrior song on it," Suzanna smiled and turned the volume up so the group could hear.

-**He works way too much for way too little, He drinks way too early till way too late, He hasn't had a raise since new year's day, In eighty-eight gets trampled on by everyone, Except when he comes in here**- The music played 'Hell Yeah' by Montgomery Gentry

"Hell yeah this is one of my favorite songs!" Colby said and smiled. Suzanna nodded and Colby started singing along.

-**And he's the product of the Haggard generation, He's got a redneck side when you get him, agitated, He got the gold toothed look from a stiff right hook, He's proud he took for his right wing stand on Vietnam, Says he lost his brother there**- Colby was smiling, continuing his singing. Ino and the group wanted to laugh at his singing, but they held it back.

"Colby I always knew you were a girl," Matt spoke up. Suzanna knocked him upside the head and Colby smiled as he continued to sing.

-**He yells out Johnny Cash, and the band starts to play, A ring of fire as he walks up, And stands there by the stage, And he says**- Colby pauses for a second preparing himself for the chorus and Suzanna and Amanda start to sing along.

-**Hell yeah! Turn it up! Right on! Hell yeah! Sounds good! Sing that song! Guitar man playing all night long, Take me back to where the music hit me, Life was good and love was easy**- They three friends start laughing and when the lyrics start again, Suzanna takes over, somehow not using Myu's voice-

-**She's got an MBA and a plush corner office, She's got a don't mess with me attitude, **(Suzanna glared at Matt who nervously smiled)** She'll close a deal she don't reveal that she can't fill, The loneliness the emptiness, Except when she comes in here, She's the product of the Me generation, She's got a rock and roll side when you get her agitated, She got the tattoo there on her derriere from a spring break dare, In Panama where love was all she thought she'd ever need, She yells out to the band, Know any Bruce Springsteen, Then she jumps up on the bar, And she, and she starts to scream**- Suzanna stand up and Colby and Amanda come back in to sing.

-**She says, Hell yeah! Turn it up! Right on! Hell yeah! Sounds good! Sing that song! Guitar man playing all night long, Take me back to where the music hit me, When life was good and love was easy, Yeah, yeah, Anything to get my mind off thinking 'bout, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Hey, hell yeah**- Amanda had gotten up and started dancing with Suzanna. Ino, Ivory, Hinata, Sakura and Morgan got up as well; Morgan and Ivory had started singing.

-**Hell yeah, Turn it up, Right on, Hell yeah, Sounds good, Sing that song, Guitar man playing all night long, Take me back to where the music hit me, When life was good**-

-**Hell yeah! Turn it up! Right on! Hell yeah! Sounds good! Sing that song! Guitar man playing all night long, Take me back to where the music hit me, when life was good and love was easy**- The song ended and the group stopped dancing and everyone started clapping.

"It's so nice to sing again!" Suzanna said sitting back down next to Kiba.

"Oh my gosh, your right Suzanna, you haven't sang at all since we got back home the first time, except for the concert that your brother wanted you to sing at." Amanda said sitting as well. Suzanna nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I never could sing after I left, especially a few specific songs, but that's ok, I will sing again, and I have Kiba back, so who cares!" Suzanna said snuggling up with Kiba. Everyone awed and then Ivory sat up and looked at the road. "Ivory, what's wrong?"

"I hear someone," Ivory said standing up, suddenly Kiba and Akamaru stood as well.

"We hear it too, people are coming," Kiba spoke. Akamaru barked and Suzanna stood as well.

"It's the other group! I can also tell they're with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro," Suzanna spoke excitedly, "Wait… who is in the other group?"

"Three civilians, Sergeant Ahlquist, and a new Private First Class, he asked to join when we first came to this world, said he lost both his sisters and didn't wanna lose his girlfriend as well." Matt spoke up as he and the rest of the group stood.

"Suzanna, the private is…" Joe and Morgan were interrupted with Naruto speaking.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't an old friend," Naruto spoke as Gaara came into view. The group looked over to see the incoming group. Gaara was out in front and it looked like the two soldiers were arguing.

"Finally, now these two will stop arguing," Gaara spoke as the group was close. Matt walked forward and spoke.

"Sergeant, Private, what in the world are you doing!" Matt yelled. The two looked at him, and then saluted.

"Sorry Chief, Private and I were arguing about the girls back home, like which ones were cuter, which ones we would steal if we could, then we got on the topic of Captain Whittum. I told him that I swore she was either gonna hook up with either Halliday or Major Miles," Sergeant Ahlquist said.

"And I was yelling at him saying she would not be with either of them because she loved someone from this world. Yes, she loved both Miles and Halliday, but Halliday had his chance and Miles was also crushing on someone from this world. Come on she hasn't even sang since she got back to our world." The private spoke.

"Why were you talking about me?" Suzanna stepped forward.

"Yeah, why were you talking about Suzanna?" Ivory ran up next to her.

"Suzanna? Ivory?" The Private asked. Suzanna looked at his and smiled.

"CASEY!" Suzanna and Ivory both screamed and ran to give him a hug. "YAY, we have our family back together!" The three hugged for a few and then separated. "How did you make it here?"

"Caitlin, Mom, Dad and I were huddled in the bunker, we were still at the house, and we had no chance to evacuate so we hid there, suddenly we heard the bomb go off, destroying the house above us and then the room went white, and when we awoke we were in the village with other people."

"Wait, Caitlin, Mom and Dad are all alive! What about…"

"Suzanna, we need to bring Naruto and Gaara to the village," Colby spoke walking forward.

"Major Sir!" The soldiers stood at attention and saluted. Colby saluted them back and then yelled at ease to them. Amanda and the rest of the group joined them and suddenly there was a shriek of excitement. Suzanna looked over to Amanda who had her hands up to her mouth.

"ANGELA!" Suzanna looked over to see Amanda giving a girl a hug, and the girl hugging back. As Suzanna examined the person, she had brown hair, and could pretty much be Suzanna's twin, except, this girl had a blue streak in her hair.

"Angela Dame? Is that you?" Suzanna said examining the civilians, "Anna? Moriah? Is that you too?" The civilians looked at Suzanna and smiled. The three girls gave Suzanna a hug and they smiled.

"So Anna is it nice to be back here?" Shikamaru asked. Anna looked at him confused.

"Do I know you?" Anna said looking at the group. "The only ones I know is Suzanna, Amanda and Colby, and of course Angela and Moriah here."

"Guys, don't forget, when the demons brought us back they erased their memory…"

"No, I just don't remember some of the people; I remember Madara, Gaara, and Naruto… I kind of remember Ino, Hinata and Sakura, but I don't remember fully who those two are." Anna said pointing to Kiba and Shikamaru. "Wait, where is he?"

"Where's who Anna?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I remember him more than anyone else, I remember him saving me when you two were going to battle, he brought me over with Kasey and Dan, he said he didn't want to step on me, but I remember that sound in his voice, that's when I passed out and I awoke in my bed at home." Anna said disappointed, "I had a letter in my pocket when I awoke in my bed, it jogged all my memories." Suzanna looked at her confused.

"Ok guys, we need to get to the village soon, leader is probably wondering what is taking us so long," Matt spoke and then the group nodded and started walking down the road towards the new village.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

The group was pretty quiet as they walked down the road. Suzanna and Kiba stood next to each other and since they had been walking for hours, Ivory was getting tired, but she didn't show it… Ivory tried to be the strong one; she hated being a pain in the butt to everyone so she sucked it up. After about 5 hours of quiet, the night started to fall on the forest and Matt stopped the group.

"We are not too far away from the village, but if we keep going we are going to be exhausted before we get there, the terrain around the village, well, it isn't the best so we will need our energy, this is the best spot to make camp," Matt said directing the group. Everyone nodded and then started setting up camp. As the tents were set up, they were also sleeping arrangements made. Naruto and Hinata, Suzanna and Kiba, Shikamaru and Amanda, Colby and Ino, Sakura and Gaara all stayed in their own tents. Temari, Moriah, Angela, Morgan, Anna and Ivory stayed together in another while Kankuro, Matt, Joseph, Casey and Kevin stayed in another. Kakashi stayed in a sleeping bag by the fire and Akamaru and Shasta stayed next to him. The group ate dinner and then went to bed.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

It was around midnight, Angela couldn't sleep a wink and she knew no one would be up right now, so, deciding to not lay in her sleeping bag and risk waking Sakura up, she quietly got out of the bag and unzipped the tent, walking towards the still burning fire. She noticed a figure sitting at the fire and also noticed Akamaru and Shasta lying on the other side. They would be up and growling if this figure was bad, it must be one of the groups; Angela thought to herself as she approached the fire. The figure turned to her; she didn't know who it was because all she saw was a dark figure. Angela sat at one of the logs next to the fire and just stared into the fire, and it warmed her.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Angela's POV

"So, how long have you been in our world?" The figure spoke to me. I look to him and smile.

"Only less than a month or so, but I'm not really important to the village I guess. I know your world because of everything I learned in my world, that is why I was sent on this mission, I know Gaara and I know the sand village," Angela said smiling.

"So, what's your name?"

"Angela, and your Kakashi Hatake, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me," Kakashi spoke. I always had a thing for Kakashi; I just thought he was cute and mysterious. "So what do you think of our world?"

"I love it, it is so much more peaceful then our world is. The trees are different, the people are friendlier, the guys are…" I shut up fast; I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"The guys are what?" Kakashi was confused and I smiled because he didn't realize what I was going to say. I finally took my chance and decided to tell him what I was really thinking.

"The guys are sweeter, cuter, funnier, and braver in some terms I guess you could say, there is more about the guys here then back home," I said not looking Kakashi's way.

"So, if you're thinking like that, then there must be someone that you like in this world," What the hell, he had pinned me, no one knew who I liked except Suzanna and Amanda, and they didn't even know I was here, so… they couldn't have told him.

"I guess you could say that, I loved when I read about him back home, I always wanted to know more, and he had a secret that only a select few people know. Of course, back home, everyone knew if they were paying attention," I swear I was just rambling on and on. I heard Kakashi laugh.

"So, I guess I have a lot in common with this person," Kakashi spoke, "I mean, the whole secrets thing and only a few people knowing."

"You have more then you know," I tried to whisper. Suddenly Kakashi was next to me with a blanket over my back, apparently I had shivered.

"You seem cold," Kakashi smiled at me through his mask and I smiled back.

"Do you like someone Kakashi?"

"Well, I don't know yet, I used to like someone, but now, I met someone else and I think I like her more, she may be younger then I am," Kakashi paused as he threw another log on the fire, "But age never matters around here." I smile, that was a good thing, cause Kakashi was older than me, but I always lover the older guys, and Kakashi was no exception to that rule.

"I'll tell me who I like if you tell me who you think you like," I tried to negotiate, knowing he would say no.

"Sure, I guess," I thought I fell out of my seat. He agreed? Ok, now I was a little scared, but I was going to live up to what I said.

"You go first Kakashi, who do you like?"

"Well, I like…"

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

The morning sun shone and it awoke Akamaru and Shasta first. The two yawned, and decided to walk to their partner's tent and wake them up. As they walk past the fire, the two noticed that Kakashi and Angela had fallen asleep outside next to each other, of course in separate sleeping bags. As Akamaru and Shasta opened the tent, they saw their partner's fully sleep and both dogs laughed their doggy laughs as they were thinking up a plan to wake them. Akamaru came up with a great plan, but first they would have to wake up everyone in the camp. Akamaru went to wake up Shikamaru, Ino, Amanda and Colby while Shasta went to wake up the girls and guys tent. After everyone was up, including Angela and Kakashi, they looked around to see no Kiba or Suzanna.

"Akamaru, where is Suzanna?" Ivory asked. The two dog-ninja looked at each other and turned to smile at Ivory. "They're in their tent and you are going to play a trick on them aren't you?" The dogs nodded and walked closer to the tent. Suddenly, the two dog ninja barked really loudly and started growling as if an intruder was around or they were fighting. Two figures shot from the tent with kunai in their hands looking around the camp. They saw all their friends standing around them laughing and when they looked at what was going on, they realized that they were each just in their shorts (and in Suzanna's case a tank top too) Suzanna and Kiba blushed and then looked at their dogs with glares.

"You know you are in trouble when we get back, right Shasta?" Shasta and Akamaru both nodded and then trotted behind Ivory and Konohamaru while Suzanna and Kiba walked back into the tent to change and pack. After a laugh from everyone in the tent, and a nice breakfast everyone finished packing and headed off not too long after.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Everyone was talking randomly; Gaara and Naruto were talking with Sakura and Hinata, Angela, Suzanna, Amanda, Moriah, Anna, and Morgan were catching up like girls do. Matt, Colby, Kevin, Casey, and Joseph were all catching up on what had happened since they came to this world and Ivory and Konohamaru were talking quietly trying not to interrupt. Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Ino weren't talking they were admiring their friends along with Kakashi-sensei until Kankuro decided to talk with his small group.

"Does anyone else think that blonde is cute?" Kankuro spoke. Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino looked at him confused.

"Which one?"

"The one that came with us… not Uchiha's girl, the other one, I never really got her name." Kankuro spoke.

"You mean Moriah?"

"Yes! Her!" Kankuro cheered. Temari shook her head and smacked him across the head.

"You're an Idiot!"

"Temari!" Kankuro whined as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino laughed. "Just because you like that boy that yelled at the other two doesn't mean anything." The group stopped laughing and looked at Temari who didn't speak. "Ha, you do like him!"

"Which one are you talking about?" Ino asked. "You mean Matt or Colby?"

"Matt I guess, I know which one Colby is, plus he is all yours Ino." Kankuro said and looked at his sister. "Well, if she hasn't denied it yet, then it must be true." WHAM! Kankuro was slapped over the head again by Temari who had a pink blush on her face. Suzanna looked back to the group and smiled, she had heard their conversation because of her sensitive hearing, and no one else did though.

"Kankuro shut it!" Temari yelled with the pink still visible on her face. Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru just laughed and Shasta and Akamaru dog laughed as well. Kankuro was rubbing his head from the impact of the blow.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Meanwhile (before Suzanna hearing their conversation.)

"So Suzanna, who is the hottie with the purple mascara?" Moriah spoke. "I usually don't like males with makeup, but man, it's HOT on him." Suzanna smiled at Amanda and then at her friend.

"His name is Kankuro; didn't he introduce himself when you met up with them?"

"Yes, but I was kind of caught up in his looks and with Casey and Kevin arguing."

"Why Moriah, do you like him?" Angela asked with a smile. Moriah blushed.

"As much as you like that silver haired sensei over there Angela." Angela blushed as well and Suzanna and Amanda giggled.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Meanwhile (With Colby's group this time)

"Ok Colby, who the hell is that girl that came with Kevin and Casey?" Matt asked.

"Umm, all I know is that she is Gaara's sister." Colby honestly spoke.

"Her name is Temari, and man, she can be evil… if you piss her off at least." Casey spoke up. "I learned about her from Suzanna a while ago, she's really nice, but she can be really mean when someone pisses her off or annoys her, and especially when she is fighting with that fan on her back."

"Really, well, man I think she's hot!" Matt honestly said.

"You think Suzanna is hot!" Casey wanted to yell.

"So does Colby and Kevin!" Matt retaliated. Casey face palmed and then shook his head. Suzanna overheard the boys and smiled, she loved her super hearing. "So, do you think she would go for a guy like me?" Suzanna chuckled, and Colby noticed and smiled at her.

"I think you need to be less of an ass… But yeah, I bet she could like you."

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"Hey, I'll be right back," Suzanna said quietly to the girl group. They nodded and continued talking. Suzanna slowed down her walking so she could join the group of ninja. "So, Kankuro, you like Moriah eh?" Kankuro looked at her in shock and Kiba laughed.

"Figured she would have heard, her hearing is just like mine Kankuro, she hears everything." Kiba explained.

"Yes, I hear a lot, including how one of the guys has a crush on Temari, and Moriah likes someone, and that Angela has a huge crush on Kakashi," Suzanna said smiling at Kakashi, who looked away. She could tell he was blushing.

"WAIT!" Kankuro spoke up, "Who, who does Moriah like?" Kankuro wanted to blush.

"Well, why don't you ask her," Suzanna smiled, "Oh, and Temari?"

"Yes?"

"He likes you too," Suzanna smiled and grabbed Kiba's hand. Kiba smiled and kissed her cheek as the group continued to walk. Temari's pink face turned a dark red and she was quiet along with Kankuro.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Suzanna looked up to see Colby looking at a tree and everyone had stopped.

"What Colby?" Suzanna ran up to him and looked at the tree. It had bullet hole throughout the whole tree, along with the trees around. "Matt, what the hell happened!"

"Training outside the village is all it is. We needed a large area so we used the area out front, it works to keep others away cause of the unknown holes." Matt spoke

"That must mean we are almost at the village," Suzanna said as the group kept walking. The group was quiet and Suzanna was looking ahead until she remembered something the Kevin had said. "Hey Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me Captain Whittum back there?" Suzanna looked at him confused, "I'm not technically ranked in the military and I haven't been a Whittum for a few years now."

"The Whittum thing, that I'm just use to." Kevin admitted.

"Wait, Suzanna, you didn't know?" Colby asked.

"What didn't I know?"

"Well, I told everyone in our group that you were to be called Captain if they ever talked about you or met you," Colby smiled not looking at her. Suzanna smiled feeling important.

"Thanks Colby, but like I said, I haven't been a Whittum in a few years." Suzanna smiled and Ivory gave her a hug.

"Why aren't you a Whittum anymore?" Kiba asked. Ivory decided to answer the question.

"Well, Suzanna got sick of her last name, because she knew it would be changed anyways one day and when she was at school she would always write her name as Suzanna Michelle. So our parents let her change her last name when she turned 16 years old."

"Ivory and I asked our parents if we could do that same thing, since, well, I am not actually a Whittum anyways. They let me go back to my original last name which is Henry. I was adopted when I was about 3 years old. That's why Suzanna and Ivory are my sisters. Ivory just changed her name because back home, she lived with our Aunt and Uncle whose last name was Rose. It just so happened that her Middle name was rose, so it was an easy fix."

"It's really confusing, but yeah, we all have a different last name, but we are all still siblings." Ivory said hugging Suzanna and Casey. Everyone smiled as the family when Matt interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but the gate to the village is right here," Matt said pointing to the large gate in front of them.

"Well, it looks like the village has gone a lot of work since the last time we were here," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Yes, well, the leader wanted to get a wall up for protection so if any of the villages attack us, we have some barrier." Joseph spoke up. "We even have the town hall and other buildings up… mainly houses and other things like that."

"Yeah, most of the males who are not military are helping with that, and the women are painting, we have our school up as well, but we need to learn what to teach the kids about being a ninja so that is why the leader called for the Kazekage and the Hokage." Morgan called.

"We even found something amazing at the back side of the village; you may want to check it out!" Kevin said.

"What is it?" Ivory asked.

"It's a pond with Coy fish one is black and one is white, just like yin and yang." Casey said, "It shows who you are destined to be with." Suzanna looked shocked. "It showed Caitlin when I went to see it."

"Really?" Ivory asked.

"I want to go!" Suzanna cheered. The group laughed and when they reached the gates the laughing was interrupted.

"Halt!" Someone announced from a building next to the gate.

"State your name!" Another announced.

"Chief Master Sergeant Morgan Gilman, Chief Master Sergeant Joseph Dami, Chief Master Sergeant Matt Evangelista, Sergeant Kevin Ahlquist, Private First Class Casey Henry, Angela Dame, Moriah Alexis, Anna Marie, Along with guests." Morgan announced. The two men walked out of the shack and looked at the group.

"Who else is with you Gilman?" The first one asks.

"Members of the leaf village, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarotobi, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Hokage Uzumaki with members of the sand village Temari, Kankuro, and Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara."

"That's not everyone, who else is there!" The second one asked.

"Major Colby Miles, Captain Suzanna Michelle Whittum, Ivory Rose, and Amanda Lynn." Colby announced. The two guards paused.

"Major Sir!" The two saluted.

"At ease!" Colby addressed the boys. "Names?"

"Corporal Riddick,"

"Private Perkins."

"Joey? Perky Tits?" Suzanna asked questioningly as she came out from Kiba's grip. Riddick and Perkins looked at her confused.

"Suzanna?" Riddick asked. "It is you!"

"Yeah, it's me Joey, I can't believe you survived!" Suzanna said running up to the boys and giving both of them hugs. Amanda gave hugs to them as well.

"Suzanna, we have to go see the leader, let's hurry," Matt said and the group nodded and ran into the village. As the group ran, Matt addressed the group. "Ok, Naruto, Gaara and Colby should come with me to see the leader; everyone else should follow Morgan and Joseph to go to the inn to arrange a place to stay. You guys will stay at the inn until you leave the village. Morgan will explain more. Kazekage, Hokage, Colby, this way please." The four boys ran off to the right and Morgan and Joseph led them to the inn. As they approached the inn, Suzanna smiled as she realized what building it was. This Inn she was going to was the Lion and the Rose in from back home. She loved going there and her friends' grandparents owned the place. It was beautiful.

"Ok, this is the Lion and the Rose inn, we had this place back home and somehow it came with us to this world. This is where you will be staying when you come on missions or whenever needed. Suzanna, you know this place, so you should be the one to walk in first, Mariah is waiting for you."

"Mackenzie is here!" Suzanna said running into the inn. A younger girl (Suzanna's age) and an older woman were standing by the door when Suzanna walked in and the younger girl hugged Suzanna.

"Suzanna it's great to see you!" Mariah said.

"I am sooo happy to see you here, you too Chris," Suzanna said nodding at the older lady, who smiled at her as well.

"Nice to see you Suzanna, now then, I'm guessing you need a room?"

"Actually we need a few… please," Suzanna smiled at her friends. "How many people in each room?"

"Two." Chris grabbed keys from a table and then asked how many rooms they would need. Suzanna stopped to think how many tents they had.

_**In Suzanna's mind-**_

_Let's see: Me and Kiba  
Amanda and Shikamaru  
Colby and Ino  
Hinata and Naruto  
Gaara and Sakura  
Ivory and Temari  
Kankuro and Konohamaru  
Kakashi… well… I think that's everyone… so… total of… 8 rooms._

"8 rooms I'm thinking, I am not letting Ivory and Konohamaru stay in the same room… Kankuro, Temari, would you mind each staying with one of them?"

"I don't have a problem with it… and Kankuro shouldn't have one either…" Temari said glaring at her brother who just nodded.

"Good…" Suzanna said and Chris nodded, "We will need two of the more… elaborate rooms for the Kazekage and Hokage, or the leaders of the other…"

"Oh yes, I know my dear, they can stay in the rooms they had last time, right my dear Hinata?" Chris said smiling at Hinata and Sakura who had come closer.

"Y-Yes Chris-san, that… that E-Egyptian room is what you called it?"

"YOU HAD THE EGYPTIAN ROOM! LUCKY!" Suzanna whined and cheered. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, you will have the Egyptian room again Hinata, Sakura, you will have the Desert room," Chris smiled.

"Wow, new room?" Suzanna asked, "Any forest rooms?" Chris smiled and walked the groups up to the rooms. The first rooms were Sakura and Hinata's rooms. The two girls placed their stuff inside while the rest of the group walked to the other rooms.

"My Forest canopy room, I'm guessing this will be for you Suzanna?" Chris said opening the door to a room with all wooden furniture. Some things were actually made from tree stumps and the walls were painted like a forest. Suzanna smiled, she loved this room, and it had always been her favorite. "It hasn't changed a bit since you were last in it."

"Thank you Chris," Suzanna said giving her a hug then walking into the room. The group stood outside for a moment. "Kiba" Suzanna had noticed Kiba wasn't following her but was admiring the room from the outside. Kiba heard his name called and walked into the room. The group went on the rest of the rooms.

The next room was Shikamaru and Amanda's room; it was a dark room with an art theme. Amanda and Shikamaru walked into the room and the rest moved on. Colby and Ino's room was an ocean themed room with icebergs. (You will see why in another chapter) The rest of the groups got their rooms as well. Temari and Ivory had a mountain cliff view, Kankuro and Konohamaru had a presidential room (yes with the presidents from the United States) and Kakashi had a 'party' style room. (Yes, half of these rooms are actual rooms in this hotel.)After a few minutes, everyone was back in the meeting area and was ready to head out to the coy pond.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Colby, Matt, Naruto and Gaara all walked to the 'City hall' as this village called it. As the group walked into the building, they were met by more guards who walked them into the leader's office.

"Colonel Sir, we are back from our mission," Matt said saluting someone sitting in a black chair.

"Good, but I heard four footsteps, who is this other with you?" The leader smirked still looking the opposite way in its chair.

"Well Colonel, Major Miles was found in the other village, so I thought that he should come here." The leader laughed and turned in his chair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Colby Miles, or should I say… Loco" Colonel stood and started walking towards them. Colby was shocked.

"Colonel Meyers?" Colby spoke.

"Nice to see you again Colby, it has been a while." Colonel Meyers spoke. LTC Meyers was a teacher at Colby's High school and then changed back to active duty after a few years. Colby hadn't seen him since his junior year. Colonel was Colby and Kasey's favorite teacher back then and will always be.

"Colonel, it is really nice to see you again… so you're the leader of the village now?"

"I was the only one who would take it, well, after matt convinced me to take it," Meyers laughed as did Colby and Matt. After a few more minutes Naruto and Gaara got involved with the conversation. They started talking about security and the teaching of the civilians on how to become ninja.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

As the group approached the coy pond, Casey rushed over to the pond to make sure the fish were there. Sometimes, the fish would not be in the pond, they would be under a rock or something, meaning it wasn't a good time for the pairing. The fish were their though, and Sakura was the first one to walk up.

"The first rule with this is that you can only have one person looking in at a time. It will not work if there are more than one and the vision will go away. Got it?" Casey asked. Everyone nodded and Sakura knelt in front of the area. The little black and white fish started to swim around each other in a circle, and then they started to glow. As the glowing got brighter, an image came into view. After a few seconds, the vision cleared to show Gaara and her hugging. Sakura blushed and smiled at the vision. A few more seconds and the vision disappeared.

"Who did you get Sakura?"

"Gaara," She smiled walking towards the group.

"Who's next?"

"I-I will," Hinata spoke and knelt in front of the fish. Again, the fish started circling and a light shone, revealing her and Naruto on Hokage Mountain. Again, the image disappeared. The group continued on… Anna tried and got Sasuke, Moriah got Kankuro, who got her in return. Angela received Kakashi and her face went bright red when he got her as well. Temari tried, not believing her friends and saw that it showed Matt, her face went red and she smiled. Now it was Amanda and Shikamaru's turn… the both got each other and they kissed after. Ino tried since Colby wasn't there and she smiled when she saw Colby in the vision. She skipped back to the group after with the biggest smile on her face. Now it was Konohamaru's turn, as he approached he looked back at Ivory who smiled at him. He wasn't going to tell her who he got until after she found out herself. As he looked into the vision, he saw Ivory in his arms and kissing. He blushed majorly and walked back to the group. Ivory went next and found that Konohamaru was in the image. She giggles a little then walked back to the group.

"Who did you get Ivory?"

"You tell me first,"

"I asked you first,"

"So, I wanna know who you got first,"

"Why don't you both say at the same time?" Kankuro laughed. Ivory and Konohamaru blushed and then started laughing.

"You" Both of the kids said. Everyone awed at the two and Suzanna smiled because her sister was happy with her answer. Kiba went after and got Suzanna which they both smiled at and kissed.

"Ok Suzanna, I know it is going to show Kiba, but are you going to try?"

"Of Course, I have been waiting because I wanna see!" Suzanna jumped to the spot and down on her knees to see the fish were already circling and the light was very bright, and it seemed bright then all the others. As Suzanna looked into the vision, she gasped, clasped her hands over her mouth, and started to cry. Kiba ran over to her and gave her a hug and the image disappeared.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"You saw two didn't you my dear?" an older voice spoke and the group looked over to see and older women, ok, old, old women standing on the other side of the pond.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Elder Jolie, have you been standing there this whole time?" Angela asked. The elder nodded and started walking towards the group.

"Yes, I have been, these coy fish are special, and show who a person is fated to be with. Most of the time it will show only one person, but in rare occasions, like in yours my dear, it will show two. You are from two different worlds, and may mean you have two mates, but, I am guessing, that you are the only one to have this happen to you, am I correct?" Suzanna looked at her and nodded, everyone else looked at her confused.

"What is she talking about Suzanna?"

"I saw two."

"You what now?"

"I saw two people, which means I am supposed to have two mates. The thing is…"

"Who was it?"

"Kiba was one of them right?"

"Yeah… but…"

"Ok, so that means the other one must be still in our world. But if they are in our world… that means!" Angela hit the nail on the head and Suzanna started crying again.

"A-Apparently I did love him more then I wanted to… it showed me him… Kiba… it was Kasey… I didn't want it to show him, but it did, but it showed you as well, if that means anything."

"It means that, you had one mate in your world, but with you being here, or in this case, with him passing, it means you are mates with Kiba as well, the fish have shown you who you have and had as a mate." Jolie spoke, "It's a blessing my dear, it also means, though your heart is broken form the other missing, you still have someone that has your heart, maybe even more than the other… Take it as a blessing, not a burden." Suddenly Jolie disappeared.


	5. Forgetful Suzanna and Military PT

Suzanna's POV

I was walking back to the Inn with the group after the coy fish incident. I was still a little shaken from it, but I was hiding it. I really didn't want to be asked about it anymore. As we walked down the road towards the center of town, we came upon a small market with fresh vegetable and fruit. Ivory and I looked around the market a little to see if any of our favorites we had back home had come as well because we both wanted to have watermelon and strawberries. As we admire the items, I tell Kiba and Shikamaru what the different foods were that they didn't know. Suddenly Casey walked over to a woman with shirt dark red hair and hugged her, so did Angela, Morgan, Joseph and Moriah. As the woman looked over to the rest of our group, she froze, handed her things to Casey and ran over to us. As I realized who she was, I released Kiba's hand and ran to her.

"Mom!" I hug her and so does Ivory.

"Suzanna, I didn't know if you made it or not. Ivory, I thought you died in Burlington with your Aunt and uncle!"

"Angela and Robbie died!" Ivory said a little shaken; I was a little shaken as well. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around me. I knew it was Kiba by the scent of Akamaru on his skin and clothes. Mom looked at me for a second, and then she smiled.

"So this is the Kiba you always fantasized about back home?" I nod and she smiles, "He reminds me a lot of Kasey you know." I nod again with a frown. "He, didn't make it did he?" I shook my head and she ended that conversation when Konohamaru had raped his arms around Ivory who was crying. My mother smiled and ended it at that. "Your father would be so happy to know you are alive, but he is away right now… Leader Meyers has your dad back in active duty and is on a mission guarding the outskirts of the village."

"Wait, you said Meyers? Like Colonel Meyers from Lewiston?" She nodded and I smile. "No wonder Colby isn't back, he is probably reminiscing with him about the good old days."

"Probably, anyways, I have to get back home, even though he is eight years old, Josef is still not old enough to be home alone, school's getting out soon."

"JOSEF MADE IT!" Ivory and I both cheered. My mother nodded and we smiled brightly.

"He found a monkey when we arrived here, it reminds me of those rainbow monkeys from that old TV show, but sooo much cuter, but it's been its friend since we got here, which has helped me out a lot, he still has all of his energy." My mother said as she purchased the food and we all walked outside of the market.

"That's good, at least he is being good with his friends," I smile, "well, we have to meet up with Colby, Naruto and Gaara soon so I will find you later mom"

"So, that world you always read about is actually where we are? Wow, I never thought that story you told me a few months ago was real, it was just your birthday a few months ago… and your father isn't happy, we don't get snow in December here." My mom rambled on sometimes.

"Wait, its December already? What day is it?"

"It's the thirteenth, why?"

"Oh, ok, I keep thinking that I am forgetting something, but it's not for today, it's something about tomorrow. I have no idea what it is yet, but I know I'm going to hate myself if I forget it." I smile and hug her. Ivory and Casey hug her as well and then the group continues walking down the way. As we almost get to city hall, I notice a group of people walking out of a large building. As we get closer I notice it looks like my old elementary school.

"Oh look, everyone is getting out of school, must be three o'clock already." Casey spoke up. I look at him confused. "There aren't many students in school, so we use the elementary school as a kindergarten through twelfth grade."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I signed up for the military, so I get excused from school when I need to go on missions for the village, Caitlin should be getting out by now, along with some of our other friends. I look towards the school to see Caitlin, Timothy, Taylor, and a very pissed off looking Alex. Alex is Amanda's younger brother and usually is never pissed. We run over to the group and cheer, do introductions and then, we see Colby coming our way. We run to him, finding Naruto and Gaara with him, and then start to describe our day.

"Why don't you finish your explanation over dinner, I'm starving!" Colby whined. Amanda, Morgan, Ino and I laughed.

"Sure, but where should we go?"

"Well, Suzanna, there is always the barbeque joint from back home; it was transferred here when we came through as well. It still has amazing food, and they even have barbeque ramen now!"

"Hell yeah! Let's go there!" Naruto cheered at the thought of Ramen. The whole group laughed and then we followed Casey to the restaurant and set a table for all of us. We all ordered something different, including: Ramen (of course) Udon, Ribs, Chicken, Pulled Pork Sandwich, and other classics including steak (Kiba and Akamaru) and a few salads for the girls. I had the Baby back Barbeque ribs along with Colby. Amanda had a pulled pork sandwich and Hinata and Sakura had the Udon.

"So, where is Matt?" Temari asked.

"Oh, he had another mini mission of his own he had to take care of. He said he would meet up with us when he was done." Colby said in between bites. Everyone nodded. Suddenly someone walked up to the group.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Me and the rest of the group turned up to see Matt and two other men standing with him. I recognized one of the males.

"Colonel Meyers!" I say getting out of my seat and hugging the man.

"What, no hug for your father?" the other man spoke and I looked at him and I was shocked.

"Daddy? Oh my gosh you're skinny!" Ivory shrieked and ran up to him while I hugged him as well. He laughed at our comment.

"Well, when you are running around the perimeter of the village all day, you kind of lose weight."

"So Suzanna, how have you been, I haven't seen you since Military ball a few years ago." Colonel Meyers spoke as he, Matt and my father George sat at the table too.

"I've been good; I came to this world before, met these friends, and then came back just when the world war started again. I think Colby, Amanda and I are the reason you guys are all here. Somehow, with all of us coming to this world earlier, everyone who hadn't already passed, were transported to this world."

"I just wish we didn't have to lose who we did," Colby piped up. Meyers looked at him and then at me noticing I had dog tags around my neck. He got the hint and lowered his head.

"He's gone isn't he…?" I looked up at him for a moment.

"Yeah, Kasey died in the war…" I spoke suddenly I hear a gasp behind me. I turn to see two familiar people. "Jess? Tim?"

"Suzanna? Is it true?"

"That Kasey's gone?" She nodded. I nodded as well. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and Kevin walked over to her and gave her a hug. Suddenly, I had a hand on my shoulder, and then arms were around my waist. I must have been crying too. I turned around and cried into Kiba's chest.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"So, Suzanna, since I don't even know half the people at this table, do you want to introduce people?" Amanda asked after we were all calmed down and sitting at the table. I smiled and did introductions of the ones who joined us.

"So, this is the one who is dating my daughter," My dad spoke up looking at Kiba. Kiba smiled nervously and I start laughing.

"And Konohamaru is dating Ivory," My dad looked at Ivory and Konohamaru and I laughed out loud so hard it wasn't funny. In the midst of the laughing a monkey ran into the restaurant.

"Uncle George!" the monkey screamed as he attack my dad. I look at the monkey as it transforms into Josef.

"JOSEF!" Ivory and I shriek and he looks at us and shrieks back. "SUZY, IVY!" We all hug.

"How did you get away from Aunt Laurie? Does she know you're here?" my dad asked. Josef looked away. "Come on Joe, let's go home."

"Wait, Joe? How did you transform into the monkey?"

"My monkey friend, he taught me how to do it." Josef said as dad and he walked out of the restaurant.

"You know, mom was right, it did look a lot like a rainbow monkey from that old TV show… what was it." Casey asked.

"Codename Kid's next door! That was the show!" Amanda joined in.

"Rainbow monkey's rainbow Monkey's all so very round and super chunky, bringing love where ever they go, everybody's made of a big rainbow, o' red and orange, and pink and blue, rainbow monkey's rainbow monkey's we love you!" Ivory, Morgan, Moriah and I sang, Amanda joined in half way through. After we ended the song, everyone looked at us like we had three heads and we all started laughing.

"Wow, we are sooo lame!" I shrieked.

"Ok, I think we should start heading to bed, it's getting really late," Colby spoke. Everyone nodded and headed out of the restaurant. "Matt we going for a run tomorrow morning?" Matt, Kevin and Morgan nodded, "Then we will see you all tomorrow right?"

Moriah, Morgan, Matt, Kevin, Jess, Tim, and Casey all nodded and went their separate ways, leaving Angela and Anna alone for a minute.

"Umm, Suzanna?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Do, do you think I could go to the village with you when you leave?"

"Why do you want to do that Anna?"

"Well, the fish say I should go…" I looked at her weird then I thought about it.

"That would be up to Naruto Anna, he's the leader of the village, and I don't know if 'he' would be able to have visitors."

"Of course you can come to the village, and Suzanna what are you talking about?"

"Naruto, the fish told her who her mate is, just like they told me you were my true love, he is hers." Hinata spoke. Naruto looked confused and Hinata looked back to me. "He is allowed to have visitors and he can wander around the village, her is just not allowed to leave it," Hinata looked to Anna, "He's been a little out of it, and I mean more than usual, he's been cooped up in the mansion since he was brought back to the village. When we go back tomorrow, you should come with us Anna." Anna smiled and hugged Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata, that is awesome!"

"May-May I come too?" Angela asked, "None of my family survived and Suzanna and Amanda are the closest things I have." Naruto smiled and nodded. Amanda and I ran to her and hugged her.

"SISTERS AGAIN!" Everyone started laughing and we all went our separate ways.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

We got to the hotel, and all went to our rooms, but before I could enter mine, Ino pulled me back.

"Suzanna, I have a question that Colby can't know about," I looked at her telling her to go on. "Do you have an extra set of ACU's?"

"No, I only have one, why?"

"Well, I wanted to go on the run with them tomorrow."

"Well, let me go ask Colby for an extra set."

"But I don't want…"

"I know, I'm going to say that I forgot mine," Ino smiled at me. I walked to Colby's room with Ino. "Hey Colby?"

"Yes Suzanna?"

"Do you have an extra set of ACU's I forgot mine at the house and I want to run in them… I have an extra name patch I can put my name on, but I don't have the uniform." Colby smiled and grabbed his second pair of ACU's out of his bag.

"Ino, are you going to run with us?"

"No, I think I am going to stay with Shikamaru and Amanda and watch over Ivory and Konohamaru for Suzanna."

"Ok, then I will try and not wake you up." Colby said kissing Ino. I took that as my cue and walked out of the room to mine. Kiba was taking a shower so I grabbed my mini sewing kit and started sewing the name patch with a specific last name. I actually had two patches, one for the PC cap and one for the jacket. After sewing the name, I placed them on the uniform, and changed for bed. After changing into my fuzzy camo short shorts and white spaghetti strap tank top and jumped into bed. Kiba came out a few minutes later and noticed I was already in bed, so he shut the light off and lay down with me.

"So, are you going to join us tomorrow for the run too?" Kiba asked. I giggled.

"Of course I will, I love running with the boys, just try to keep up werewolf." I say with a smile on my face.

"Where did that nickname come from Angel?"

"I don't know, I just thought of it, it fits you." Kiba kissed my cheek and raped his arm around me.

"I love it" he whispers in my ear as I fall asleep.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

It was the middle of the night; everyone was asleep in their beds when Suzanna was having the nicest dream. First she dreamt about the day she had with Kiba, and somehow it led to a wedding for which she did not realize. Then her dream switched to what seemed like a few years ago.

'What is today mommy?'

'Today is the 14th of December, today you have Colby's birthday party.'

'Crap! Today's his birthday, I have to call him and wake him up!' the dream Suzanna grabbed her phone and called Colby, when he answered she started to sing Happy Birthday

Suddenly Suzanna snapped out of bed which woke Kiba up with a jolt. "Suzanna, what's wrong?"

"I finally remembered what today is! Today is Colby's birthday!" Suzanna said as she lay back down. "How could I forget? He has never forgotten mine!"

"It's ok Suzanna; we can go shopping today after the run to go get him a present. You could probably talk to everyone about throwing a party." Kiba said in a sleepy voice. Suzanna smiled and kissed him, then snuggled up to him.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't worry then." Suzanna drifted back off to sleep.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off and Suzanna and Kiba were woken up. It was 4:30 and it was time to get ready for the run. Kiba put on his mission gear and Suzanna grabbed her uniform and put it on, leaving her boots off to run in sneakers. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Come in" Suzanna called making sure Kiba was fully dressed first. Ino opened the door and closed it quickly once entering the room.

"Colby's already up and gone, he wasn't in our room."

"That's ok he's probably meeting up with Matt for some early morning Physical Fitness"

"Yeah Ino, remember when they were in the village the other time and they were doing all those pushups and sit-up things?"

"Oh yeah, anyways, we should get ready, he said the run was going to start at 5 sharp." Suzanna smiled and threw her the gear. Kiba walked out of the room to go check on Akamaru and Shasta while the girls changed. After a few minutes Suzanna and Ino met Kiba downstairs with Akamaru and Shasta having 10 minutes to spare. Suzanna and Ino both had their hair up in a bun, wearing their full uniform. "Suzanna, thanks again for the name patches, they are amazing!"

"I knew you would like them, they are yours so you can keep them" Ino smiled and they all walked outside to see Colby, Matt, Joseph, Morgan, Naruto, Kevin and Casey along with Temari doing pushups. Temari seemed to being having a blast. Temari and Naruto seemed out of place because, along with Kiba, they were the only ones not in uniform. Once the formation was over, Morgan looked over and smiled at Ino and Suzanna.

"Well, well, well, looks what the dog dragged in," Morgan said. Everyone looked to Suzanna, Ino had hidden behind her.

"Yeah, well, I thought I would join you guys, I need a run anyways," Suzanna smiled. "And, I though, since we had an extra uniform, that someone else should join too." Colby looked confused.

"Who did you give my uniform…?" Ino came out from behind Suzanna and Matt whistled. Colby went wide eyed and smiled brightly. "I-Ino you look… amazing, but I thought you weren't going to run with us."

"Colby, when we were in the leaf village, she ran with us as well, so she probably wanted to surprise you." Colby smiled and the group started running together singing cadences repeating when they should (if you don't understand, then watch YouTube or something.)

_Colby: Fighting soldiers from the sky  
Fearless men who jump and die.  
Men who mean just what they say  
The brave men of the Green Beret._

Silver wings upon their chest  
These are men, America's best.  
One hundred men will test today  
But only three win the Green Beret.

Trained to live off nature's land  
Trained in combat, hand-to-hand.  
Men who fight by night and day  
Courage take, from the Green Berets.

Silver wings upon their chest  
These are men, America's best.  
One hundred men will test today  
But only three win the Green Beret.

Back at home a young wife waits  
Her Green Beret has met his fate.  
He has died for those oppressed  
Leaving her his last request.

"Put silver wings on my son's chest  
Make him one of America's best.  
He'll be a man they'll test one day  
Have him win the Green Beret"

"Ok Captain Whittum, your turn." Colby called to Suzanna. Suzanna did her favorite one.

_Suzanna: C-130 rollin' down the strip,  
Airborne daddy gonna take a little trip.  
Mission top secret, destination unknown,  
Don't really care if I ever come home.  
Stand-up, hook-up, shuffle to the door,  
Jump right out and count to four.  
If my main don't open wide,  
I've got a reserve by my side.  
If that one should fail me too,  
Look out ground, I'm comin' through.  
Don't leave me in the old drop zone,  
Box me up and ship me home.  
Pin my wings upon my chest  
Tell my girl I done my best, _

"Evangelista!" Suzanna calls and he starts singing his cadence._  
__  
__Matt: Ol' King Cole was a merry ol' soul  
and a merry ol' soul was he, uh-huh.  
He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl  
and he called for his privates three, uh-huh. _

_Watcha got in that pipe? said the privates,  
Merry men are we,  
No you can't compare to the long long hair  
of the hardcore infantry, uh-huh! _

_Ol' King Cole was a merry ol' soul  
and a merry ol' soul was he, uh-huh.  
He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl  
and he called for his privates three, uh-huh. _

_We're gonna smoke that pipe, said the privates,  
Merry men are we,  
No you can't compare to the long long hair  
of the hardcore infantry, uh-huh! _

_Ol' King Cole was a merry ol' soul  
and a merry ol' soul was he, uh-huh.  
He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl  
and he called for his sergeants three, uh-huh. _

_Get down and give me ten, said the sergeants,  
Merry men are we,  
No you can't compare to the long long hair  
of the hardcore infantry, uh-huh! _

_Ol' King Cole was a merry ol' soul  
and a merry ol' soul was he, uh-huh.  
He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl  
and he called for his LTs three, uh-huh. _

_Help, I think we're lost! said the LTs,  
Merry men are we,  
No you can't compare to the long long hair  
of the hardcore infantry, uh-huh!_

"Think it's your turn Gilman." Matt spoke, Morgan smiles and recites hers.

_Morgan: When my granny was ninety-one,  
She did PT just for fun.  
When my granny was ninety-two,  
She did PT better than you.  
When my granny was ninety-five,  
She did PT to stay alive.  
When my granny was ninety-six,  
She did PT just for kicks.  
When my granny was ninety-seven,  
She up and died and went to heaven.  
She met St. Peter at the Pearly Gates,  
She said, "Gee, St. Peter, I hope I'm not late."  
St. Peter said with a big ol' grin,  
"Get down Granny and knock out ten."  
Granny replied with a big old smile,  
"Hell, no, St. Peter, I got a profile."_

"Dami, Ahlquist, why don't you sing the old lady one, remember how we did it in the leaf village?" Morgan called to Kevin and Joseph, who nodded and then Kiba and Ino secretly nodded at Morgan.

_Joseph: Saw an old lady running down the street  
Had a chute on her back, jump boots on her feet  
Said, "Hey old lady where you goin to?"  
She said "US Army Airborne School"  
Whatcha gonna do when you get there?  
Jump from a plane, float through the air  
I said "Hey old lady ain't you been told?  
Airborne School's for the young and the bold  
She said "Hey young punk who you talkin' to?  
I'm an instructor at the Airborne School_

Kevin: Saw on old lady marching down the road  
Had a knife in her hand and a 90lb load  
Said, "Hey old lady where you goin' to?  
She said "US Army Ranger School"  
"Whatcha gonna do when you get there?  
Jump and swim and kill without care"  
I said "Hey old lady ain't you been told?  
Ranger School's for the young and the bold"  
She said "Hey young punk who you talkin' to?  
I'm an instructor at the Ranger School"

Kiba: Saw an old lady running down the track  
Had fins on her feet and a tank on her back  
Said, "Hey old lady where you goin' to?  
She said "US Army Scuba School"  
"Whatcha gonna do when you get there?  
"Swim under water and never breath air  
I said "Hey old lady ain't you been told?  
Scuba School's for the young and the bold"  
She said "Hey young punk who you talkin' to?  
I'm an instructor at the Scuba School!"

Ino: Saw an old lady walkin' down the street  
I.V. in her hand and boots on her feet  
I said "Hey old lady where you goin' to?  
She said "Army Combat Medic School"  
I said "Hey old lady ain't you been told?  
Medic School's for the young and the bold"  
She said "Hey young punk who you talkin' to?  
I'm an instructor at the Medic School?"

After Ino and Kiba recited their part of the cadence, Suzanna and Colby were proud! They were so happy that they actually knew a cadence. Suddenly after a half hour, Suzanna spoke up again.

"So, does anyone know any birthday cadences?"

"Why would we do a birthday cadence?" Colby asked. Kiba and Suzanna laughed.

"Never mind then, I just thought it would be funny to do a birthday cadence, it would be something different." Everyone but Colby looked at Suzanna weird.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"DISMISSED!" Colby yelled and everyone fell out of their spots after completing their 5 mile run. Colby and Kiba walked back inside, everyone else came over to me with questioning looks.

"What the hell was the birthday thing about?" Matt spoke up.

"Today is the 14th of December, anyone have any idea whose birthday it is?" The group looked around. "How about the only one not here from our group?"

"TODAY'S MAJOR MILES BIRTHDAY!" The soldiers shrieked and I laughed.

"Yes, I am going to get him a present and so I will need time with just Ino, and Amanda, I will need someone to distract him while everyone else sets up a little part for him. Please?" Everyone nodded. It was decided at that moment, that Matt and Morgan, with the help of Kankuro and Temari, would keep Colby busy. Everyone else was in charge of the party. We all walked back inside, telling everyone BUT Colby what was going on, and showering after our run. After our showers we split into the groups. Naruto and Gaara had meetings all day with Colonel Meyers; Sakura was requested to go to the hospital with Hinata to help teach the medics about different wounds and how to heal them. We all decided to meet back at the hotel about 5 pm. So we had plenty of time. Amanda, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shasta and I all went into the woods towards the back of the village and plan.

"Ok, so what are we getting Colby?" Ino asked.

"Well, I was thinking, that we should summon a train from back home, as transportation from this village to Suna and Konaha. Then Colby would have his train and his fun, plus it would be easier for everyone else to get between the villages." Amanda spoke up. I looked at her amazed.

"Well if you are going to do that, what am I getting for my birthday?" I joked with her and she laughed.

"Well, it works doesn't it?" I nod and we both laugh. "Ok, so I can summon that with my jutsu, but I have to do it in a group if there is going to be more things to summon. Ino, what would you like to give him?"

"I-I don't know… I don't know what he would want…" I smile and pull out my drawing book from my bag. I only had a few pages actually drawn on, but it was all ideas for presents.

"How about this Ino?" It was a picture of a dog tag. On one side, there was a water droplet with a swirl like the leaf of Konaha. On the other side there was an engraved heart with I+C.

"I love it! But could you actually have something written on it instead of I+C?"

"I think I can do that, what would you like?"

"Just spell it out, Ino and Colby." I smile and start to draw another one. This time, I used colors for accents. On the water droplet, it was red, white and blue, like the American flag. The heart on the other page was outlined in red and read 'Ino and Colby, F+A'. "That's beautiful Suzanna! It's perfect!" I smiled and then put my pencil to my chin as I thought.

"Thinking of what to get him from you?" Kiba asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to get him! Ah, it is sooo annoying when I can't figure these things out. I guess I will have to go back into my memories and remember what he likes." I sat quietly as Amanda explained how we did birthdays back home with Piñata's and other games.

Suzanna's mind-

-Ok, he like's trains, and water. Amanda is summoning him a train so he can travel and everything… WE can easily wait and summon a pool for the backyard, but it is too cold right now… hopefully we can get snow soon, that would be so cool to show the group how to snow machine, even four-wheel in the mud… WAIT!-

Suzanna's POV again

"I got it!"

"What is it Suzanna?" Kiba asked.

"Does it ever snow in Konaha?"

"Sometimes, very rare, but yes, and sometimes we have missions to the land of snow…"

"Ok, so there goes half of the idea, but I can still do the other idea." I said with an evil grin on my face. Amanda looked at me scared. "Amanda, just think about one thing… Mud season?"

"What are you talking about…? Mud season? Mud season was only for boys who had trucks or four…" It took Amanda a moment to realize. "That's a great idea! Summon Four-wheelers for him to ride on and show Ino and we can show the boys a real mud season!"

"Then it is settled, we will summon a train, a necklace and four-wheelers. What a weird group of birthday presents." I joked and we all laughed.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

I and the group walked to a section of the village where it would be the best place to put a train station. Amanda summoned the train in all its glory… The tracks, and the train, were placed under a Genjutsu so no one could see them, and Colby would have no idea until the party. Amanda and I made a note to tell Gaara and Naruto about the train so they can inform the villagers. The four-wheelers were summoned into a big crate that was on the train and the necklace summoned into Ino's hand.

"So, Suzanna did someone decided who was going to make his birthday cake?" Amanda asked and I looked at her.

"Crap, how could I forget about a cake? No birthday is complete without a cake!" I face palm my hand annoyed.

"Well what is his favorite cake?"

"Anything but Carrot if I remember right, why don't we go to my mom's place and ask if she can help us bake a cake! I loved when my mom made her brownie cake! Maybe we could make that for him!" I cheer Amanda's face lit up with excitement. We all ran toward the hotel to see if we could find out where my mother lived.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

It was now Five o'clock and everything was ready, actually, everything was better than I thought it could be. A local Pizza place donated a whole punch of Pizza's for the party and my mother made a huge brownie cake. Amanda found a place where we bought balloons and a large piñata for Colby to break and it was going to be amazing, all we needed now, was the birthday boy himself.

"Where are Matt and Morgan?" Amanda complained. I shrugged my shoulders; I told them all 5 o'clock. Hopefully they would show up soon. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Sakura were already there along with Meyers. Suddenly I saw Morgan and Temari walk into the tent with Ivory and Konohamaru. I was getting excited because that meant Colby was coming. Everyone hid quickly and I waited to see Colby and Matt walk in. Colby just happened to say the magic words.

"Where is everyone?"

"SURPRISE!"


	6. Colby's birthday!

Chapter 6! I am sooo excited that I'm this far. ( I updated one of the songs…. And I tried to fix some alignment, but idk if it worked yet

Disclaimer… I own nothing. Including songs.

Colby: Happy Birthday to me!

Matt: Colby, shut up! I have enough of Suzanna's singing, I don't need yours!

Suzanna and Kiba: Excuse me?

Matt: Shit… (Pulls out his gun and aims it at Suzanna)

Colby: DON"T YOU DARE!

Suzanna: On with the story! PLEASE!

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

"Where is everyone?"

"SURPRISE!" Colby stood there for a moment in total awe.

"Well thanks for the heart attack guys," Colby spoke, "trying to kill me by surprisethat's nice of you guys haha

trying to kill me by surprisethat's nice of you guys haha

Trying to kill me by surprise… That's nice ha-ha." Everyone starts laughing along with Colby. Suzanna and Ino walked up to Colby and hugged him. Amanda started taking picture with a camera she had summoned, and Suzanna and Ino came up with a cute idea. Ino stood on one side and Suzanna on the other side of Colby, and right as Amanda was going to take the picture, Ino and Suzanna kissed Colby's cheek. Colby looked shocked in the picture and everyone laughed. Everyone gave him hugs as he made his way to the front table where all his presents were set up. As Colby sat down Ivory brought over the large, two tear brownie birthday cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and Colby was laughing during the whole thing because Suzanna and Amanda were adding Cha-cha-cha in between each of the happy birthdays. After the candles were blown out and cake distributed the talking and picture taking continues. Ino walked up to Colby with a large chunk of frosting and cake on her plate and smiled at Amanda who knew what she was going to do.

"Hey Colby?" Colby turned around right into the plate of frosting Ino had. The whole crowd froze and then started laughing their butts off as they saw Colby grab a chunk of the frosting off his face and wipe it into Ino's face, in which started a LARGE cake fight.

After the cake fight, it was time to open presents and Colby received his present from Matt, Kevin and Joseph first. As he opened the box he looked at it in shock.

"AA12 full auto shotgun

Is, is this what I think it is?" Colby asked as he pulled the object out of the box. "An AA12?"

"Ah shit, that thing!"Kiba whined holding his ears. Colby didn't pay attention to Kiba as he examined the weapon in his hand then a small box was place in front of him. Colby looked up from the weapon to see Ino with an attitude.

"Excuse me, that is not your only present, so put it down and start opening this one!" Colby carefully placed the weapon back into the box and pushed it aside so he could open his present. As he opened the small purple box his eyes widened as he pulled out the silver chained dog tag. His eyes were set on the red tinted heart where his and Ino's names were engraved. As he turned it over he saw the water drop with the leaf symbol and he smiled a bright smile. A bright smile appeared on his face and he gave Ino a big hug.

"It's perfect! I love you!" Colby said as he kissed Ino on the lips. Ino smiled into the kiss.

"Unfortunately, don't thank me, Suzanna designed it in her book, I just chose the finishing touches," Ino honestly spoke.

"That's ok, it's the thought that counts Ino," Colby kissed her again then he looked over to Suzanna and Amanda and saw them looking 'innocent' at him. He smiled and walked over to the girls.

"Umm… Our presents are outside." Amanda stated.

"Then let's go!" Colby said as he, Amanda, Suzanna, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino all walked outside the tent where a field stood. "There is nothing out here." Colby was totally confused. 'Didn't they say it was right outside?' Suzanna and Amanda both giggled as did Ino who was in on the whole surprise. Colby looked at them even more confused as the girls walked up to the clearing and did a hand sign.

"RELEASE!" The girls yelled. As the Genjutsu disappeared Colby's mouth opened wide and his eyes as well. There, in front of him, stood his favorite train engine, just the way he had left it back in the other world. Colby ran up to it and hugged whatever he could actually hug off this machine. As he looked down he also noticed tracks that lead out of the village.

"The tracks go to the leaf village?"

"And the sand village, then it would be easy transportation and all you would have to worry about is dealing with cleaning the engine, which we all know you love to do the most." Suzanna said. Colby ran up and gave her a 'Colby hug' as Suzanna called it, because it was worse than a bear hug. "I love you!"

"This wasn't my present Colby; this was all Amanda's idea." Colby looked at Amanda shocked. He and Amanda didn't see eye to eye much back in the other world but after their adventure here the last time they had become really close. He walked up to Amanda and gave her a normal hug since she wasn't used to his hugs yet.

"Thank you Amanda, this is an amazing gift!" Amanda nodded and then pointed at one of the boxes on the train.

"Go open that box and you will see what Suzanna and Kiba got for you." Amanda spoke and Colby was off to see his other present. The box doors were heavy but it was nothing Colby couldn't deal with by himself. He had been around this train all his life and he knew everything about it. As he opened the door to the dark box, he squinted trying to see inside, but as the door fully opened a light appeared and he saw four four-wheelers sitting inside. Colby's eyes gaped as he jumped onto the red one that reminded him of the one he had at home. It was actually the exact same one; it even had the dent from when he ran into a tree on a fun run with Suzanna on the back.

"SUZANNA I LOVE YOU!" Colby called and Suzanna and the group started laughing. After a few more minutes he walked back out of the box, closed it up, and joined the group back in the tent.

"Unfortunately Colby, the train and four-wheelers will have to stay here for a little while longer; the tracks are set up in the villages, but are still under a Genjutsu so it doesn't startle the other villagers. Naruto will explain it to all the villagers when we get back." Suzanna spoke as they all walked back into the tent. Colby nodded in understanding and then was tackled by Ivory.

"Colby, it's Piñata time!" Ivory called and pointed at a Polar bear looking Piñata in the middle of the tent. Colby grabbed the bat and Ivory put the blind fold over his face. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Suzanna and Amanda weird, but their confusion was interrupted by Suzanna talking to the crowd.

"Ok, for all the visiting Ninja who don't know what is going on here, this thing here is called a Piñata, it is usually filled with candy or fruit, it depends, this one is filled with Candy. The birthday boy is the first one to swing at it, and after three swings being blindfolded, another person can have a swing at it until all the candy spills out." Suzanna explained. "Ok Colby, swing" Matt was holding the rope that the Piñata was on and as Colby swung, Matt moved the rope down so it would go up, and out of Colby's swing. Colby knew it was happening so he yelled at Matt.

"Ok Matt, I know it's you, cut it out." Matt nodded and tied the rope to a pole and joined the crowd. Colby took his other swings, but unfortunately did not break it, so it was now Amanda's turn. After her swings failed, Suzanna tried and her swings failed as well. "Kiba and Ino You wanna try?" Kiba shook his head but Ino grabbed the bat. Colby put the blindfold around her eyes so she couldn't see and spun her three times so she was a little dizzy. After two swings of missing the piñata all together, Ino finally made contact with the thing and it broke open, candy spilling all over the place. Everyone in the crowd cheered as they all gathered some candy.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After another hour or so of partying, it was starting to get late and the group needed to start heading back to the leaf village. As everyone was helping to clean up the tent area, Suzanna's mom Laurie walked up to her.

"So Suzanna, are you going to return to the leaf village with the rest of the group?"

"Yes mom, Ivory and I are heading back, we feel like we belong in the leaf village, I owe them a lot, they healed me when I was injured, gave me a place to stay both times and they helped me find who I really am. Are you ok with that?" Laurie nodded her head and hugged both her daughters.

"It's your choice girls; you are old enough to make your own decisions, but Ivory, if you don't stay in school I will make sure you return back here where I can put you into school. Suzanna please take care of her, and yourself, make sure you come back for Christmas if you can, even if it is just for a visit, ok?"

"I will mom, thanks" Suzanna said hugging her mother and Ivory hugged her as well.

"Suzanna, Ivory, everyone is waiting for us." Kiba called as he and Konohamaru stood in the opening of the tent with their bags in their hands. Suzanna and Ivory smiled and hugged their mother again.

"Love you mom!" The girls called as they ran out of the tent. Suzanna told Kiba to go on as she quickly ran back into the middle of town. But a few moments later Suzanna was back and put plastic bag in her backpack. Kiba ignored it and they walked to the gate together.

The group: Suzanna, Kiba, Ivory, Konohamaru, Colby, Ino, Amanda, Shikamaru, Shasta, Akamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Angela, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Anna were walking out the gate when suddenly someone called to them.

"Hey!" As the group turned they saw Moriah and Matt running towards them.

"Do you mind if we come with you? Colonel Meyers is sending me as a delegate between our two or three villages, if that is ok with you." Gaara and Naruto nodded.

"You can stay with Suzanna and them when you are in the leaf village."

"And you can stay with my siblings and me in the Kazekage mansion when you come to the sand village." Gaara spoke. Matt nodded then everyone looked at Moriah.

"Wait… Moriah? Where is Tia, Shane, Gavin, Mackenzie, your mom?" Moriah looked away for a moment, and then looked back at Suzanna. Suzanna remembered that Shane had gone off to the war a while back and passed away.

"Suzanna… They… They…" Moriah had tears coming down her face. Suzanna ran up to her.

"It's ok Moriah, I'm sorry sis, and thinking about them makes me think about all the other little one's we lost, like Camden and Gabrielle, along with a lot of other young friends like Julianna."

"Suzanna, Camden and Gabrielle made it fine, they are with Kaleb and Shannon in the village, but the kids were being watched while they were out that's why we didn't mention anything." Matt spoke. Suzanna smiled bright.

"Wait, are you talking about Julianna Dami?" Temari asked. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Yes"

"She was transported to our village, she had no idea where she was, and all she knew is that her and her friend Lauren needed a place to stay until they could find their family. It's good to know they have family here."

"JULIANNA AND LAUREN ARE ALIVE! Yes!" Ivory cheered and everyone smiled and laughed.

"Moriah, why don't you come with us, I need my other sister around, plus, you know some about this place." Moriah and Naruto both nodded and the group was off.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

It was time to settle down into camp and everyone was already set up and sitting around the campfire. Ivory was getting sleepy, as was the rest of the group.

"Suzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you either tell me a story or sing me a song?"

"Why?"

"Because I miss back home. I miss all my friends and Family who aren't here…" Ivory didn't finish. Suzanna smiled and hugged her sister.

"Ivory, it's time to be a big girl, and big girls don't cry." Suzanna sang and Ivory smiled.

"Please? Sing one song?"

"What song?"

"Love story!"

"Why?"

"Please Suzanna, that was my favorite back home,"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," Amanda piped up and Suzanna smiled.

"Fine, I guess I will do it, but then it's off to bed for you Ivory, ok?" Ivory nodded.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Ivory smiled at Suzanna and then headed to bed, soon after everyone else joined her in sleeping except Suzanna and Kiba. They had first watch tonight and it was dead quiet behind the crackling of the fire at their feet.

"Suzanna?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing a song to me?"

"What do you mean Kiba?"

"I mean, I haven't heard many of your songs from your world, but, I know there has to be one out there that is me right?" Suzanna nodded. "Well, do you think you could sing it?"

"Um… I don't know actually… let me check." Suzanna grabbed her I-pod and searched through all the songs till she found one that would work for Kiba.

Girl you got me going  
Yea I think you know it  
Oh I'm ready for this ride  
So come on take my hand  
Cuz only you, you understand  
How to kick this feeling into  
Drive all night with me  
Sing my favorite song and sleep  
Under the stars on the hood of our car  
It's all I've ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was to  
See you in the pale moon light  
Just the way ya look tonight  
And maybe some day  
If love comes our way  
We'll be walking in the meadow in the early spring  
You'll be twirling in a sundress wearing my ring  
Can you see it  
Girl I believe em that  
It's true  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever really wanted was you  
If life is what you make it  
Here's my chance ill take it  
You know I wanna make you mine  
I have this picture in my mind  
You were in it all the time  
So baby hold on tight  
And drive all night with me  
Sing my favorite song and sleep  
Under the stars on the hood of our car  
It's all I've ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was to  
See you in the pale moon light  
Just the way ya look tonight  
And maybe some day  
If love comes our way  
We'll be walking in the meadow in the early spring  
You'll be twirling in a sundress wearing my ring  
Can you see it  
Girl I believe em that  
It's true  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever really wanted was you  
All I ever wanted  
Was to see you in the pale moon light  
Just the way ya look tonight  
And maybe some day  
If love comes our way  
We'll be walking in the meadow in the early spring  
You'll be twirling in a sundress wearing my ring  
Can you see it  
Girl I believe em that  
It's true  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever really wanted was you

Kiba looked at Suzanna for a moment then looked away. Suzanna was a little shocked by his reaction, but looked away from him as well.

"Suzanna?

"Yeah?" Kiba kissed her and smiled

"I love the song, and I agree with every single word." Suzanna blushed really bright, "I thought you were going to pick a different kind of song I guess…"

"No other song fit you Kiba."

Woof, Woof, Doggy Boy!

It had already been a day since the group had left the fall village and nothing eventful had happened… until they came upon the road that led to the sand village. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had already decided (well, more like Gaara had decided) to go to the leaf village so him and Naruto could talk about some important business. But once they came upon the road, the group was ambushed.

"He-he-he, this doesn't look too hard, I don't know why anyone hasn't tried to kill you all yet." A voice spoke. The group looked shocked.

"Apparently they don't remember us sister." Another voice called, and then Amanda nudged Suzanna's arm.

"W-Wait, Suzanna, I know those voices!" Amanda whispered. Suzanna nodded.

"Ok Artemis and Alexandra, come out!" Suzanna called and they heard a laugh. Suddenly, from behind a tree two girls appeared. Both had long black hair, and wore black cloaks covering their whole body. They looked more like Harry Potter Characters than anything else.

"So, you do remember us, Suzy Q!" Suzanna growled. "Now, Now, don't get all pissed off at me, I wasn't the one who turned on our friendship, remember?" Artemis said

"Shut it and go away, you shouldn't even be here." Suzanna said getting really pissed off.

"Come on Suzanna… You can't do anything to me, you are a weakling like you always have, I could put a Genjutsu on you and you wouldn't even know it." Alexandra spoke this time.

"Ha, that is where you are wrong, there is not a Genjutsu on me, because if there was, Sakura or Hinata would have broke it already and Myu would have told me." Suzanna snarled. Artemis smiled and walked closer.

"Fine, then fight us, if you want us away from you, you will have to kill us."

"GLADLY!" Suzanna screamed as she did a few hand signs. "DEMON TRANSFORMATION!" Suzanna called as her hand hit the ground. The green light appeared around Suzanna as she transformed into her Wolf demon form. "You still wanna take the challenge Artemis and Alexandra?"They both nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"What the freak is that!" Matt, Angela, Anna, Moriah and Colby called. Everyone else admired the form.

"You will need more than just one demon to beat us remember Suzanna; you created us into this world when we were younger and you had us both stronger then the nine tailed fox spirit just because we asked. Now you think you can take us on all by yourself?"

"No, I know I can't take you on by myself, but I know I have at least four other demons that can help me." Suzanna turned to Ivory, Naruto, Gaara and Amanda. "Little help?" They all nodded and transformed into their demon forms. Naruto's form was him with nine tails behind him, his fox eyes, and darker orange clothes. Gaara's form was him with one tail behind him and all his clothes hadn't changed besides a shade of red lighter. Colby looked in awe.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL! IVORY TEACH ME HOW THE HELL TO DO THIS!" Everyone laughed as Ivory quickly taught Colby the hand signs so they could both get into the battle with Artemis and Alexandra. The battle had already started, and Shasta had joined in as well.

"Now Colby, hurry up." Ivory called as she ran to help attack.

"Demon transformation!" Colby yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. Suddenly a light of white surrounded Colby. When the light disappeared, Colby was head to toe in white. Colby was now wearing white shirt, white pants, and had a white spot on his nose. He had a bushy white tail, with matching rounded white ears on top of his head. Colby's muscles were also showing more through his shirt and his arms were exposed. Ino looked in awe. "Hell yeah, I'm a Polar Bear."

"COLBY!" Suzanna screamed as an attack connected with her and knocked her to the ground. Colby ran into battle and was about to land an attack on Artemis when she disappeared, Alexandra disappeared right after.

"You will see us again soon my old friend, whether you like it or not!" Her voice echoed throughout the forest. Suzanna snarled and howled in anger.

"Dang it!" Suzanna said as her demon form returned. Everyone else returned to normal except Colby.

"This is awesome!" Colby said looking over himself, "But I could do without the ears and the tail."

"Wow Colby, a Polar bear? What in the world?" Amanda asked confused.

"Come on Amanda, yours is a white tiger, everyone else's make sense. Naruto is a fox, Ivory is a cat, and Gaara is well, you just are you." Gaara nodded and after Colby's form wore off, the group continued on its way back to Konaha.

"So Suzanna, who were those two girls?" Shikamaru asked. Suzanna sighed and started explaining.

"Their names are Artemis and Alexandra, they are twins and they used to be my best friends. They actually got me to start reading the stories about you guys. We were friends until my sister was born and we adopted Casey into the family, I was spending too much time with my family, and not enough with them. We had another girl in our group, Shelby, but she was one of the rich snobs back home. She didn't care about anyone but herself. After, well, after she was in a car accident it all went downhill and the twins thought we abandoned them, then never spoke to me except to badmouth me. We split after that… I guess they are back and now, since they are all powerful, they will try to kill me, since they think I killed Shelby." Suzanna explained. Everyone was quiet because they didn't know what to say and Suzanna was ok with that, no one needed to say anything because there was nothing else to say.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

It was night again and everyone was around the campfire.

"Suzanna?"

"Yeah Amanda?"

"Can you sing another song?" Suzanna looked confused at Amanda's request.

"Why? Or which song?"

"Well, I have a song I could sing," Colby spoke up and everyone looked at him. "I'm not good at singing but the song needs a male voice, and I know every word."

"Ok then, sing it!" Matt said. Ino nudged his shoulder telling him to continue.

Colby: She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

Suzanna realized what song it was and joined in.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Suzanna:  
The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

Both:  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Everyone was quiet with after the singing because of just how much it touched them. Colby may not be able to sing, but he did well enough to do the song.

"Suzanna? One more?"

"One small one, I'll sing this one for you." Suzanna said as Ivory was ready to fall asleep.

Dancing Bears, Painted wings  
Things I almost, remember  
and a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
figures dancing gracefully  
across my memories  
Far away, Long ago,  
Burning dim as an ember  
Things my heart, used to know  
Things it urns to remember  
On the wind, cross the sea  
Hear this song, and remember,  
Soon you'll be, home with me  
Once upon and December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
figures dancing gracefully  
across my memories  
and a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

The group was fifteen minutes away from the village now, and it had been quiet for a few hours. Matt decided to break the silence.

"So, Ino, did that fat guy leave you alone?" Ino laughed along with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, after he got his face knocked in by Morgan and your other friend he hasn't talked to me other than to say sorry." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

"Who?" Colby asked.

"Oh… well… Chouji and I got into a huge fight after you left the first time and he said that you never loved me, I was just a fling, and that you were worthless and stupid stuff. He even made jokes that Morgan was your new girl and you had already moved on and that is when Morgan punched his lights out and called him fat. I was laughing."

"He did not say that stuff about me, I will kill him!" Colby hated people like this and it got him really pissed off when someone like Chouji would say shit about people he loved. People had done it a lot back home about him and Morgan when they had a fling, but he just hated it and was getting into his 'pissed off' mood.

"Shit MATT!" Suzanna smacked him upside the head. "Why did you say anything… Now who knows what Colby will do." Suzanna turned to Colby. "Promise me you will not touch Chouji, you do not need to get in trouble"

"I promise sis, I would do anything."Colby hid his anger and smiled at Suzanna while he hugged Ino. Everyone seemed happy with his answer but Matt knew Colby better than that. He would have to talk to him about it later. The group walked into the village gates and all headed their separate ways. Gaara, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata went to the Hokage tower to start work.

"Oh my gosh Suzanna, it looks just like I always imagined!" Angela shrieked as she looked around. Suddenly there was a growing sound heard and they all looked at Suzanna.

"What! I didn't do it, it sounded like a stomach."

"Yeah, that would be me," Moriah smiled and everyone laughed.

"What should we have?"

"Suzanna?" Suzanna looked over at Angela who had a look on her face of pleading. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"Ramen ok with everyone?" Everyone cheered and they all walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

After all eating their food, Suzanna and the group showed Anna where the Uchiha mansion was and then they all walked to the house they would share (Suzanna's house)

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Anna noticed the big buildings in the mansion area and she was hoping to find the person she was looking for. She missed him a lot and didn't know what to do if he wasn't here. Suddenly she heard a door open to the right of her and she froze.

"What do you want?" An emotionless voice spoke.

"Uchiha" Anna spoke.

"What is your name, and what are you doing here." Anna turned to look at Sasuke.

"Anna Marie and I think you know why I am here Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized it was actually her.

"How are you here? I thought your memories were going to be erased?"

"They were, but that note you left, it made all the memories come back." Anna ran up and gave him a hug; she didn't think he would return it, which he didn't.

"I missed you Anna" Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you too Sasuke."

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Angela and Kakashi left the group after a few hours so she could train with him to become a ninja. She knew a lot already so it was only natural that she becomes one. Colby went to his room for the whole time and Ino had to go home and talk with her parents since she had been gone for a while. She also had a new flower for their flower shop that she had found when she was in the other village called Forget-me-nots. Suzanna, Moriah and Amanda caught up on things while everyone else listened in. Moriah and Kankuro seemed to click and so did Temari and Matt, and just like Colby said, he help back the asshole side. Suzanna decided to cook some dinner for everyone and they just had something simple; Macaroni and cheese and Hamburgers. It started to get late, Ivory and Konohamaru had school tomorrow so Konohamaru went home and Ivory went to bed. Temari and Kankuro stayed with Gaara in the Hokage's mansion and Angela (after returning from training with Kakashi), Moriah and Matt had the extra bedrooms on the main floor.

Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!

Everyone had gone to bed except Suzanna, she was a little tired, but with everything that she had found out, she couldn't sleep. She realized that Colby hadn't come out of his room since Ino left earlier. "He must have fallen asleep" Suzanna walked up to her room, where Kiba was already asleep in her bed. Suzanna smiled at him, changed into her pajamas and then went to bed.

After Colby knew Suzanna went to bed we decided to go for a run. He always went for a run or a swim when he was pissed off, so after grabbing his I-pod from his bag, he started to run down the paths, and out of the village. Not knowing where he was going, not knowing when he would be back, and not saying goodbye.

I know it is short, but it leads up to more. So I have to cut it short… sorry


	7. The big fight

_**Ok, Chapter 7! I rewrote this since I am not subbing anymore. Colby and me had a fight but we are all back being friends and rewrote this together.**_

_**Ivory: Suzanna doesn't own anything btw**_

_**Angela: Except herself and the demons, oh and my special power! Yay!**_

-I can't BELIEVE HIM! - Ino wasn't happy. She just found out that Colby was madder then anyone thought he was, and ran off last night. –Does he not care about me or something? He didn't even say goodbye!

**_Flashback-_**

_Ino walked into the living room of Suzanna's house to see Suzanna and Amanda looking livid._

_"Suzanna?"_

_"INO! Thank gosh you're here, do you know where Colby is?"_

_"Umm, no… I haven't seen him since I left last night."_

_"Umm, Suzanna?" Matt said as he walked in the door. Ino, Amanda and Suzanna all looked at him confused._

_"Yeah?"_

_"He, he left last night and I haven't seen him since." Matt spoke as he walked to his room._

**_End Flashback_**

_Knock, knock_

"Enter!" Naruto called from inside his office and Ino entered. "Ino?"

"I want to request a mission Naruto." Naruto looked at her confused.

"Ino, there is no team missions le..."

"I don't want a team mission, I want a single mission. Is there a seduction mission that needs to be done?" Naruto was shocked.

"Ino I'm not sending you on a seduction mission…"

"WHY NOT!" Ino slammed her hands on his desk. "I want to go on a seduction mission; it will get my mind off things and let me kill someone who I don't know." Naruto was very confused at Ino's reaction. She hadn't been this off since Colby returned what was her issue now... Wait, rumor has it that Colby left the village yester… DUH!

"Ok Ino, I will send you on this mission… under ONE condition."

"Anything Naruto just please let me do this!"

"Tell me why you are acting like this?" Ino stepped back for a moment and then sighed.

"He, he left last night, and he didn't say goodbye, to anyone, he just up and left! After all this and he just runs off, I thought he cared about me, but now I'm thinking he doesn't. What did I do wrong?" Ino stated with tears falling down her face. After a moment she straightened out and looked right at Naruto. "That's why I need this mission, so I can kill someone." Naruto nodded hesitantly and searched for a mission, he found one in his book.

"Here is your mission Ino, just… Be careful and don't get killed." Ino nodded and ran out of the office.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY_**!

"You did WHAT!" Suzanna screeched as Ino finished packing the things she had in Colby's room.

"Are you sure about this Ino?" Amanda asked totally blown away.

"Yes I am, he ran off, well, I might as well go out on a mission and kill someone to get my anger out… I'm going to be rational though, don't worry girls, I am going to be fine, it's not my first seduction mission, and I haven't let one get to me, on in me yet, they all die trying," Ino devilishly smiled and Suzanna and Amanda smiled weakly.

"You know Kiba and Shikamaru would try and stop you?" Ino nodded. "Well, how long will you be gone?" Ino threw the bag over her back.

"The mission is supposed to take over a week, but I usually am done and back within four days, I should be back by then." Ino assure Suzanna and Amanda. The girls nodded and Ino left for the mission.

"I hope she knows what she is doing Mandy." Amanda nodded.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

Angela and Kakashi had been training a lot since they returned to the village and Kakashi was very impressed with how much Angela actually knew of him and of different jutsu. Angela had even come up with a special jutsu that was like the Byakugan and Sharingan, but of course, was different. Apparently she had been practicing this Kekei Genki since she came to this world.

"Hey Kakashi?" Kakashi looked over at Angela who was looking innocently at him and he had a questioned look.

"Yes Angela?"

"Umm, can I try something on you?"

"Sure, what would you like to try?" Angela smiled and then covered her eyes with her hands. As she suppressed Chakra to them, they started to change, and after moving her hands away, she opened them. Kakashi stood in shock as he looked at Angela. Her dark brown eyes had turned a golden brown and looked as blank as a Byakugan, and yet, it had lighter brown commas in them like a Sharingan. It looked like a weird combination of the two. "A-Angela?"

"Is, is something wrong Kakashi?" Angela walked closer to Kakashi who was frozen in place. Kakashi shook his head for a moment then looked at her and smiled through threw his mask.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea actually, all I did was think about the Sharingan, and the Byakugan, the only thing I didn't think of was the Rinnegan, but yeah, somehow, it mixed the two together with my original eye color and made a perfect, yet better Kekei Genki," Angela said proudly.

"You are amazing Angela, you know that?" Angela looked to the ground and blushed. No one had said that too her before.

"T-Thank you Kakashi…" Angela said. Kakashi came up closer to her so they were almost touching each other. "Ka-Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see your face, I mean, your face under the mask?" Angela whispered, thinking he wasn't going to let her. Kakashi seemed to smile again, because his hand went up to his mask and pulled it down to his neck. Angela's eyes widened and then smiled a bright smile. "Kakashi, will you… will you… oh never mind." Angela said taking a step back away from him and dropping her head to the ground again. Kakashi's hand grabbed hers and looked at her with question.

"What is it Angela, you can tell and ask me anything…" Kakashi said. Angela was still looking down when she finally decided to speak again.

"Would you kiss me Kakashi?" Her face never moved from looking at the ground. Angela's mind was racing because her mind was saying he wasn't going to kiss her, but her heart told her he had proven her wrong before. Suddenly, a hand was under her chin and lifting her head, and her vision, up to his face so she could look at him. Angela's eye (still not changed from her Jutsu) locked sights with his eyes (His mask being removed so his Sharingan could be seen). Their lips slowly got closer and closer until they were almost touching.

"Yes," Kakashi whispered as their lips locked and Angela's mind went wild. What could make this any better? Well, nothing.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

It had been a day since Ino went on her mission and Suzanna and Amanda were getting hell from the boys (Shikamaru and Kiba) about letting her go through with the mission.

**_Flashback;_**

_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE ON THAT MISSION?" Kiba yelled at Suzanna and Amanda. The girls were smiling before but now weren't very happy._

_"Excuse me, you weren't around to stop her and she needs to do it, so don't yell at me!" Suzanna yelled demonically at her boyfriend. Amanda nodded and looked at Shikamaru._

_"Troublesome women"_

_"EXCUSE ME!" Amanda yelled and Shikamaru jumped a moment. Amanda was not one to raise her voice, yet alone yell at someone. "Suzanna and I know what is good for a girl, and a girl needs to do these kinds of things… So let it go! We can't change it now."_

**_End flashba_****_c__k_**

Suzanna and Amanda were walking around the town talking like they usually did, when Suzanna paused. Amanda looked at her confused.

"Suzanna? Are you ok?"

"Look!" Suzanna said pointing in front of her. Amanda looked forward and there, coming towards them, were Anna and Sasuke. Amanda was shocked as well. Sasuke was ACTUALLY holding Anna's hand and SMILING!

"Hey Anna!" Suzanna called and the couple looked up and they BOTH wave. WHAT? Did Sasuke just wave? Suzanna and Amanda both ran up to the couple and hugged Anna.

"How are you doing… never mind, I am guessing you are doing great since, well, since you have your boy back," Suzanna smiled. Anna blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I do… hey, where are your boys?" Suzanna smiled.

"Kiba's at the vets with his sister, Akamaru and Shasta, they needed their checkups."

"And Shikamaru is at a clan meeting with his father and mother." Amanda smiled. The group continued to talk and then they went their separate ways.

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

_Knock, Knock (same day btw)_

"Enter."

"You called for us sir?" Kakashi spoke as he and Angela walked into the Hokage's office. Naruto smiled at the two and then sat back in his chair.

"Yes, I have a mission for you, and since Angela is already training to be a ninja, I thought she would be your teammate, this is a very easy mission, but I know it would be great practice for her."

"Thank you Lord Hokage, but what kind of mission is it, may I ask?" Angela asked politely. Naruto smiled.

"I need the two of you to go to the fall village and get a package for me; I also need you to find Colby and bring him back, or at least tell him about Ino's mission." Naruto said the last part worriedly. Kakashi and Angela nodded. "You will need to pick up the package at the Silver Stone store by the town hall. Angela, you know where that is correct?"

"Yes I do sir," Angela smiled, "May I guess that this package is a present for Hinata for her birthday?" Naruto blushed a moment and nodded.

"Yes, when you return with the package I will show you exactly what it is, maybe you will agree with why I bought it for her." Naruto smiled and Kakashi and Angela nodded and then left the Hokage office. After leaving and grabbing gear, Kakashi and Angela made their way out of the leaf village and to fall village (They only take 1 ½ days to get there, same distance on the way back.)

**_Woof, Woof, DOGGY BOY!_**

It had now been four days since Ino had left for her mission and Suzanna and Amanda were sitting near the front gates of the leaf village waiting for her. She promised them that she would be back mid day on the fourth day. It was already noon and Suzanna and Amanda were anxious.

"I hope she's ok…" Suzanna said as she took a bite of her croissant that she had bought at a café.

"Hope whose ok?" A female voice said which startled Suzanna and Amanda. As the girls looked to the voice they saw a girl in long blonde hair. Ino.

"Yay, your back… now I can stop worrying about you!" Suzanna said giving her a hug.

"And we can stop getting hell from the boys…" Amanda said hugging Ino as well.

"Yeah… sorry about that… I should have known how Kiba and Shikamaru were going to take it; they always worry about when I go on solo missions, even if it's the simple ones like going to Suna by myself."

"Well, we have the right to worry about you, you are our friend." The girls turned to see Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Shasta standing behind them.

"Thanks guys," Ino said hugging Kiba and Shikamaru. Suddenly Suzanna's smiled turned to a frown.

"Um… Guys, we might have a problem."

"What are you talking about Suzanna?" Ino asked.

"Someone is almost at the gate, and he isn't in the best mood." Suzanna sighed trying to cover her ears. "Stupid sensitive hearing."

"Great, and I think I know exactly who it is" Ino sighed

"Yeah, and I am surprised you haven't heard him yet with all the yelling and swearing he's doing." Kiba commented covering his ears. "He'll be coming up to the gate soon." Suzanna and the group started walking to the gate to meet up with Colby. Ino knew she was in trouble so she hid behind her friends. When the group arrived at the gate they could all hear Colby now.

"That friggen numb headed dumb ass blonde, what the fucking hell was she thinking going out on that friggen dumb ass mission! Fuckin I leave for 4 days to clear my god damn mind and the dumb friggen blonde runs off on a seduction to sleep with another guy. God Damn! She fucking pulls a stunt like this again it's friggen over!." Then Colby see the end of her pony tail poking out behind Suzanna and Kiba. "INO GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

"Shit" Ino says under her breath before revealing herself from behind her friends "What do you want? Come to yell at me like everyone else has?" The group parts and backs away from Ino.

"Friggen right I have after the dumb ass stunt you just pulled"

"it wasn't as stupid as randomly running off to the village in the middle of the night without even telling anyone, we almost sent a search party after you if it wasn't for matt" Ino informed him.

"No. what you did was 10 levels below stupid and stupid is rock bottom on the smartness chart"

"Well if you didn't want me to do something stupid then why the hell did you run off"

"I went for a run to vent so I didn't blow up at you but apparently that's what I'm doing now and all because you went and did something that I wouldn't do."

"Just because you wouldn't go on a seduction mission doesn't mean i can't! Its not like i had anything better to do or anyone to stop me!"

"It means you cant go on one without telling me first. So I dont find out about it from somebody else and what you think would happen if your cover had been blown, tell me that." Colby asked as her got closer to her. He was beyond getting pissed and Suzanna was scared shitless, as was the rest of the group.

"It's not like it was my first seduction mission Colby, I've been on many since you left and none of them my cover has been blown and nothing would have happened!"

"You are full of bull shit, your cover get's blown you are dead. Then what? You are dead, there is no coming back from that, cheating death is one thing but death doesn't like to be cheated."

"I'm not useless Colby! I can defend myself!"

"Really? What bout when we took down Madara and you where knocked out and I fought tooth and nail to keep you out of cross fire" Colby interjected.

"EXCUSE ME? The ONLY reason i was knocked out was because i was protecting you after YOU got hurt by Sasuke's attack!"

"I was hurt but I was still in the fight, I could have taken down sasuke either way" Suzanna was about to step forward and retort to the comment but Ino interjected.

"Excuse me, if i remember right you needed Suzanna and Amanda's help AND you needed OUR help distracting him. I'm not useless Colby!"

"Really you want to drag them into this too? Be my friggen guest not gonna hide the fact that you were numb in the head when you went on the seduction mission."

"What's done is done... its not like its gonna change anything..."Ino looked away for a moment before turning back. "Your still mad about what Matt brought up about Chouji, thats the only reason your so mad that you HAD to storm away"

"Oh no I'm done with the Chouji bull shit. had nobody told me about YOU and YOUR mission I would come strolling in with not a fucking care in the world. But YOU are the reason I came storming back in."

"Why do you care! Its not like you would have... you didn't even tell me you were leaving. you just stormed off because of a stupid thing." Colby took a deep breath before speaking again.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have come storming back now would I?" Colby spoke in a softer tone. Everyone seemed shocked at how calm he was. Suzanna knew he just wanted the arguing to end. But, Ino apparently didn't.

"If you cared you wouldn't have left in the FIRST PLACE! What would you have done if the village was attacked while you were gone. What would you have done if you found out i died because you were gone! What then!" Suzanna and the group face palms and shakes their head in defeat.

"If she wouldn't have opened her mouth" Suzanna whispers to the group so Ino and Colby don't hear her. Everyone nodded.

"The village wouldn't have been attack because you see that up in the sky" Colby says as he points out a white streamlined object in the sky with wings. Everyone looks up to see the weird object.

"What is that thing?" Shikamaru asks the group. Before Suzanna could respond, Colby did.

"That is a UAV. Unmanned Aerial Vehical that can see for miles around and can see anyone and anything coming giving hours of advanced warning for village defences. and 2nd you wouldnt have died cause I would have been notified when the UAV saw any group of people larger than a squad within 5 miles of the village and the fall village is only 3 and a half miles away" Colby could tell Ino was running out comebacks but he felt like he was on a roll and decided to add a lil fuel to the fire. "How do you think I wouldah felt had you been killed on your mission and I come back to find you dead" Ino's head was spinning, she was confused about something and then it finally clicked into her head.

"Ummmm.. back up... the fall village is no where near in that range. The fall village is thousands of miles away not a mere five miles or whatever!" Ino corrected Colby. "And, what if you died on your run and i never heard from you again, what would i have been able to do about that!"

"nothing cause you don't have the Moxie to get up and be the first one out to friggen look for me" Ino looked confused and Suzanna along with the rest of the crew from their world all fell to the ground with anime sweat drops.

"I have no idea what moxie is... but i would have been the first one out of here looking for you and if it wasn't for matt telling me where you were i was getting ready to go out and look for your sorry ass!" Ino screamed.

"Moxie is will power, your self motivation, and bull you were you were pussy footing around with everyone talking, You should've been leading the friggen search party that came out and got me"

"I was told not to worry about you because you can take care of yourself and when you get pissed of to leave you alone. I wouldn't of been here sitting around waiting if you disappeared. I would have been there trying to find your ass and then kick your ass for leaving!" Ino barked "AND i used my... Moxie or whatever you call it not to drag your sorry ass back here and give you time to think so i went off and did a mission!" Suzanna, Amanda and the gang all noticed the more the argument dragged on the more frustrated Ino got and the calmer Colby got. Matt was getting kind of nervous bout how Colby was handling the situation. This wasn't normal for Colby unless he was ready to storm off again or blow up at somebody.

"And you know what? I'm NOT sorry i did the mission!"

"Shit!" Matt whispered to the group. "She just fucked it all up."

"Watch what you say and pick your next words carefully what you say next can either end what we have or keep it going." Colby spoke clearly and calmly. Ino seemed to stop and think about her words. Her tears were clearly visible now as they streamed down her cheek.

"If you love me then... then why did you leave me alone again." Her voice cracking. "I thought i lost you again for a minute." Ino whispered

"I came back didn't I?"

"But how long are you going to be here this time?" Ino couldn't even look at him straight in the eye at this point.

"Where else would I go? Can't go back home there is nothing left of my home world and I really don't want to make that trek all the friggen way back to the Fall village."

"Just because you stay in the leaf doesn't mean you would want to still be with me"

"I got a home and a job here, and I'm gonna find out here pretty soon weather I still have a girl to live with me in that house."

"Again, that doesn't give me an answer."

"Well… It should, I'm pretty damn sure there is only one Ino in this whole damn world." Colby retorted with a smirk. Ino seemed shocked for a minute then tackles Colby and starts crying into his chest. Colby grabs his shirt and ripped it over his head, revealing massive scars all over his body. Ino looked away in shock

"W-What?

"Look at me, only reason I made it through the war is cause of you. I should have died a hundred times over. The memory of you was the only thing that gave me the will to make it through." Colby hugged Ino tighter. "You don't know how many times I wanted to give up.

"I-I'm sorry Colby. I shouldn't have gone off on that mission" Ino whispered. Suzanna, Moriah, Amanda, Kakashi, Angela, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shasta and Akamaru all looked in amazement.

"What?" Colby asked because she whispered so quietly.

"I'm sorry!" Ino cried into him. Colby seemed shocked for a moment, then smiled at her.

"I love you Ino." Colby's hand shot up to her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Ino seemed to melt into the kiss fast as her tears start falling down her face. After the kiss was broken Ino noticed a scar on Colby's neck and cried harder, giving him a hug. The scar was across Colby's neck and it looked like someone had tried to cut his throat. Colby didn't say a word, he just held her as she cried. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking, his adrenaline was rushing. "I could never stop loving you"

"I-I love you too Colby." Ino said in between her cries. As Colby hugged her tighter, and Ino embraced the hug, they both started to glow. Colby's scars glowed a light blue color while Ino glowed a purplish blue color. Everyone watched in awe at the sight and as the light disappeared. Suzanna gasped in shock.

"COLBY!" Suzanna yelled and the couple looked up at her. "Look!"

"What?" Colby asked for a moment but then could feel something on his lower back. A tail. Colby was confused for a minute until he looked at Ino and his eyes opened wide. Ino was looking herself over as well. Her clothes had not changed much but now her top was long sleeved. She had a long blue and purple striped tail and very short ears on her head. She also had purple looking circles around her eyes (not bruises)

"What in the world?" Ino yelled as she looked over her new form.

"Ino, you're a lemur!" Suzanna and Amanda awed. Ino looked at them confused.

"I'm what?" Suddenly Ivory ran up to the group.

"Suzanna! Look what I found! It's a book of all the animals back home! Mom must have put it in my bag before we left the village." Suzanna smiled.

"Ivory, find a picture of a lemur please?" Ivory was confused, but she opened the book to look for it. After she found the picture, she handed the book to Suzanna who showed Ino.

"AWE! It's so cute!" Ino sighed and gave Colby a hug. Then she asked the question that everyone was thinking. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who would." Colby said. "Taisen!"

"You called?" Suddenly there was a small Polar bear next to Colby.

"You know it's bear season right?" Colby joked.

"There are not enough bears to hunt them in this world and Polar bears are extinct smart one."

"How in the world did this happen? I can understand me but Ino?"

"Well... you see... there is a legend..."

"Like Hercules kind of legend?"

"No you dumbass… like a demon legend, a myth of sorts." Colby and the rest of the group looked dumfounded, so Taisen continued. "The legend is, that after all the demons have been 'released' as in, found in their human hosts, that once the humans find their true mate, and finally admit their love, that is when their mates themselves become a demon... but... these demons can only be summoned in the presence of the demon male that they belong to... that is why when the mate turns demon, they match in one way or another."

"Ok, but how does a blue and purple lemur match a white and blue polar bear?"

"For you, the markings are the thing that matches… the creatures… well… they almost never match… except..." Taisen pauses and looks to Suzanna and Kiba. Colby being, well Colby, doesn't make the connection.

"Who is it?"

"Well… let's just say... their demons will BOTH be alpha wolves (Suzanna and Kiba, along with everyone else is still oblivious to what he said… then Colby finally make the click)

"So we are gonna have two wolves that are stubborn as mules to work with?"

"Yes, but that is why their dog-nin are also demons."

"Shasta and Akamaru too? What the hell?" Everyone laughed at Colby, including Taisen. Suzanna stepped forward this time.

"So wait, Kiba and Akamaru are going to be demons too!" Suzanna spoke up excited.

"Yes… they will be alpha male wolves like yourself and Shasta." Suzanna and Kiba smiled at each other, so did their dog-nin.

"Freaking-A, we got ourselves a wolf pack here to deal with." Amanda, Angela, Moriah and Ivory start laughing.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with vampires who sparkle... then this world would be really screwed up." Amanda, Moriah, Angela and Ivory laughed harder. Everyone looked at the girls like they had three heads.

"Amanda shut it! Those stupid twilight vampires don't need to be brought up... this is the real world... not that!" Suzanna snarled.

"Oh my god!" Colby face palmed and shook his head in disbelief. Suzanna made a mental note to tell the group what they were talking about later.

"Yes... but only you three will have a difficult time changing your mates… Naruto, Gaara and Ivory will have no problem changing their mates… Actually, they could do it right now if they wanted too"

"Why won't Ivory have a hard time changing Konohamaru? I can understand Naruto and Gaara, but Ivory?"

"The reasons are unknown, it depends on the demons, since Chuusen, Myu and I are... well... complicated... that may be the reason."

"So then, how would I change Konohamaru?" Ivory asked. Suddenly a cat appeared next to Ivory.

"You have to kiss Konohamaru, completing both of yours first kiss." The cat spoke. Everyone looked at the cat weird.

"Yes Rose is correct." Spoke a wolf that stood next to Suzanna.

"What the hell? Myu?" The wolf nodded.

"Suzanna and Amanda will both have to admit their true love for their mate; unfortunately, it is usually after a fight between the two. Just like what happened to Ino and Colby." Myu spoke. Everyone finally understood.

"Alright... ha-ha polar bear or not, being shirtless is getting kind of chill... wait..." Colby stopped questioningly. He looked into the sky and felt the wind blowing at him. "That's the North wind that's blowing. It's too early to have colder weather moving in now. Something doesn't feel right."

"Wouldn't it be too late? It is the middle of December!" Suzanna spoke up.

"Actually, it will become normal now. When your worlds combined, the weather also came along, so that means winter will come in December through April." Taisen explained.

"huh... never noticed it before. Back home the coldest air came in from the North east…" Colby paused a moment and then his eyes shot open wide. "I think we got a Nor' Easter coming!"

"Wait, that means…"

"SNOWSTORM!" Suzanna, Colby, Amanda, Ivory and Angela all scream with excitement.

"Umm, what is a Nor' Easter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it is kind of like a big storm, but this one brings a lot of cold air and snow!" Suzanna explained.

"I love nor'easters! Back home a good one would dump 2 to 3 inches of snow in a day and last 3 days!" Ivory added

"A Nor'easter will usually bring 12 to 36 inches an hour, 45-60 mph winds with gusts hitting 90, tree limbs snapping like twigs under the weight of the snow, people being snowed in with the main door to the house being blocked by snow and if the temps warm to just about freezing then drop to well below in the same day the snow will melt the freeze again making a huge mess on top of a mess" Colby explained excitedly. "I love it!"

"Some of us would get to go snowboarding and ice skating!" Suzanna and Ivory were jumping up and down with excitement about skating.

"Ok Well, since it is getting late, why don't we head in for some food!" Suzanna asked everyone. "Mom sent me with some recipes for homemade pizza and she also sent us some drinks from our world! Let's go!" Everyone followed Suzanna and Colby back to the house where they were joined by Temari, Matt, and Kankuro and they all sat in the living room arguing about what movie to watch. Suzanna and Ivory were in the kitchen making pizza for everyone.

"Why don't we watch a horror movie."

"NOT RIGHT BEFORE DINNER!" Suzanna yelled at Colby and Matt. Everyone laughed.

"Why not a romance?" Ino asked.

"HELL NO!" Matt, Colby, and Kiba yelled. You could hear Suzanna and Ivory laughing in the background.

"How about you watch Polar Express?" Ivory called to the group and everyone went quiet for a second before Ivory and Suzanna came out with some cups and four two liters of soda. "What?"

"That's a great idea! A Christmas movie right before Christmas, why didn't I think of that?" Colby joked and everyone laughed.

"Well, before we get to the movie." Suzanna interrupted as she poured a few drinks into the plastic cups she had brought out. "Everyone needs to try this." Suzanna and Ivory handed out the drinks to everyone but herself, Ivory, Colby and Matt. Kiba held his cup close to his nose to give it a sniff and it was pushed away pretty fast.

"This shit smells disgusting!" Everyone looked at the drink odd but then decided to take a sip. Temari took the first sip.

"Hmm, not bad, not my favorite, but definantly not bad." Everyone but Kiba took it as a sign it was good and decided to take a drink of the soda. It went down hill from there. Ino spat the drink back in the cup with no hesitation, Shikamaru gave the weirdest face and everyone else just calmly spit the drink back into the cup.

"What was that nasty crap!" Ino asked. Suzanna and Ivory laughed harder as Suzanna handed one of the bottles to Colby to drink. He was confused but took a drink anyways. Once he realized what the drink was he chugged that thing down so fast it was nuts.

"That my friends, was the nastiest thing you will ever taste. MOXIE!" Suzanna said.

"Yuck, that was disgusting." Shikamaru said as he took a glass from Ivory filled with something different. "Is this going to be just as bad?" Ivory shook her head no. Shikamaru sighed and then took a drink. The minute the drink hit his tongue he drank the whole cup.

"Wow, I wanna try!" Kiba said as Suzanna handed him a glass along with everyone else. Everyone seemed to enjoy this weird greenish drink that was handed to them. Colby smiled when he got his glass and could tell what it was.

"You would Suzanna. Mountain Dew?"

"WHAT! I LOVE Mountain Dew!" Everyone started laughing and the movie started as the pizza came out of the oven. Half way through the movie Ino thought of something and decided to ask.

"Wait, if we don't like Moxie, does that mean we don't have any in us?" COlby started laughing and nodded.

"That's exactly what that means." Ino looked shocked at him and then turned to Suzanna who was trying not to laugh.

"No Ino, Colby's just being a pest." Ino sighed and smacked Colby in the back of the head.

"Brat!" Everyone laughed and continued the movie until everyone fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes, it was edited. Hope you enjoyed that much better! May be updated again because Colby likes his parts to be more… him? Lol.**


	8. Planning a festival

**_Chapter 8! If this is up before December 14th or on December 14th I will be happy and so will Colby! So… here is chapter 8! _**

**_So.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLBY! Love you little bro! :P_**

**_Ivory: Sayuri'Suzanna'Inuzuka does NOT own anything besides a few jutsu, herself and three Naruto movies, a Kiba plush and a headband._**

**_Angela: She also doesn't own any of the amusement park rides mensioned or any of the music or animals mensioned. SO NO YELLING AT HER! Oh, and Santa's Village is a place in Jefferson New Hampshire USA so.. HA!_**

* * *

_**Suzanna's POV**_

I awake to the bright sunlight shining in from the living room window. I must not have gone to bed in my room last night. I look around and notice that everyone is in the living room with me. Ivory and Konohamaru must of already left for school because they were the only ones I didn't see but I saw Temari and Matt on the brown couch on the other side of the coffee table along with Kankuro and Moriah. Matt was snoring up a storm and I was surprised no one else was up because of it. Moriah was leaning on Kankuro's shoulder while he laid his head on hers. I looked next to me to see Shikamaru and Amanda snuggled up together on the couch and Ino and Colby sitting in one of the recliners with Angela covered in a blanket all by herself in the other. I smiled and was about to move when I finally realized a set of arms around me holding me down on the couch. Kiba was still sleeping and not even all my moving had woken him up yet. He looked so peaceful and his bushy hair was blocking the sun from hitting his eyes. I snuck out of his grip and walk to the kitchen to start making food for breakfast.

"Hmm, what to make?" I ask myself and I look around the kitchen. I looked in all the cupboards and finally decided on fruit loops with milk. Amanda had summoned us some of the food from our world so we could share it with everyone. I grabbed a pretty large bowl and filled it with cereal when I heard a knock at the door. I sigh, knowing that no one would answer the door and walk over to it. I open the door to see Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Sakura standing in the doorway. "Good Morning Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan, what do I owe this morning pleasure?"

"No honorifics Suzanna, you know that, we just wanted to come here and talk with all of you about a festival that will be starting tomorrow. May we come in?" Naruto asked. I nodded and ushered them all in.

"Just be careful, everyone is still sleeping in the living room as you can see, but I will wake them all up just a moment." I grab my I-pod from the coffee table and place it in the speakers so I can blare a specific song. Suddenly Revile alarmed through the living room and the speakers and I started to yell like an army drill sergeant. "**OK YOU MAGGOTS GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP OR I WILL GET THE KAZEKAGE AND HOKAGE TO BEAT YOUR ASSES!"** Suddenly everyone was up in a matter of seconds and Matt and Colby were standing up at attention. As I saw them at attention I started laughing along with Amanda and Moriah who also had just woken up.

"What the hell Suzanna, you couldn't of woken us up nicer?" Colby asked as he sat back down in the recliner.

"Hell no, Naruto and Gaara need to talk to all of us and I knew it would take forever to wake all of you up nicely." I walk into the kitchen as Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Hinata take seats where ever they could find them, to get my breakfast and then I walk back in with my bowl. "Did you guys already eat?" I ask Naruto and his gang. They all nod and I sit back down on my specially warm seat and snuggle up to him as I start to eat my cereal.

"What no breakfast for us?" Matt complained.

"Are your legs broken?" I ask with my mouth half full.

"What? No."

"Are your arms broken?" I say after I swallow.

"No."

"Then get off your lazy ass and get your own damn food, I ain't your maid." I retort as I put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "Plus your snoring was the thing that woke me up this morning you fat ass!" Everyone was either laughing or complaining as they walked into the kitchen to get food. Kiba tried to tickle me a bit but it wasn't working.

"Am I allowed to get up and get something to eat?" He asked. I smirked

"Nope." Kiba pouted but I wasn't going to look at the puppy dog face.

"Can I have a bite of whatever you have then?" He said looking over my shoulder at the abnormally large bowl. I giggled, pulled a spoon out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"I was hoping you would ask." Everyone walks back into the room with random bowls and spoons.

"Suzanna, what are you eating?" Amanda asked.

"I'm gonna be a fruit loop today, what about yall?"

"I'm gonna be cheery for cheerios!" Moriah giggled.

"I'm going coo-coo for coco puffs!" Amanda cheered

"I'm gonna be lucky with my lucky charms!" Angela smiled

"I'm just having frosted flakes." Matt added.

"Awe you ruined our fun Matt!" Suzanna giggled and then looked over to see what Shikamaru was eating. "You did not give Shikamaru fruity pebbles did you?" Suzanna said looking at Amanda.

"He chose it." Amanda raised her arms to defend herself before returning to her Coco puffs.

"You're going to be more hyper then Naruto on that cereal!" Suzanna giggled and everyone started laughing including Naruto. "Ok Naruto, what is it that you wanted to speak to us about?"

"There is a winter festival that happens every year and usually it is only for the Leaf village. We usually bring in bands and attractions from all over the country to perform and it is usually only over the 24 and 25th of December."

"Ok, so it was like a Christmas festival." Colby added.

"Yes, but this year, we were thinking of having it be for the Leaf, The Sand, and the Fall villages including opening up the railroad for everyone to go to and from the villages everyday." Gaara added.

"AND since you all were here we were thinking maybe you could summon up some things from your world and add them to our festivities? We could make it from the 22nd to the 25th." Naruto explained and then looked at Colby, "But that means the railroad would have to be all ready and to your standards by tomorrow at noon." Colby had a big old grin on his face.

"What a great idea! Good thing I started working on the train the other day while I was in the fall. Mike could easily bring it over for us for grand opening." Colby cheered.

"No wonder you were kind of calm when you came back here, besides the fight, you got to play with your trains." Suzanna joked and Colby smiled and nodded back.

"Now what do you mean bands Naruto? Do you want us to come up with a band or two?" Angela asked.

"Yes, we usually have two bands, one for opening ceremonies and one for closing ceremonies we set up a large stage in the middle of the area we use and they play music from all over. If you could maybe summon a band to play that would make it better."

"Well, Colby, what would you say? You are lead vocals," Suzanna pointed out and everyone looked at her weird.

"We would need Amanda to be something OTHER then drums though.. Maybe keyboard? Matt could be drums."

"I can't play drums or keyboard, maybe tambourine or back up guitar?" Amanda added.

"Yeah, and Ivory can play Keyboard and be back up vocals for me. Matt can be back up vocals when you need a guys voice." Suzanna said and Matt nodded.

"And for the second band, well, we have been kind of bored here so we made a band too." Angela spoke up. "Moriah and I were vocals, she was guitar, Joe was male vocals. Keyboard and when we needed it trumpet, Kevin did drums and Casey did bass."

"Well it sounds like we have music!" Colby cheered.

"Do you have an area where we could add all the stuff we summon to? Like the training grounds or something? Because if everyone agrees to my ideas, we have a lot of things and little space." Amanda smiled at everyone.

"Yes, we can use some of the training ground area to add things for everyone and actually it is pretty close to where the train tracks landed when you summoned them" Amanda smiled.

"Well ok, We will start planning and all we need you to do it set the area up." Suzanna cheered. "Lets start brainstorming!"

**_Woof! Woof! DOGGY BOY! _**

It had been three hours since the group started brainstorming what they would do for the festival and everyone had come up with ideas. Ivory and Konohamaru came back halfway through that time and started helping too. Once everything was finalized Suzanna and Amanda went over the list with everyone.

"Ok so we are summoning pretty much all of Santa's Village for rides, which include the Himalaya, Skyway sleigh, roller coasters, log flume, little kiddies train rides, Merry Go round, Bumper cars, Ferris wheel, adding Laser Tag, a Haunted House, the Tornado, Ice Hockey areas and Santa's workshop so the kids can make presents for their parents and friends. We will also be summoning the polar theater and they will be playing Christmas movies the whole festival." Suzanna announced.

"The movies that will be playing will be Polar Express, All the Rudolph movies, all the Frosty the Snowman movies, The year without a Santa Clause, Miser Brother Christmas, Twas' the night before Christmas, Christmas Carol, Jack Frost, Nester the long eared Christmas Donkey, both How the Grinch Stole Christmas movies, Santa Claus is coming to town, The Santa Clause 1, 2 and 3. Plus Santa Baby, Santa Baby 2, 12 dates of Christmas, Jeff Dunham's Christmas special, Glee Christmas special and any other more adult Christmas movies for the later movies." Ivory listed off. "And we will have another stage area outside for the bands… The New Englanders and the Platoon… to play at the ceremonies."

"Oh, and we are having the petting zoo with Polar Bears, Reindeer, Penguin, Snowshoe Hare, Artic Fox, Moose, and snow owls, and those have all been tamed as well, we don't need any accidents." Amanda added with a smile.

"What are we doing for food again?" Colby asked.

"That is all you can normally think about… anyways we will have Ice Cream, Gingerbread people, Hot Chocolate, Fried Ramen on a stick, by Naruto's request of course," In which Naruto smiled a bright smile. " And anything else food wise is already here or my father will be bringing from the village when they come. He will also be showing people how to make Maple Syrup so we will be summoning the Sugar house from back home and we will have Maple Cotton Candy, Maple Syrup on snow and anything else he comes up with."

"OH HEY!" Ivory jumped up in her seat for a moment.

"What?"

"Can we summon up two specific stores Suz? They would be nice presents for Master Jiraya and Lady Tsunade." Ivory gave that mischievous look.

"What store are you talking about Ivory?" Colby asked. Suzanna shied away for a moment when she realized.

"Your talking about Spencer's Ivory?" She nods. "That is the last time I bring you in there Ivy… She is talking about that store called Spencer's, the one with all the adult things in the back? Wouldn't Master Jiraya like that?" Everyone went pale and then started laughing.

"I want to get him a blow up doll for Christmas." Everyone started rolling on the floor laughing with what Ivory just said.

"That would be perfect, and I'm guessing you are talking about a liquor store for Tsunade so she can try some of our whiskey and stuff from our world… They would be leaving us alone for the whole festival!" Suzanna cheered towards the end once she realized what Ivory was getting at.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh, are you guys going to summon some stores from your world for us to shop from? Like clothing stores and little shops for presents?" Suzanna and Amanda looked at Ino who had asked the question to each other and back at her with a smile.

"What a great idea!" Amanda said adding it to her list of things she would have to summon.

"Ok, so now we are all set, Naruto can you show Amanda where she will be putting all this stuff, Colby, why don't you get the train ready, Ino go with Colby to the fall village and inform the Forukage (Fall Leader) Colonel Meyers of what is going on, Angela, Shikamaru and Kakashi can help out Amanda with summoning and Ivory and Konohamaru will be going back to school and training. Kiba and I will head to the Sand village as escorts for Gaara so he can inform all his people of what is going on. Colby, you will need to come pick us up with the train so we can come back tonight to get ready for tomorrow." Suzanna assigned

"Why don't you just run back with Kiba, Akamaru and Shasta?" Colby asked.

"Because we will be having non ninja's with us and they more then likely can't run as fast as we can." Suzanna sighed having to explain. "And you will probably be bringing back Morgan, Joe and a few of our family and friends tonight." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Suzanna, what do you want me to do?" Moriah asked with Matt coming behind her.

"Well, since I am assuming Temari and Kankuro are coming with us back to the Sand village why don't you come with us. You can help me explain the fall village to the people of the sand." They both nodded and started to grab their gear. Naruto stopped Suzanna before she left the house.

"Would you like me to expand the house a bit for guests Suzanna? It seems like you will have a lot of people staying here." Suzanna smiled

"Even if it is only temporary that would be amazing Naruto, thank you." Suzanna gave Naruto a hug, grabbed her gear, and headed out to the gate when she realized something. "CRAP!" Suzanna ran back to the Hokage Mansion to find Hinata. "Hinata, could you do me a favor and watch over Ivory while I'm gone?"

"Of course Suzanna, its no problem at all."

"You are the best Hinata!" Suzanna gave her a hug. "Gotta run!" Suzanna ran to the gate and met up with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Moriah, Matt and Kiba with Shasta and Akamaru. Colby and Ino were there as well getting ready to head out to the fall village. "Come home in one piece you two!" Suzanna called to Colby and Ino and they both rolled their eyes.

"We should be saying that to you Suz. Have fun!" Suzanna nodded and everyone went their separate ways.

**_Woof! Woof! DOGGY BOY!_**

After a few hours of running their butts off, Suzanna, Kiba, Akamaru, Shasta, Temari, Kankuro, Moriah, Matt and Gaara all arrived in Suna.

"I love how I have been here in this world twice and NEVER been to Suna before." Suzanna pointed out as she admired all the large buildings made of sand and the large wall protecting the village. "This place is so cool!"

"That's what I said the first time I was here." Moriah giggled. Gaara led the group to the Kazekage tower and it seemed like everyone was already gathering in the square to listen to what the Kazekage was going to say.

"People of Suna!" Gaara announced and the whole village went quiet. "Tomorrow, we will be starting a new tradition with our allies in Konaha. They will be hosting a Tri village festival for everyone in Konaha, here in Suna and our new friends from the Village in the Fall." The village people seemed to whisper wondering what the fall village was. "I know many of you have questions about this new village and the festival, and that is why I have brought people to explain everything to you." Gaara stepped back and usher Suzanna to come forth and speak.

"Good thing I am good at public speaking." Suzanna sighed before walking up to the edge for the villagers to see her. "Great people of Suna. My name is Suzanna Michelle" More whispers spread through the air and finally someone spoke out.

"Aren't you one of the three who helped the Kazekage and Hokage to defeat Madara Uchiha and bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the Leaf?" an older gentleman asked.

"Yes I am. My friends and I are actually from another world. One that is different then your world in many ways. Madara had summoned us to be pawns in his reign of terror, but did not expect the three of us to fall in love with the world… and the people in it." Suzanna had glanced back and Kiba who smiled. "Our world was being destroyed and somehow, all the survivors have arrived into your world, and now all reside in the Fall village. Some may live among you and you just haven't noticed them."

"SUZANNA!" suddenly five younger children, most about Ivory's age came to the front of the crowd along with an older women about the age of Suzanna's mother. Suzanna smiled bright at she gazed upon Ivory's friends Rebecca, Lauren, Julianna, whom is Joe's sister, and two boys names Zeke and Elijah. The older women was Paula, or Auntie P and Suzanna and Ivory called her.

"We are now here in this world to stay, and to thank our friends in Konaha and here in Suna, we wanted to celebrate the Christmas season with a large festival. Many of you are probably wondering how you would get there and back. From our world, a train came with us and the tracks have been laid so the train only travels between Suna, Konaha and Fall. All of you will have free rides on the train to travel between the villages for civilians and shinobi alike." The villagers seemed to be excited about that. Now it was Moriah's turn to come up and speak.

"My name is Moriah Alexis Boivin, and I have also come to this world with Suzanna. Some of you may have seen me in this village as I am a member of the fall village. The festival will not be like festival you have had in the past. This festival will bring all of you a taste of what our world was like. There will be rides, games, food and movies all day and night to celebrate the holiday. There will also be shopping areas so everyone can shop for presents or just to shop for the avid shopoholic." Moriah smiled. The village really seemed to like that. Suddenly another man came into view.

"But what about this fall village, if they are from your world, that must mean they are not ninja, why are we allies with a village that is not a major shinobi village?" Suzanna was about to speak with Matt came forward. Suzanna didn't notice before but he had an M16 on his back.

"My name is Matt Evangelista, and I am the representative from the Fall village for military affairs. We may not be ninja, but we are soldiers. Ever single one of the people in the Fall village have or have fired a thing we like to call a rifle." He unsung the M16 from his back. "This is our weapon. It could kill a person from a far distance in one shot and sometimes can even be silent for assassination kills. We have all this experience and more of different wars. We have already informed the Kazekage that we would share the technology with Suna, but for military use only because it is so dangerous." The man seemed to nod, please with the information. Suddenly a loud whistle came from outside the wall of Suna and everyone looked towards it confused.

"Do not fear, that is only the train coming towards the village. I asked the chief engineer Colby Miles to bring it to show you all as well as bring me and my friends back to Konaha tonight. The train will be able to transport you to Konaha and fall within hours instead of running for days. It will also be easier to gain supplies from the other villages in times of need." Suzanna announced. The whistle blew louder and a large cloud of sand came into view along with the train tracks in the sand. Once more the whistle blew and a large puff of sand came out from both sides of the already large sand cloud. As the train came closer, the train station soon appeared out of the genjutsu and everyone awed. It was a simple train station with bench seats up against the protective wall of Suna, still in sight of the guards up on the wall. As the train pulled to a stop there was one more puff of sand and then the sand disappeared to reveal a large black machine with the number 4 painted on the engine and many cars on the back also black. When the train was fully stopped, three men in what were supposed to be blue but were black overalls and blue baseball caps came out of the engine.

"My name is Colby Miles and I am the Chief Engineer of this railroad, these two men with me are Mike and Bill. They will be running this train under my management while I run as a ninja for the leaf and fall villages. They will be your drivers to and from Konaha for the festival and any other time you ride the rails." Colby announced. "This is only one of the trains that will be running between the villages. There is another one as well but with the number 5."

"Now, the festival will begin tomorrow in Konaha. You may all go back to your homes." Gaara announced. All the villagers went back to what they were doing but Suzanna was attacked by the five kids.

"Suzanna we are so happy you are alive! Is Ivory ok?" Julianna asked.

"Yes Ivory is fine, she is in the leaf." everyone seemed to smile and Paula finally got in to give Suzanna a hug.

"So no Angela and Robbie?" Paula asked.

"No, they didn't make it… my mother and father are in the fall village though. You can stay with us in the leaf village until after the festival and you may go to which ever village you want." Paula nodded and then suddenly Julianna screamed and started running to a figure coming out of one of the cars.

"JOE!" Joe hugged his sister and had a tear fall out of his eye.

"I'm so glad you are ok." He said to her.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but we have to be getting to the leaf soon. It's going to be getting dark." Everyone nodded at what Colby had said and they all jumped into the first car. Morgan was also in the car along with Laurie, George and Josef. The reunions happened while Colby fired up the engine with Mike and Bill. After the train roared to a start and began its voyage to the leaf, Colby came into the car with Ino behind him. Ino and Colby were both covered in soot from the fire box and Suzanna, George and Laurie just couldn't hold back their laughter.

"What were you rolling in the coal Colby? I know you missed the trains but really?" George joked with Colby. Colby was like the son George never had. He only had Suzanna and Ivory.

"You know it George." Soon the reminiscing and story telling started as the night finally caught up with the world. After an hour or so of traveling they hear Mike come over the intercom.

"Next stop, Leaf village, 5 minutes."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy. It is not as long as the others but I was short on time and resources. Next chapter? FESTIVAL! The description of the train will be better in the next chapter because I will have it as Colby's point of view and well, he still loves trains.**_

_**BTW Colby is the one who came up with the names a while ago so if they are a little corny… blame him.**_


	9. Let the Festival begin Oil Spill

_**Chapter 9! I am so excited I have actually been able to write these chapters! Thank you to my lovely little brother Colby! He wrote some of this chapter and he will also help in a specific part in the next chapter. I will explain later but for now. Please enjoy.**_

_**Colby: Would you like me to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Suzanna: Are you gonna do it right?**_

_**Colby: Yes**_

_**Suzanna: Then go ahead.**_

_**Colby: Suzanna don't own anything but herself and a few jutsu. I own myself and a few of the ideas as well. We also DO NOT own the dang song we use.**_

_**Suzanna: thank you bro!**_

* * *

_RECAP!_

_After the train roared to a start and began its voyage to the leaf, Colby came into the car with Ino behind him. Ino and Colby were both covered in soot from the fire box and Suzanna, George and Laurie just couldn't hold back their laughter._

_"What were you rolling in the coal Colby? I know you missed the trains but really?" George joked with Colby. Colby was like the son George never had. He only had Suzanna and Ivory._

_"You know it George." Soon the reminiscing and story telling started as the night finally caught up with the world. After an hour or so of traveling they hear Mike come over the intercom._

_"Next stop, Leaf village, 5 minutes."_

* * *

**_Suzanna's POV_**

After we arrived back in the leaf village, we all walked over to the area where the festival would be. As we approached we could see many of the attractions already up and many buildings for the venders.

"She must not have put up the Ferris wheel yet, I don't see anything…." Matt was interrupted when suddenly a Ferris wheel started to grow from the ground up. "Never mind." Everyone laughed, giggled or smirked. After a few more minutes we found Amanda, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Angela, Naruto, Hinata, Ivory, Hanabi and Konohamaru standing around a large open area with Angela holding what seemed like a map in her hands.

"So what should we place next to the Ferris Wheel, we could put the bumper cars here? It would be low enough not to cause much trouble." I heard Angela say.

"Yeah, you may want to put something enclosed under there, if people get sick on the Ferris Wheel you want something that won't be open." I giggled as I called. Everyone turned to me and Ivory suddenly ran past me and tackled her friends.

"Well it seems everyone is here." Naruto smiled as the group walked closer. I smiled as well. "The jutsu for the addition to the house is in place Suzanna, there should be plenty of rooms for all your friends for the festival." I smile again and give him a friendly hug.

"Thank you again for everything Naruto. This is going to be the best festival ever!" I cheered.

"Suzanna, I just have a few more things to summon and then I will be back at the house if we just all want to meet there?" Amanda asked.

"Sure," I looked back to Colby. "Hey Colby, did you think to ask people from the fall village if they could help us run some of the stands and rides?"

"Actually I did, some of the people I talked to said they actually did rides at Santa's village so they know the rides like the back of their hand. Others said they would happily do food stands and people I didn't even know came up and asked if they could work in a shop instead of going to the festival. Most were because their families didn't survive."

"Caitlin and Casey actually volunteered too to help. They said they would rather have you guys enjoy the festival then enjoy it themselves."

"Remind me to thank everyone!" I smiled. "Ok everyone, why don't we head to the house so we can rest up for the big day tomorrow. Oh, and we kind of need to practice our songs for tomorrow."

"Kevin, Jessica, Casey, Caitlin and Tim will be on the first train here tomorrow so Kevin will be able to practice tomorrow." I nodded and everyone followed me to the house except for Amanda, Kakashi and Shikamaru who stayed behind to help set up the final things.

Everyone arrived at the house. Suzanna showed everyone to the rooms that they would be staying in. Julianna, Rebecca, Ivory and Lauren would be staying in Ivory's room. Zeke, Josef and Elijah would stay in a spare room together and Konohamaru would join them if he wanted to. Paula would be in a room by herself and George and Laurie would also be in a room. Morgan, Angela, Matt, Joe and Moriah each took one of the original spare rooms. There also would be plenty of room for Casey and Caitlin, and Kevin and Jessica to each share a room while Tim could just take an extra room to himself. Ivory showed the girls her room upstairs and everyone else seemed to tour the house on their own while Suzanna and Colby walked up to the recording studio that was SUPPOSED to be for Suzanna and Ivory. It had all the gear for a band and any extra instruments that they could want for a band. As the two of them set up Amanda and Shikamaru came inside and Amanda flopped on the couch.

"I am sooo happy that I can sort of relax now." Shikamaru smirked and sat next to her on the couch. Amanda smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for being there with me today, I probably would have passed out a few times if you didn't make me eat."

"You should always eat." Shikamaru stated before kissing Amanda. "You need to keep up your strength."

"AMANDA! IVORY! MATT! LETS GO! TIME FOR PRACTICE!" Suzanna yelled from upstairs. Amanda sighed as she heard one set of running footsteps from upstairs and one set of footsteps walking from the main floor.

"I guess I have to get to practicing." Amanda and Shikamaru walked upstairs to the recording studio. They entered and saw Suzanna with a slung camouflage electric guitar over her shoulder adjusting a green camouflage microphone, Colby holding a regular acoustic guitar with a blue tint and Matt was sitting in the drum seat hitting a few of the drums to test them out. Ivory was also in the room playing a few keys on the keyboard.

"There you are Amanda, there is a bass guitar if you want to play that or there is a tambourine, a banjo, and other things we can choose from." Suzanna said pointing to a closet full of guitars in the corner of the office. Amanda smiled and grabbed the tambourine for the moment.

"Well, you know it all depends on what songs we are going to do for the festival. I would play banjo for only a few of them and tambourine for the other ones." Amanda pointed out then she looked over at Colby. "Are we going to sing a song when the train comes in tomorrow?"

"No, the other guys will because I will be either on stage or on the train. I will probably need you and Suzanna to be on the stage too but we will find that out tomorrow. Why don't we just start a list of songs we want to sing tomorrow for the festival." Colby said as he got a piece of paper and started writing ideas down.

"Hey Suzanna?" Everyone looked up to see Laurie in the doorway.

"Yeah mom?"

"Your father and I are going to make dinner for all of us, I hope everyone likes barbeque. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, thank you mommy!" Suzanna smiled at her mom as she left the room to start cooking downstairs.

"Alright, lets get to work!"

After an hour or so, Suzanna and the gang had come up with a list of songs, mainly country per request of Colby. Laurie and George had just finished cooking all the food and now everyone was heading down to the large dining area to eat dinner. Suzanna did a few minor introductions for the ones who didn't know each other.

"So Ivory, are you and Konohamaru training tomorrow?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah, but I think I am going to ask Ebisu-sensei if I can bring Zeke, Elijah, Julianna, Lauren, Rebecca and Josef to class with me."

"I don't think you should, that would be a lot of work for your sensei."

"Well, I can always talk to Iruka-sensei, I bet he would help with all of your friends." Shikamaru spoke up.

"And if he can't I know of a specific ninja who isn't allowed to leave the village that owes me a favor." Suzanna smirked.

"You are NOT letting them train with Sasuke!" Kiba asked shocked.

"What, it would work. But no, I'll just see if they can go to the academy." Suzanna smirked and everyone finished eating. The kids (Ivory, Konohamaru, Zeke, Elijah, Julianna, Lauren, Josef and Rebecca) all headed to bed or headed home in Konohamaru's case. Everyone else wasn't to far behind the kids and they all headed to bed for a well deserved nap.

* * *

Suzanna, and probably the rest of the people in the house, awoke to the abnormal noise of a whistle coming towards the village.

"That train is going to be the death of the thing I like to call beauty sleep." Suzanna groaned as she tried to cover her head with the pillow.

"What are you talking about, you don't need beauty sleep." Suzanna smirked as she heard that deep voice coming from behind her on the bed.

"Thanks hun, but still, I could really use my sleep." Suzanna said as she turned over to face Kiba. Kiba gave her that smirk that she loved so much and she kissed him.

"SUZANNA!"

"What the Fuck?" Suzanna asked as she looked at the time on the alarm clock to the right of her bed. The time read 9:00. "Wow, I am guessing everyone else is up except us."

"KIBA! SUZANNA! STOP MAKING OUT OR WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Suzanna and Kiba both looked towards the door and growled at the nothing that was there.

"I'm going to kill Colby…." Kiba growled and Suzanna smirked.

"Not if I get to him first!" Suzanna said jumping out of the bed and running to the closet to quick change. Suzanna came out wearing a tight fitting light blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Kiba was in the bathroom changing back into his mission clothes. Suzanna had given him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear for the night so he didn't have to sleep in his mission clothes all the time. "Race you down! First one there gets to kill Colby."

"Your on!" Kiba and Suzanna booked it out the door and down the stairs. Suzanna decided to ride the banister down most of the stairs and she skidded across the floor with her sock the only thing on her feet. As she was about to fall on her butt kiba came crashing under her from slipping on his own socks against the wooden floor and Suzanna landed right on top of him.

"Finally you two get down here." A female voice said which Suzanna wasn't expecting said. She turned to see Jessica, Kevin, Tim, Casey and Caitlin looking at her with a laugh.

"HAHA very funny, now where the hell is that guy I call my brother." Suzanna looked around to try and find Colby. Colby was rolling on the floor laughing. Suzanna turned back to Kiba who smirked at her.

"You won, the honor is yours." Suzanna smirked and then launched at Colby.

"YOU ARE ONE DEAD SON OF A BITCH COLBY PHILLIP MILES!" Suzanna said as she tried to strangle said boy who was rolling around so much she couldn't get a grip.

"Ok ok Suzanna, now come eat your breakfast. The festival starts in less then an hour and we still have to get down there and get ready. Your friends are already bringing the band equipment down." Suzanna smiled at her mom and then her and Kiba ate their breakfast and everyone headed down to the stage where the festival would start.

It was almost 10 now and the festival opening ceremonies were about to start. Gaara, and Colonel Meyers were already in the village, arriving when the train came earlier in the morning. Now Naruto, Gaara, Colonel Meyers, Suzanna, Colby and Amanda stood towards the side of the stage waiting for the time to hit. Morgan, Moriah, Kevin, Casey, Joe and Angela were already on stage waiting to start playing. They were going to play a few songs before the train was suppose to roll in.

Finally the time hit 10 and Naruto walked out to the center stage where the microphone was waiting.

"People of Konoha, Suna and Fall. Welcome to the first annual. TRI VILLAGE FESTIVAL!" Naruto announced and everyone in the village (who were actually paying attention) cheered. "Before I say anything else, I would like to call up the leaders of the other villages. Kazekage-sama, Forukage-sama." Gaara and Colonel Meyers walked up towards Naruto and stood on either side. "Now, this festival may be hosted in Konaha, but the real hosts are our friends from the fall village. If it wasn't for their other world, we would not be having such a festival." The crowd cheered. "Now, I say we should start the festival, but, someone has an announcement before everything starts. Suzanna?" Suzanna sighed before walking up with Amanda and Colby at her side.

"Welcome everyone, most of you know who the three of us are. My name is Suzanna Michelle, and my friends here are Colby Miles and Amanda Lynn. We are all originally from another world but now we reside in the leaf village."

"We really hope you enjoy this festival we put together for you all. We tried to get things from our home world here to show you what it was like."

"We will also have a small treat for you as some of you probably heard this morning. We will be opening up a railroad between Suna, Konaha and the Fall Village for shinobi and civilian alike to travel in between the villages every day not just for the festival."

"If you have any questions or comments, please just talk to one of the people working the rides and shops, they are all from our world and would love to tell you their sotries just like they would probably love to hear yours. Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce you to something everyone can relate to. MUSIC!" The crowd cheered. "Now remember, this is all music from our world, but please give it up… for the PLATOON!" Suzanna said running off stage to give Kevin and Joe the microphone.

"Hey guys! We are the Platoon like Suzanna just said. I'm Joseph Dami, I'm lead vocals, and I play trumpet when needed. There is also Kevin Alquist who plays lead guitar and back up vocals. Casey Henry who plays the drums. Morgan Gilman who sings lead female vocals and plays acoustic guitar. Moriah who plays bass and sings back up vocals, and the lovely Angela who plays the keyboard and the tambourine." The crowd cheered. "Well, now I hope you enjoy, we are going to start off with what we call a classic. This is 'We will Rock you by and amazing band called Queen"

_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
**__**Playin in the street gonna be a big man some day  
**__**You got mud on your face You big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place**_

_**Singing We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**_

_**Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face You big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place**_

_**We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**_

_**Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place**_

_**We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**_

The crowd cheered loudly and Suzanna was already starting to get Goosebumps from how excited she was.

"Ok, how about another one! This one is called 'Next Contestant by Nickleback"

_**I judge by what she's wearing**_  
_**Just how many heads I'm tearing**_  
_**Off of assholes coming on to her**_  
_**Each night seems like it's getting worse**_  
_**And I wish she'd take the night off**_  
_**So I don't have to fight off**_  
_**Every asshole coming on to her**_  
_**It happens every night she works**_  
_**They'll go and ask the DJ**_  
_**Find out just what would she say**_  
_**If they all tried coming on to her**_  
_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_  
_**They think they'll get inside her**_  
_**With every drink they buy her**_  
_**As they all try coming on to her**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
_**Is that your hand?**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**There goes the next contestant**_

_**I even fear the ladies**_  
_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_  
_**Just as bad for coming on to her**_  
_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_  
_**Each time she bats an eyelash**_  
_**Somebody's grabbing her ass**_  
_**Everyone keeps coming on to her**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_****__**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
_**Is that your hand?**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**There goes the next contestant**_

_**I'm hating what she's wearing**_  
_**Everybody here keeps staring**_  
_**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_****__**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
_**Is that your hand?**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**There goes the next contestant**_

_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**Each night seems like it's getting worse**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**There goes the next contestant**_

The crowd went wild again. "Why don't we let the lovely ladies sing a song for you all now." Joe said as Morgan walked up to the microphone.

"Thanks guys, now why don't we sing a little bit for you, this one is called, 'Never Underestimate a Girl' by Vanessa Hudgens" Morgan smiled. The boys seemed to roll their eyes but started playing anyways.

**_It takes a girl to understand_**  
**_Just how to win_**  
**_She knows...She can_**  
**_I think it's clear_**  
**_Who wears the pants_**  
**_What boy...could stand...a chance_**

**_She makes it look easy_**  
**_In control completely_**  
**_She'll get the best of you...every single...time_**  
**_Thought by now you'd realize you should_**

**_Never underestimate a girl_**  
**_Gets anything she wants_**  
**_She's never gonna stop_**  
**_(You know it...we know it)_**  
**_Never underestimate a girl_**  
**_She's always got a plan_**  
**_The world is in her hands_**

**_She got the lipstick_**  
**_Puts it together_**  
**_Boys have it good_**  
**_But girls have it better...(watch out)_**  
**_Your secretary might_**  
**_End up your boss_**  
**_Whether you...really like it...or not_**

**_She makes it look easy_**  
**_In control completely_**  
**_She'll get the best of you... every single...time_**  
**_That's right...no no no you should_**

**_Never underestimate a girl_**  
**_Gets anything she wants_**  
**_She's never gonna stop_**  
**_(You know it...we know it)_**  
**_Never underestimate a girl_**  
**_She's always got a plan_**  
**_The world is in her hands_**

**_She might be the president_**  
**_Make all the rules_**  
**_Don't try to win the game_**  
**_You're only gonna lose_**  
**_Now girls you know we got it_**  
**_Got it going on_**  
**_We've been trying to tell them all along_**  
**_Listen up guys_**  
**_Take a little sound advice_**

**_Never underestimate a girl_**  
**_Gets anything she wants_**  
**_She's never gonna stop_**  
**_(You know it...we know it)_**  
**_Never underestimate a girl_**  
**_She's always got a plan_**  
**_The world is in her hands _**

All the crowd cheered but it seemed like the girls were the ones cheering loudest on this song. "How bout one more girl power song for yall, I know the other band will play some good songs so I don't wanna take their songs. So here is a little country song I like to call 'Tough' by a girl name Kellie Pickler. HIT IT!"

**_I wanted lace, I wanted pearls_**  
**_To be a princess like the other girls_**  
**_But life came hard to my front door_**  
**_And I grew up tryin' to even up the score_**

**_Tough; I ain't never been nothin' but tough_**  
**_All my edges have always been rough_**  
**_But Jesus loves me anyway; oh, back off_**  
**_There ain't nothin' wrong with a woman who got a little backbone_**  
**_Just wait till you taste her kind of love_**

**_You want a shy little thing_**  
**_A pretty little high-heeled thing_**  
**_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_**  
**_Tough_**  
**_  
The way I see it, the hand of Fate_**  
**_Did me a favor with the cards he dealt my way_**  
**_Found out fast life is a game_**  
**_You're out real quick if you don't know how to play_**

**_Tough; I ain't never been nothin' but tough_**  
**_All my edges have always been rough_**  
**_But Jesus loves me anyway; oh, back off_**  
**_There ain't nothin' wrong with a woman that got a little backbone_**  
**_Just wait till you taste her kind of love_**

**_You want a shy little thing_**  
**_A pretty little high-heeled thing_**  
**_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_**

**_I'll be serious, you ain't fooled me much_**  
**_You're still hangin' 'round so you can try your luck_**

**_With tough; I ain't never been nothin' but tough_**  
**_All my edges have always been rough_**

**_You want a shy little thing_**  
**_A pretty little high-heeled thing_**  
**_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_**

**_You know what I gotta say about that is tough_**

* * *

"Three minutes till the Leaf Village, Bill. Stoke the fire and get some smoke rolling out the stack. We want to put on a good show for the crowd." Mike said as engine 4 barked sharply through her stack under the weight of a 7 car train. Grey smoke came blasting out with each bark.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Bill said with a smile. Bill turned on the blower to let more air into the fire box and turned on the water injector to start filling up the boiler. He took a deep breath as if to suck in the spirits of generations of firemen before him. Then he set to work firing like a bastard.

"Train 1 to yard master we are 3 minutes out."

* * *

-Back at the Festival-

Colby, being Yard master for the moment, smiled at the radio and nodded to Kevin and Joe

"Hey guys! The train is 3 minutes out and I got the prefect song to bring it in with." Kevin said when he heard that the train way three minutes out.

"Alright Folk we are gonna play one last song before a surprise of the festival arrives. It's called Runaway Train by a band called AC/DC" Kevin said the band started to play and the crowd moved with the beat.

One hot angel  
One cool devil  
Your mind on the fantasy  
Livin on the ecstasy

Off in the distance the faint ringing of a bell could be heard along with a faint whine of a whistle

Give it all, give it,  
Give it what you got  
Come on give it all a lot  
Pick it up move it  
Give it to the spot  
Your mind on a fantasy  
Livin on ecstasy

Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Yeah the Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)

One hard ringin' bell  
Old school rebel  
A ten for the revelry  
Jamming up the agency  
Shake it, Shake it

Mike had that train rockin and rolling. Bill had a white hot fire blasting inside the belly of engine.

Take it to the spot  
You know she make it really hot  
Get it on, give it up  
Come on give it all you got  
Your mind on a fantasy  
Livin on the ecstasy

"Train 1 to Yard we are 2 minutes out. Over" Mike called out over the radio

Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Yeah the Runaway Train yeah  
(Running right off the track)

As the train rounded the final curve for the station Bill had engine 4 pumping out black smoke like it was nobody's business. Mike had the engine pulling hard and each bark of the stack could faintly be heard mixed in with the blasting music. It was a long straight away into the station.

On the Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)

(Casey Guitar Solo)

One hot southern belle  
Son of a devil  
A school boy spelling bee  
A school girl with a fantasy  
One hard ringin' bell  
Old school rebel  
A ten for the revelry  
Jamming up the agency  
Shake it, Take it  
Take it to the spot  
You know  
She make it really hot Yeah  
Give it all, give it up  
Come on give it what you got  
You know she's just like it

Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
She's coming off the track  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Give it all, give it up  
Come on give it all you got  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)

As the song ended engine 4 rolled to a stop and Mike timed it so as the last note in the song was played he cut loose with the whistle. The black engine which normally would be clean, with the black boiled shined and the brass polished like a mirror. Was covered with soot, and ash from the stack. Suzanna walked back on stage.

"Why don't we all give the Platoon a round of applause for a great selection of music!" The crowd cheered and Suzanna smiled. "Alright, now as you can see behind me, this is one of the trains that will be traveling between the two villages! And in honor of one of our favorite railroads back home…" Colby turned to Suzanna before she continued. "We will be calling it, the Narrow Gauge Railroad!" Colby smiled and gave Suzanna and thumbs up. "Now please, start enjoying the festival!" Colby got closer to the engine, and as he did he looked at the engine and only one thing came to his mind.

"Where is a damn rag and the brasso?" Colby yelled to Mike and Bill. Mike tossed a roll of paper towels and yellow bottle of brasso.

"Here you go Chief" Mike said.

"Gee thanks." Colby said as he rolled his eyes and climbed up on the running boards on the side of the engine and got to work cleaning off the engine as Mike and Bill oiled and greased all the running gear, slide bars, connecting rods axles and everything else that moved. Ino decided to join the boys in cleaning and it was a good thing she decided to wear something different from her other clothes. She borrowed some clothes from Suzanna which consisted of a pair of dark blue overalls, which Suzanna had no idea where they came from, and a dark purple shirt underneath. Colby seemed to be happy that Ino was actually interested in the train.

After the engine was clean everyone decided to meet up together by the engine so Laurie could get a picture with everyone. Mike, Bill, Colby and Ino were hanging out of the engine still covered in black from everything while everyone else was standing on the side. After Laurie took the picture, Ino saw her parents coming closer and decided to go see them. She jumped out of the engine and ran over.

"Hey mom, Hey dad."

"Why in the world are you all black?" Her mother seemed disgusted. "And what in the world are you wearing?"

"I was helping Colby and the boys clean the train! It was awesome! And I borrowed some clothes from Suzanna so I didn't get my mission clothes all dirty." Ino looked to her father who seemed like he couldn't hold in his laugh that dearly wanted to come out.

"Why don't you come home and clean up."

"No thanks Ma, I don't want to, I'm going to hang around the engine with Colby for a while." Ino's mother looked utterly shocked. What in the world happened to her little girl.

"But honey, your filthy! Please come home and get cleaned up. And since when do you call me Ma?"

"Umm, Hahaha I guess I've been hanging with Colby too much. But I don't want to change, it don't matter if I'm filthy, it will all wash out later." Ino said. Finally Inochi lost it and burst into a laugh.

"It looks like our little princess isn't little, nor a princess anymore dear." Ino's mom sighed.

"I guess so… have fun my dear." Ino's mom said as she walked back towards home with her husband. Suddenly Ino saw Colonel Meyers walk towards Colby and the gang.

"Colby, I have some unfortunate news." Everyone seemed to pay attention to this. "There has been a report of a oil spill in an industrial part of the Land of Fire by the Fall Village." Naruto came up and joined in.

"Colonel Meyers here said that you were an expert at those kind of things so I want to send you and a few people of your choosing." Naruto added. Colby nodded.

"Ok Cool, I'm taking my team, Tim, Matt, Kevin, you up for it?"

"You know it!" Matt said giving him a high five. Kevin and Tim nodded.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, why don't you come as well, it will give the guys some time away from the girls, but hey, no Akamaru. If you want his fur to stay white he's gotta stay." Kiba nodded and Akamaru pawed back over to Shasta.

"Can I come too?" Kankuro asked.

"Why not, you too Konohamaru, come join the big boys." Konohamaru smiled. "Hey, Amanda. We need equipment ASAP. Excavators, Dump trucks, Vac trucks, hoses, oil absorbent pads." Colby said as he fired off a list of all the equipment that, Matt, Kankuro, Tim, Kevin, Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Konohamaru and he will need for the oil spill. "Also will need tyvec body suits, and respirators." As he finished the list Amanda stared at him blankly.

"I have no clue what half this stuff looks like, Colby. You will need to draw it."

"Ok, but right now. Summon what you can and I'll draw what you don't know."

Amanda nodded and started drawing and summoning. Colby started to draw the trucks. As he was drawing he spoke to Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Konohamaru.

"When we get to the spill you guys make sure you have a tyvec on, safety vest and a hard hat. Kiba I know you have a thick head but seriously you will wear one. With heavy equipment around last thing I need is to explain why anyone of you is crippled, paralyzed or dead. This is one mission where you all are rookies, Konohamaru you even more so. Tim, Kevin, Matt and I will be operating the machinery you will be doing ground work…" Then Ino and Suzanna walk in and catch the last part of what Colby said.

"Hey Konohamaru should stay here and I go in his place" Ino stated. She really liked spending time doing the things Colby did.

"No, your not going Ino" Ino looked confused at Colby.

"Why not?"

"Because it is way too dangerous."

"Why, It's just and oil spill." Ino whined

"It's 6 oil." Colby plainly stated. Suzanna kind of understood what he was talking about but Ino was totally oblivious.

"WHat?"

"Numbah six oil is just like tar. Thick and heavy plus it's a bitch to get outah your hair." Colby stated.

"So?"

"We got a lot of heavy equipment going and I got enough people to run the equipment."

"So? You could always use another person."

"That's not always true Ino, Especially for this. I know you want to help Ino but not this time." Colby looked up to see Ino's sad face. "Tell you what, if I need help I will send for you."

"Fine" Ino pouted and turned the other way trying to look mad. Suzanna sighed and then decided to ask.

"When will you be back?"

"On a spill this size? We could be back in two days at the least with most of that being travel, or it could be as late as the morning of the 26th." Suzanna glared at Colby.

"You have to be back in two days, you need to help play at this festival that you were helping plan AND its Christmas in a new world."

"Ok, but don't bitch if I cut it too close." Colby said as he walked towards the humvee he would be driving in.

"Don't cut it too close or Ino won't be having any children with ya. I'll cut your manhood straight off." Suzanna warned. Colby looked at her and laughed.

"Shouldn't Ino be saying that?" Ino looked back at him and glared.

"I give her permission."

"Fine, Maybe I won't come back." Colby said retrieving death glares from both Suzanna and Ino. "Ok guys, lets load em up and move em out!"

"Fine, love you too!" Ino coldly remarked. Colby turned around to face towards her general direction.

"Hey, come here miss blonde one"

"Why should I"

"Because I got something for you but you have to come here and get it." Ino looked confused at him.

"Oh?"

"Yep, and I ain't moving" Ino sighed.

"Fine" Ino starts walking towards him and stops and arm length away from him.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"YOUR MINE!" Colby yelled and wrapped her in a surprise bear hug and kissed her. Ino blushed.

"AWE!" Suzanna and Amanda called.

"Yes I know I'm hopelessly romantic." Everyone laughed. "Ok babe, love-you-bye" Colby said jumping into the humvee fast. Suzanna kissed Kiba goodbye as he was sitting in the passenger seat of the humvee Colby was driving.

"Love you too?" Ino responded more confused then before. The Humvee Colby jumped into suddenly peeled out flinging the mud and snow that was on the ground all over the girls that were standing together. Colby stops the humvee and opens the door to peek back at the girls.

"COLBY!" The girls yelled.

"You know how LONG its been since I have been able to peel out a humvee?" Colby paused. "TOO LONG!" He closes the door and peels out again with the same result to the girls.

"COLBY PHILLIP MILES!" Suzanna, Ino and Amanda yell as everyone else just yells his first and last.

"You do know you are dead meat when we get back?" Kiba pointed out as the humvee continued with the convoy.

"Yeah, but I can out run all of them"

"Not Suzanna" Colby pauses to think.

"That's why there is a frozen river I can run over."

"Um… good luck with that… she still has claws."

"As long as I can get to the middle of the ice before she does and can break it I am safe."

"Whatever." Kiba rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"I have my ways of surviving Kiba, I have my ways." Kiba rolls his eyes again. "They may not be the ninja way, but they work!" The convoy of trucks consisted of a large dump trucks, hauling a flat bed trailer with a large excavator on it. A vac or vactor truck, it has a large tank on the back with a large pump that works like an over sized vacuum cleaner. There are valves on the back of the tank which, 3 inch diameter hoses connect to. (Like the hose on the vacuum cleaner you have at home, only way bigger.) The last truck was an over sized pick-up truck with a 14 foot long bed with storage compartments on either side. To finish off the list of trucks were a couple of humvees. All the trucks had reflective yellow safety tap on them and had orange strobe lights on the roof of the cabs and had two way radios in them. As they rolled down the road Colby informed them of what the spill was. "Alright guys this is what I know so far. It's a number 6 oil spill over in the industrial part of the Land of Fire. It's a vertical 10,000 gallon tank that stands 30 feet high and apparently the fuel line coming off of it was as the report says "blown off" and there is a bout a 5 foot wide hole in the side of the tank. It was almost empty and so it shouldn't be too bad. Any questions?"

Kakashi's voice came over the radio. "Any idea of what caused the explosion?" Kakashi was riding in one of the vehicles with Matt and Kankuro. The other vehicle included Kevin and Shikamaru with Konohamaru while Tim was driving the excavator.

"Witnesses say they saw two people near the tank before they hear an explosion like sound. My guess it could be hostile spies trying to limit the industrial capacity of the Land of Fire for who knows what reason." Colby replied back "Or it's those damn twins trying to get us guys away from the girls."

"If the girls are in danger we have to go back" Kiba called over the radio.

"No we can't. It's only a hunch bud, relax. Hey, Matt what you packing for fire power?"

"Mainly just our M16's but we do have a .50 cal on the lead humvee." Matt replied.

"Ok good enough." Colby replied. As he turner on the CD player in the truck and "Fish" by Craig Campbell came blasting through the speakers.

The first time we did it I was scared to death  
She snuck out in that cotton dress  
Jumped on in and we drove to the lake  
Put her hand on my knee and said I can't wait  
I had everything we needed in the bed of my truck  
Turns out my baby loves to...

Fish, she wants to do it all the time  
Early in the morning, in the middle of the night  
She's hooked and now she can't get enough  
Man, that girl sure loves to fish

After that that's all she wanted to do  
But that was okay 'cause I did too  
She always wants to go down by the dam  
And I love how she looks with that rod in her hand  
If they ain't bitin' she don't give up  
Turns out my baby loves to...

Fish, she wants to do it all the time  
Early in the morning, in the middle of the night  
She's hooked and now she can't get enough  
Man, that girl sure loves to fish

I love to see her silhouette reflectin' off the water  
With her hooks and her sinkers and her pretty pink bobbers  
The first time I saw her I knew I was in love  
'Cause I found a girl who loves to...

Fish, I love to see her lyin'  
There on the bank 'neath the full moon light  
Man, I can't even believe my luck  
I found a girl who loves to...

Fish, she wants to do it all the time  
Early in the morning, in the middle of the night  
She's hooked and now she can't get enough  
Man, that girl sure loves to fish  
Yeah, I know she loves to fish  
Psst, you awake, let's fish

As the convoy rolled up to the main gate they saw it was busted open. There wasn't a sole around and Colby didn't like what his gut was telling him. "Everyone put your strobe lights on and your head lights on and stay close." He barked over the radio.

Slowly they rolled through the gate and into the complex with lights flashing all the way. The tank was not hard to find. It was the tallest structure in that part of the complex. As they got near they could see clear signs that this wasn't going to be a normal clean up. All the windows in the buildings were blown out, vehicles were smashed up and the occasional body part but they were still at least a few hundred yards and a few dozen turns away from the tank. They still had yet to see another living person.

When they reached the spill site, two shadowy figures stood on top of the tank. The convoy stopped and everyone got out and looked at the two figures.

"Hey guys. I feel a disturbance in the force." Matt said.

"Indeed a disturbance, I feel too." Kevin said in his best Yoda impression. Tim lightly chuckled.

"Artemis and Alexandra…. I had a feeling." Colby said quietly to himself as he looked at Kiba. He was fixed on the two figures like an attack dog just waiting to hear the signal to attack. Matt and Kankuro looked at each other then back to the twins. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Konohamaru stood silently. The only sound was of the wind blowing.

"Well lookey what we have here Alexandra, a bunch of big strong men to come help us with our lil mess." Artemis said in a playful tone.

"Yes, but Colby and that Kiba mutt are among them. Looks like there are other non-ninja's with them too." Alexandra replied. "I think we have it in us"

"Yeah you bitches have it in you alright! My dick, that is!" Matt yelled. The twins just giggled. Kiba, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Shikamaru all sweat dropped and Konohamaru ignored it seeing as he didn't quiet understand why Matt would say such a thing.

"Oooh he's a horny one" Artemis laughed. Colby cracked his knuckles, the CD player was still going in the truck and TNT by AC/DC started blaring.

"Ready guys? Let's kick some bitch ass" Kiba and Konohamaru took off like lighting and bolted straight for the twins. Alexandra stepped to the side, as Artemis made a quick set of hand signs and horse collard Kiba and slammed him on the top of the tank. Alexandra slammed Konohamaru's face with a punch that sent him falling back down the tank and landed on the hood of the dump truck denting it, then rolled over and whacked the back of his head against the front bumper of the over-sized pick-up on the way down to the ground. Kakashi and Kankuro took off to flank the twins on both sides but in the blink of an eye the twins were down on the ground standing next to Colby on either side of him. He stood there for a moment with his hands resting at about belt level. Then two shots rang out. Alexandra and Artemis started yelling in pain and darted away from Colby. Matt, Tim and Kevin smiled as Colby drew out his two pistols both still smoking.

"You are so going to pay for that!" The Twins yelled together. Then Kiba came flying from behind them and landed a kick against Alexandra's head the sent her crashing into Artemis. Kakashi started to fire up his Chidori but Matt stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that. We still have that oil around and those tanks over there. I don't want to get blow to pieces. Try your Sharingan instead." Matt said as he pointed out a set of oxygen and acetylene tanks.

"Right." Kakashi said as he lifted he headband to revile the Sharingan.

"Kiba, glad to see you are still in this!" Tim yell but when Kiba tried to reply nothing came out of his mouth.

"Excellent! It works! The jutsu works!" Artemis exclaimed. Alexandra nodded as she made a set of hand signs and sent a hail storm of fireballs screaming towards Konohamaru and the over-sized pick-up truck.

"KONOHAMARU! MOVE" Colby and Shikamaru yelled as the two of them and Kiba went racing towards him. Tim, Matt and Kevin started to open up with their M16's aiming towards the twins, as the truck exploded into a massive fireball. Colby, Shikamaru, Kiba and Konohamaru disappeared among the flames and smoke. Kakashi and Kankuro race towards the flaming wreck. Three clicks then sounded off together as Tim, Kevin and Matt went to reload. As they did the twins disappeared laughing all the way.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi said as he made hand signs and hosed down the flames. Colby, Kiba and Shikamaru were piled on top of Konohamaru with a white sphere around them all. Konohamaru was relatively unhurt. Shikamaru had light burns on his hands and arms. Colby and Kiba got the worst of the burns and had some parts of exploded truck stuck in them, but they were alive.

"Colby, Kiba, Shikamaru, Konohamaru. You guys alright?" Tim asked.

"Yes and nooooo ouch. MOTHER FRIGGEN DICK SUCKING BITCHES!" Colby yelled as he got off the pile and started to, well feel the burn. Kiba still couldn't say anything but his expression basically said the same thing Colby was yelling out.. Shikamaru simply said, "We got any ice in the trucks?"

"Geeze you guys are heavy!" Konohamaru complained. "Thought I was gonna die…."

"You almost did you numb skull." Kevin said cutting him off. "They just saved your ass."

"Let's get out of here before they come back." Kakashi said. Matt nodded.

"We are going to have to tow the wrecked truck. Kakashi you think you can put in under a genjutsu so the girls won't notice?" Matt said.

"Sure" Kakashi said. Tim and Kevin chained up the wrecked truck to the back of the vac truck and the convoy head home.

* * *

The convoy was almost home. Kiba, Colby, Kevin, and Matt were packed into one of the humvees and talking bout the girls. "You know I wouldn't be surprise if one day all of us are married and have kids with the girls we are with now. How ever I know that it's not going to be happening any time soon for me and Ino. I'm not ready for it." Colby said. Just as he finished the humvee hit a good sized bump and Colby bumped into the side of the humvees bed. "Gah son of a bitch."

"Hey guys. I've been thinking long and hard bout this but what do you think of me proposing to Suzanna at the end of the festival?" Kiba said shyly. Matt almost slammed on the brakes and everyone looked at him shocked.

"That better be the burn talking and not you Kiba." Colby said with a look of disbelief.

"No it's me talking. Not the burn." Kiba said.

"Buddha." Colby said.

"Yes?" Matt replied.

"You and I must have a talk with young Skywalker once we are out of the hospital. That's if we make it there once the girls see what shape we are in." Colby said trying not to laugh as he though about what the girls reaction will be when they first see the wrecked truck then, Kiba, Shikamaru and himself.

"Want me to keep going to the hospital then?" Matt asked.

"Naw. I wanna see the look on their face first after they seen the wreck." Colby said.

"Ok, I dunno if the old gal can out run Ino or Suz." Matt said with a smirk.

"If you foot is not touching the carburetor when I tell you to put the hammer down we will have issues young padawan" Colby said glaring at Matt.

"Yes master." Matt said. Kevin just busts out laughing.

"Hey look there are the girls." Kiba said as the vac truck pulled around with the over-sized pick-up behind it.

"Matt, slow down. I gottah see this." Colby said as the Genjutsu was dropped and the wrecked truck reviled to the girls. Suzanna then started to book down the convoy checking every cab.

"Matt punch it!" Colby said. As Matt put it into gear and stepped on the gas. There was a loud Ka-chunk then the engine stopped. "Ah shit."

"COLBY MILES!" Is the last thing the boys heard before Colby, Kiba, Matt and Shikamaru all blacked out.

* * *

Yes this is the way I ended it. It has been a long night and I am tired. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Musical Performances

**Chapter 10!**

Oh, and for Christmas I got a Laptop and so did Colby! I'm so excited! I can start writing again. So let this chapter begin!

Declaimer: I own nothing! I don't own any of the song mentioned and all song used will be listed at the END of the chapter.

Oh, and just to let you know… because of **COLBY** there will be a lemon at the end of the chapter. I will inform you when for those young ones under 18 years old (Yes Ivory that means you!)

Sorry, no recap guys. I'm starting off by back tracking a little bit.

**Normal POV.**

"I am going to kill him when he gets back" Suzanna says as she tries to wipe of the mud that she is now CAKED in. Colby and the guys just left for their mission.

"I think all of us are" Ino added. "Can we go back to your house and change?"

"Yeah, let's go, we can go shopping after"

"YAY!" Suzanna, Ino, Amanda, Ivory, Jess, Morgan, Moriah, Julianna, Lauren, Rebecca, and Temari all headed back to the house while Hinata headed back to the Hokage mansion to get cleaned up. After the girls were all cleaned up and back at the festival it was only 11.

"Ok, so what should we do?" Ino asked.

"Why not get dresses for the dance on Christmas Eve?" Jess asked. "Suzanna we could always show them some of the designs from back home."

"I like that idea, but I have to find one dress store if we are going to do that." Suzanna said as the group walked down the road with all the shops for the festival. All the ninja were admiring the different shops and stores while the others were laughing at their reactions.

"Suzanna!" Ivory called and pointed to a shop.

"YES!" Suzanna and the group ran to the shop and saw the sign above the door. It said 'Needleman's' with a sewing needle. The group walked in to see a lot of dresses in all different shapes and colors.

"Suzanna? Ivory?"A woman behind the counter asked.

"Momma Krista!" Suzanna and Ivory called as they ran to give her a hug "Girls, this is our friend Krista, she used to work with our mom and she had just had a little baby so we always called her Momma Krista. By the way, how is Breyson?" Krista smiled and was about to talk when a little boy ran into the room.

"Momma!"

"Yes Breyson?" Krista asked as she picked him up. "Do you remember Auntie Suzanna and Ivory?"

"Auntie Suzy! Auntie Ivy!" He held out his arms and gave both of the girls a hug. "Auntie Rie in back!"

"Wait… moms here?"

"Yes she works here designing dresses. Somehow she can just magically have dresses appear. I will go get her, why don't you have a look around." Suzanna nodded and all the girls started to admire the dresses.

"Oh My God Suzanna, your mom designs all these dresses?" Ino asked.

"I guess so. I never knew she could."

"I only started once we came here." A voice came from behind the group. Laurie came out and smiled at the girls with a drawing book in her hands.

"Could you design dresses for us?" Ino asked excitedly. Laurie smiled and ushered the girls into the back room. "Follow me." All the girls followed into the back room and sat anywhere they could. "Of course I can design you dresses, I just need your measurements and color choices. Except for Suzanna and Ivory of course, I have already design theirs." Suzanna and Ivory smile and give each other a high five. The girls were all measured and told Laurie their sizes and then they all discussed what styles it should be.

It was now 1 and Laurie told the girls they could go and she would bring the dresses to them the day of the dance.

"Let's check some of the shops and find some Christmas presents!" Ivory cheered and everyone agreed. Suzanna and Ivory showed all the girls around to stores where they bought presents, or jewelry for their dresses and after ANOTHER hour… to Suzanna's dismay… they were finally done. Suddenly Shasta and Akamaru perked up and looked towards the train station. Suzanna looked that way as well as soon as her ears heard the faint sound of trucks running towards the village.

"The boys are back already. Must have been a miss call or something let's go meet up with them!" Suzanna said and all the girls followed. As they appeared on scene Suzanna was the closest to the boys when one of the trucks came into view and seemed to stop suddenly. "What the?" The truck suddenly was released from a genjutsu and revealed how damaged it was meaning that the boys were either not careful, or they were in a battle. "COLBY!" I quickly run towards the boys when I finally figure out which one had Colby and Kiba in it and when I arrived I saw that all the guys were knocked out. "GIRLS!"

"Suzanna what's wrong?" Jess and Ivory came running to me and saw that Matt, Kiba and Colby were knocked out.

"Suzanna! Shikamaru's knocked out!"

"So it Kevin, Tim and Konohamaru."

"Kakashi too!"

"What in the world?" I asked. "Girls, we need to get them to the hospital, now!" The girls nodded and each of us grabbed the guys and ran to the hospital.

**Meanwhile—Colby's mind**

I awake to a dimly lit room with a wood table in the middle. As I try and move I realize my hands are tied to the chair behind my back and I am bleeding from my mouth. I can also feel a bit of blood trail down my forehead where a cut was probably present.

"So Major Miles, where are you hiding your soldiers, their supplies, tell me and you will not be hurt... badly" I heard an enemy soldier say. He was standing right in front of me.

"Never! I ain't gonna tell you shit, mother fucker!"

"Tell me you piece of shit!" The enemy soldier yells and punches me with a set of steel knuckles he was wearing. Trust me, they were steel, not shitty gold, steel does more damage to ones face. The punch misses my face but it nails me right in the shoulder. Luckily, the enemy his all my muscle and it doesn't break any bones, but I did wince a bit at the blow.

"I know a private that can hit harder than you" I smirked. I wasn't going to show fear to these fuck-tards.

"Well if you won't tell me, maybe you will if we… provoke an answer out of you," a woman's voice came into the room and I was shocked to recognize the voice, then two figures entered the room.

"Alexandra and Artemis, you fucking whores" I muttered "The fuck are you doing here? You are not supposed to even be in this world!"

"One you are dreaming and two this will be the worst dream of your life." Alexandra smirked, "You don't control how things play out in this one." My face went pale white as I saw what was brought into the room. Someone who looked to be Ino was dragged into the room surrounded by a bunch of enemy soldiers whom were all looking at her with… evil intentions.

"Touch her and I will kill all of you!" I growled as I tried to break the chair I was sitting in.

"Sit down!" yelled Alexandra then she made a few hand signs and next thing I knew I was flying across the room and smashed against the rocky wall as dirt and rock encased me from the chest down. "Alright boys have at it" The Group started to close in around Ino; the closer they got the more I started to lose my mind. As I saw one of them starting to reach for Ino's shirt, that's when I really lost it.

"NNOOO!" I yelled and mustered every muscle cell in my body to fire off at once. Cracks started to form in the rocky brace that held me to the wall. It was like the Hulk was awakening as I formed into demon form without making any hand signs. My breathing became deep and heavy and my eyes started to glow a bright blue. The group of men around Ino scattered and the twins looked at me in shock as I broke free. "Now you die" I said in my demonic voice as I charged at them. There was a bright light that made everything white out.

"Colby you are on your own, I'm getting kicked out!" Taisen's voice called out through the light. "I'll send Ino in to help."

"What?" I called out as the light subsided he realized he was in a trench surrounded by soldiers looking at him.

**Suzanna's POV**

We finally arrived at the hospital and all the boys were admitted into a room and all of us girls were waiting for Tsunade to come out and tell us what happened.

"Suzanna, what do you think happened to the boys?" Ivory asked worried about Ivory.

"Yeah, Kevin and Tim have NEVER been this bad, even when they came back from war." Jess was nervous. I've known Jessica for a few years and I have NEVER seen her nervous.

"Jess, it will be ok. I promise. Tsunade is the best doctor around, she can figure out what's wrong with them." I try and reassure her along with everyone else. Suddenly Tsunade came out of the room.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." We all looked at her intently. "Kevin, Tim, Matt and Kankuro are all awake from the genjutsu. The bad news is… Kiba, Colby, Shikamaru, Konohamaru and Kakashi are still out cold and I can't wake them up." I looked at her shocked.

"Can we go talk to the boys?" Jess asked anxiously. Tsunade nodded and we rushed into the room. Jess ran right over to Tim and Kevin and kissed both of them on the cheek. "Oh I'm so happy you two are alright!"

"Ok boys… what happened?" I say as I walked over to Kiba side and held his hand as he laid there.

"We were attacked by the twins." Matt said. My eyes went wide. "I think while we were battling them, they sent something out to us so when we arrived at the village we would be put under the genjutsu. I think the twins put more effort into the others because of your demons."

"Or because they know us." I say. Everyone looked at me weird. "Alexandra and Artemis knew me, Amanda and Angela really well, they knew of Ivory because she was my sister and they associate Colby with me now because he is like a brother to me." I say only looking at Angela as she nodded.

"So how are we supposed to awake them?" Ino asked. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a polar bear appeared beside Ino.

"Taisen?" I asked confused. He nodded.

"The twins have put a very strong spell on the boys and it somehow kicked me out of the dream. I don't know about the others, but Colby is living dreams that the twins have put into his head and now he is reliving his past. Mainly the war he fought in. Ino, you are the only one that can get him out of the spell."

"Spell? What is a spell?" Ino asked.

"A spell is… it's originally from our world. Instead of chakra and making hand signs for jutsu, we use magic and incantation to make spells. Some spells are stronger than others and can only be broken by something stronger."

"What's the difference between magic and chakra then?" Tsunade asked.

"There really is no difference actually. Magic is sort of like someone's life force. Just like how you need chakra to live, some people need magic to live instead. It depends on who they are. People who rely on the life force of nature is usually considered a wicken, or someone who works with natural ingredients and the earth in potions and healing. Others are considered witches or warlocks, ones who rely on the life force of others and the dark arts. They usually have books with spells in them that they rely on for their knowledge." I recite like I was a master on the subject.

"How do you know so much Suzanna?" Ino asked. Angela and Ivory giggled along with Amanda.

"Umm, I will explain later, I think we should try and wake the boys up."

"Right, Ino the way to wake Colby up would be to go inside his dream. Suzanna, I think you know what you have to do for Kiba, correct?" I nod as I whisper to Shasta and Akamaru what I needed from my room at the house and they both ran to get it.

"Ok, so just use my mind invasion jutsu right?" Taisen nodded and Ino got ready to do her signs.

"Ino wait!" She looked to me. "Be very aware of everything in the dream. It will be all about his war time days. And, to release the spell, it will not be like releasing a genjutsu. You must recite this spell properly and you will be free." She nodded. "You must recite the words. Excrusio Feraverto." I walked up to her and wrote it on her hand. "Colby should know how to pronounce it if needed." She nodded again and then performed the hand signs.

"Mind invasion jutsu!" She pronounced and then her body collapsed into my arms. I, with the help of Tsunade, laid Ino down next to Colby on the hospital bed.

**Colby's dream.**

"Major Miles we got incoming artillery" A soldier that looked like Tim spoke, there were others including Matt, Kevin, Dillingham, Sherwood and Morgan.

"Shit, take cover!" Colby ordered.

"Already done, Sir. You ok?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah just tired, status report!" Colby said as the enemy shells came screaming in and exploded all around them.

"Pinned down, surrounded and royally fucked." Tim shouted as a shelled landed close to their position.

"Okay. Not much we can do, hunker down till the shelling ends then we will move out and try to get so read cover. A ditch does not cut it and I dunno bout you but I don't wanna die in one." The group nodded as the shelling continued and got closer to them.

"We need to move now before one gets us!" Matt said as they ducked when a shell landed 50 yards away from them.

"Alright people let's move!"Colby shouted. The squad worked their way through the trenches and met up with another squad.

"What's your sitrep?" Colby asked the commander of the other squad.

"Same as yours; only we haven't been shelled as you guys have." the soldier said. Colby looked to his squad for ideas but got none. The familiar scream of a shell came whistling over head and everyone ducked as it exploded almost on top of them.

"MIND INVASION JUTSU!" Colby heard Ino's voice then felt a presence above him. Standing over him was Ino.

"Ino get down here!" He yelled as he grabbed Ino's leg and pulled it out from under her and towards him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Taisen sent me in, he said something happened and he was like... ejected from your mind" Ino said as both squads looked at her with questioning looks.

"Ok great." Colby said as another shell came screaming in "Incoming!" Everyone hits the deck as the shell exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yells Ino as Colby get's off of her.

"Welcome to my war" Colby says coldly.

"Huh?" Ino say's blankly.

"You know those nightmares of the war I spoke about having?"

"Yeah?" Ino says nervously.

"You are in it" he explains.

"How in the?"

"I don't know but LET'S MOVE!" Colby yells as more shells come raining down.

"Ah! I can't believe you did this!" Ino yells over the sound of exploding shells

"Quit bitching and keep moving!" They keep running through the trenches till they come to a bunker. "Everyone inside!" Tim yells as they all duck inside. Kevin lights a lantern.

"How in the world?" Ino says as she looks around and at the squads before her.

"What?" Colby grumbles as he drinks from his canteen.

"How in the world can you survive in this shit?" She asks as a shell hits the top of the bunker but doesn't penetrate. "Colby... this is worse than any mission I have ever been on." Ino says her voice shaking.

"I bet. Ino, I bet. Sit back and drink it all in." Colby says as he takes another drink. Ino sits down next to him.

"How could you ever live through this Colby...I...? I can't believe all of this"

"We are living it now kinda, and believe it. The war you guys have is nothing compared to this."

"I'm… I'm sorry about the fight we had before... if I only would have known how bad this war you had was... maybe..." Ino gets cut off as another shell hits the bunker and a piece of the ceiling falls to the floor in front of Ino. "EEEEKKK!" She shrieks.

"Alright let's move out before another shell hits." Colby orders as they grab their gear and start to make their way out. "What were you going to say Ino?" Colby asks as they reach the entrance.

" I... I wouldn't have left on that mission" Ino shutters. Colby gives her a quick hug.

"Miles we got company!" Kevin yells as a couple dozen enemy squads start making their way towards them.

"What am I supposed to do...? I can't even feel my chakra here!" Ino says in despair.

"You learn how to fight our way." Colby says as he hands her a gun, helmet and a vest.

"What?"

"You fight like us." Tim yells. Ino Pulls her hair out of the high ponytail and places the helmet on her head. She places the vest on too and grabs the gun.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Point the barrel towards the enemy and pull the trigger till its empty" Kevin says.

"Ok?" Ino points the barrel of the gun, since she has seen Matt fire it at Akamaru before, she points and pulls the trigger to find a large kick back "ouch"

"Alright guys we got no way out. Picket's charge anyone?" Colby asks the squads before him, they all nod.

"Ino I know this is a dream but I want you to see this." Colby says.

"I can't release you from this anyways Colby. Suzanna said that the twins put a spell on you" Colby looked at her and nodded.

"That means only I can release myself but..." Colby looks away from Ino and looks across the field towards the oncoming soldiers.

"But what?" Ino asks.

"Stay here and watch" Colby orders

"But?"

"Ready guys? CHARGE!" The squads and Colby jump up and dead sprint across the field towards the enemy firing all the way and leaving Ino in the trench. One by one each of the squad members goes down and stays down. Then Colby goes down skids across the ground before coming to a stop.

"COLBY!" Ino screams as she jumps us and rush towards Colby firing all the way. Ino can hear the bullets passing by her as the enemy shoots but none hit her as they seem to avoid her. As she arrives by Colby's side she continues shooting and then the clip runs of bullets "Shit! Colby! Help!" But there is no reply from Colby. "COLBY! COLBY! NO!" Suddenly her demon form seems to come around her and she looks to the incoming enemy. "YOU KILLED HIM! NOW IM GONNA KILL YOU!" she seemed to wave her fingers and the enemy weapons went flying out of their hands and disappeared.

"Ino" Colby whispers. She doesn't hear him because of her rage. She does her usual hand signs "MIND DESTRUCTION!" And the enemy falls to the ground in seconds.

"Ino" Colby whispers louder. Ino roar with rage still and suddenly a green healing light comes around her the light travels to all of Colby's soldiers and him as well. "Ino" Colby half yells at her. She freezes up and turns…

"Colby?"

"Time to release." Colby says.

"How?" Ino says.

"How else?" Colby does and few hand signs as if he was hinting at something. "Go on get out of my mind woman." She giggles and starts to form the hand signs when she stops.

"Wait, Suzanna said something about us having to say a spell to break the spell."

"Wait… what spell did she say?" Ino looked down at her hand to see the words. "Ohhh, ok."

"Excrusio Feraverto!" The both pronounced and they were both ejected from the dream spell.

**Back in the normal world, back to Suzanna's POV**.

Taisen suddenly disappeared from his spot in front of me and I saw Colby and Ino start to move.

"Good the two love birds are back" Matt spoke which made me smile. Temari was sitting on the side of Matt's bed, Jess was sitting in between Kevin and Tim's bed and Moriah was sitting on the side of Kankuro's bed. I was sitting at the foot of the bed Kiba laid in and Amanda and Angela sat on the edge of the beds with their boys.

"Wait. Why are Kiba, Shikamaru and Kakashi not up yet?" Colby asked.

"Because we haven't awakened them yet, I'm waiting for my box from my room." The door opened to reveal Akamaru and Shasta suddenly and she held a black bag with a dark wooden box inside. "There we go." I step off the bed and grab the bag. Angela, Ivory and Amanda had also stepped off the beds they were sitting on and came to my side. I opened the box, Angela grabbed five white candles, Ivory grabbed a handful of flowers and Amanda grabbed a piece of white chalk. Ivory placed the handful of flowers in the center of the room and Amanda started to draw a circle on the floor with a star in the middle of it surrounding the flowers. Angela placed the candles at the points of the star and made sure they were outside of the drawing.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"This is called a pentagram. It is used with magic spells." Angela spoke before her, Ivory, Amanda and I grabbed a stick from the box and held it in our hands.

"Revealous changeous." The four of us girls spoke. My clothes suddenly changed into a pair of black trousers, black shirt and a black cloak. Angela, Ivory and Amanda's clothing changed to that as well.

"It's been a while Suzanna, do you think it will work?" Amanda asked.

"It has to work." I tell her as I start to walk to the circle and sit on the outside in a square form. (If you think about it, we all sat in between each of the points of the star) "Now." We light the candles one by one.

"Witches as we are today, and as we are every other day, bewitch those whom already are, and break the spell to release them all. Powers of each the four elements are, water, fire, earth and air. Break the spell over these four loved ones and return their souls before us now." The four of us recited. We pulled out our wands and pointed them towards the center of the pentagram. "Revive our love ones, return them to us!" Suddenly a pink beam appeared from Ivory's wand, a blue beam appeared from Amanda's, a red beam appeared from Angela's wand and a white beam appeared from mine. Each beam connected at the very center of the pentagram and then shot towards each of the loved ones on the bed. Each of them was encased in an eerie glow and then it vanished. But there was no moving on the guy's parts.

"Did it work?" Colby asked still confused about what just happened. I shook my head and walked over to Kiba's bed side. Tears were trying to form in my eyes but I didn't want them to fall. I look up and see Angela, Amanda, and Ivory were by Kakashi, Shikamaru and Konohamaru bed.

"Wait a minute, Suzy?" Ivory spoke and I looked up at her. "Maybe we need to go demon for to break the spell."

"But what about Angela, she isn't a demon." Amanda pointed out and I looked to Angela who smiled.

"Don't worry about me; I think I have an idea for me." I nodded and all of us did hand signs.

"Demon transformation." Amanda, Ivory and I spoke as we transformed into our demon forms.

"Celestial sight!" Angela spoke as she opened her eyes and revealed her new Kekei Genki she created. The girls and Kakashi already knew about it but Colby, Matt, Tim and Kevin were shocked.

"What the hell?"

"We will explain later." I interrupted. I made a small hand sign and then leaned forward and kissed Kiba on the lips. Angela, Amanda and Ivory also kissed their boys but Ivory was a little hesitant. The boys were engulfed in a weird glow, different from the one they were surrounded by before and then it went away.

**Normal POV.**

After the boys were engulfed in the light and then it dissipated, the girl seemed to be a little drained. Kakashi, Konohamaru and Shikamaru seemed to start to stir in their beds and the girls smiled.

"SUZANNA!" Colby yelled as he jumped out of his bed over to Suzanna who had seemed to collapse to the floor. Kiba had not moved an inch after the encounter and now Suzanna was unconscious. "Suzanna wake up!"

"Put her in your bed Colby let me check on her." Tsunade spoke as Colby lifted Suzanna on to the hospital bed that he had laid on moments ago. Suzanna wasn't moving besides her normal paced breathing. "She seems to be under the same spell or whatever it was. We may have to wait and see what happens." Everyone was quiet in shock.

**Kiba's mind**.

"Where am I?" I asked even though no one was around. All I saw was destroyed buildings, and not the usual buildings I would see when I was back in Konaha. I walked down the barren street looking for someone or thing that could help me. Akamaru wasn't even by my side. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

"Kasey! Kasey where are you?" I heard a voice. I looked around but to no avail. I ran towards the voice. After running a few corners I stopped dead in my tracks.

"There you are my love." The male said to the girl in front of him. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kasey! I'm so happy you made it back from the war!" The girl jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I made it back for you Suzanna."

"S-Suzanna?" The words slipped from my mouth and the girl in front of me froze and looked at me.

"Kiba? What are you doing here in this world?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know. What are you doing with him?" I was still confused. She smirked and snuggled into him closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba. But I'm not in love with you anymore." She smirked.

"W-What?"

"Oh Suzanna, be nice, it's not his fault he's a mutt." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" My voice cracked as I asked.

"I NEVER loved you." Suzanna laughed at me and kissed Kasey.

"KIBA!" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned and suddenly was tackled to the ground.

"What? Su-Suzanna?" I was confused. Which one was the right Suzanna?

"Who are you?" The Suzanna with Kasey asked. The one who tackled me looked up and growled.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I KNOW who you are. Artemis."

"What? How could she be Artemis?" I asked totally confused. "How do I know who is the real Suzanna."

"Well that's easy, I'm the real Suzanna." The Suzanna that was with Kasey said.

"Prove it. What was the nickname that Kiba called me when I left for this world the first time?" The one who tackled me asked.

"He called me Angel." I looked at both and then noticed something I should have remembered.

"If you are the real Suzanna, the day you came back into my world. What was around your neck?" I asked.

"Easy, I was wearing the necklace that Kasey had bought me with the ring he gave me on it." The Suzanna with Kasey smirked and kissed him again. I heard the other Suzanna laugh and walk towards the other.

"I didn't have anything around my neck besides the tattoo of a heart with wings pointed up towards my neck. That is why Ivory recognized me when no one else would." I smirked and walked to Suzanna and gave her a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't break up with me." I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

"Why would I Kiba! I love you!" She kissed me on the lips and suddenly I felt my body feel like I am lying in a bed. I slowly open my eyes to realize I'm in the hospital.

"Why in the world am I in the hospital?" Everyone looked at me.

"Well ok, if the mutt is up that means that Suzanna should be up any minute." I looked to see Colby standing next to a bed with Suzanna in it and she was stirring. "Ah, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

"Oh shut it Colby." Suzanna growled as she sat up. I realized she was wearing a weird black cloak.

"So Suzy, I think we should put away the whole magic stuff, and keep it away. We are too far out of practice with it to do any good." Ivory spoke up. She was sitting on Konohamaru's bedside.

"Wait what?"

"I… I will explain to you later Kiba. Ivory, yes, we will put it all away. No more messing with the dark arts ever again." Suzanna sighed. "Anyways, now that everyone is up, isn't there a concert we need to be getting too?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and I smiled. We were all released and then headed to the stage in the center of the village where they would all be performing soon.

**Normal POV.**

"Suzanna, who is going to sing first set," Jess asked as everyone was setting up the gear.

"There will be four sets. First set will be The New Englanders, second set will be us girls, third set will be the guys and then the fourth set will be The Platoon. All of us will be singing four songs a set. This is the same pattern we will play in two days on Christmas Eve where we will sing five songs. Got it?" Suzanna pointed out to everyone. Everyone agreed and finished setting up. Kiba stayed by Suzanna's side every second which actually made her happy. Finally, after everything was set, it was time for the concert to begin.

Suzanna appeared on stage and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you Konaha, Suna and Fall Villages! My name is Suzanna, and we are the band, The New Englanders!" The crowd cheered. "Now, I would like to introduce you to my band members. We have Colby Miles, Ivory Rose, Amanda Lynn, and Matt Evangelista!" The crowd went wild again. "Now we are going to sing a few songs for ya from our world… Hope you enjoy. First we are going to start off with a country! Hit it Colby!" Colby walked up to the microphone as Suzanna started to play the guitar.

**Grew up south of the Mason Dixon  
Workin', spittin', huntin', and fishin'  
Stone cold country by the grace of God**

I was gasin' up the other day  
An old boy pulled up with a license plate  
From Ohio; thought "Oh, good Lord, he's lost"

From his Wranglers to his boots  
He reminded me of Chris LeDoux  
And that Copenhagen smile  
Yeah, country must be country wide

In every state, there's a station  
Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon  
In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
There's cowboys and hillbillies  
From farm towns to big cities  
There ain't no doubt in my mind  
Country must be country wide

It ain't where, it's how you live  
We weren't raised to take, we were raised to give  
The shirt off our back to anyone in need

We bow our heads before we eat  
Before we start our day, before we fall asleep  
'Cause in God we trust, and we believe

And we see what's wrong  
And we know what's right  
And ol' Hank, he said it all  
When he sang "Country Folks Can Survive"

In every state, there's a station  
Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon  
In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
There's cowboys and hillbillies  
From farm towns to big cities  
There ain't no doubt in my mind  
Country must be country wide

In every state, there's a station  
Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon  
In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
There's cowboys and hillbillies  
From farm towns to big cities  
There ain't no doubt in my mind

In every state, there's a station  
Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon  
In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
There's cowboys and hillbillies  
From farm towns to big cities  
There ain't no doubt in my mind  
There ain't no doubt in my mind  
Country must be country wide

The crowd cheered and everyone was having a blast.

**You're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans.  
You want that body back, you had at seventeen.  
Now baby don't get down; don't ya worry 'bout a thing.  
'Cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me.  
I don't want the girl you used to be.  
An' if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep,**

An' you're one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?

Well, I know sometimes you think that all you really are,  
Is the woman with the kids an' the groceries in the car.  
An' you worry about your hips an' you worry about your age.  
Meanwhile I'm tryin' to catch the breath you take away.  
Oh, an' believe me, you still do.  
Baby, all I see, when I look at you,

Is one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?

I can't imagine me lovin' someone else.  
I'm a lucky man,  
I think Daddy's got himself,

One hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, babe?  
Oh, now whaddya say, babe?  
You wanna?

You're one hot mama,  
Let's turn this room into a sauna, yeah.  
Whaddya say, babe?  
Whaddya say, babe?

The crowd cheered again. "Now, why don't we let the ladies take over this microphone, Suzanna?" Suzanna nodded and all the girls cheered.

"Since we've sung country, why not continue with it, and fight like a girl!"

**Little girl alone on the playground  
Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around  
Wishin' she was invisible to them  
She ran home cryin', why do they hate me?  
Her mama wiped her tears and said baby  
You're brave and you're beautiful**

So hold your head high  
Don't ever let them define  
The light in your eyes  
Love yourself, give em hell  
You can take on this world  
You just stand and be strong  
And then fight like a girl

31, she was wheelin' and dealin'  
Kept on hittin' that same glass ceiling  
She was never gonna be one of the boys, no  
She could of gave up on her ambitions  
And spend the rest of her life just wishin'  
Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'

So hold your head high  
Don't ever let them define  
The light in your eyes  
Love yourself, give em hell  
You can take on this world  
You just stand and be strong  
And then fight like a girl

Oh, with style and grace  
Kick ass and take names

10 years of climbin' that ladder  
All the power and money don't matter  
When the doctor said, the cancer spread  
She holds on tight to her husband and babies  
And said, this is just another test God gave me  
And I know just how to deal with it

I'll hold my head high  
I'll never let this define  
The light in my eyes  
Love myself, give it hell  
I'll take on this world  
Yes, I'll stand and be strong  
No I'll never give up  
I will conquer with love  
And I'll fight like a girl

The crowd cheered and the guys seemed to be amazed with Suzanna's voice. Suzanna looked around the crowd and noticed the one person she wanted to see the whole time. Kiba.

**I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain  
I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same  
It must be contagious-looks like it's goin' around  
It's cool once you catch it-you can't keep your feet on the ground  
C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now**

We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na...

From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too  
Or Nevada, no matter where you live-this buzz is for you

C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now

We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na...

Ah-oo-na-na-na...

We're pluggin' in the power  
Crankin' up the sound  
It's comin' your direction  
It's headin' to your town  
We're kickin' up dust  
Blowin' off steam  
Let's get nuts now  
Everybody scream

We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na...

"Ok people, give us a few minutes and now it's us girls turn to show you all what we got!" Ivory announced. "While we do that, I will introduce you to the rest of the girls. Jess Wessinger, Angela Dame, Moriah Alexis and Morgan Gilman!" All the girls appeared on stage. After a few moments Suzanna, being on the guitar, started to play.

"Now let us girls show you who we really are!" Suzanna said while playing.

**I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you**

This diamond ring  
On my hand's  
The only good thing  
That came from that man  
Got a G.T.O. from one named Joe  
And a big piece of land down in Mexico  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you

I got a pink guitar  
A Lincoln town car  
From ol' what's his name  
I meet at a bar  
Got a high rise flat in Hollywood  
From a married man wasn't up to no good  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you

Then there's Jim  
I almost forgot I ran him off  
But I took the yacht  
Poor ol' Billy  
Bless his heart  
I'm still using his credit card  
I'm hell on heels  
Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you

I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you

I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you

Moriah walked up to the microphone. "This is for all you girls who have ever been treated wrong by a man. Ever been cheated on. Now it's their time… for their fifteen minutes of SHAME!"

**Yeah,  
This song is about you!  
I'm giving you more than fair warnin'  
Right now on your radio!**

Everybody's gonna hear  
All the things that you did  
That you don't want the world to know!

I'm spillin' the beans,  
I'm shouttin' it out!  
Yeah, you're gonna be sorry now!

Every single lie you told  
I'm tellin!  
Every promise that you broke  
I'm rattin' you out!  
Every girl in this world's gonna know your name!  
And I hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of shame!

Yeah!  
Oh-oh!

Hey,  
You're lookin' nervous!  
Now that your double talkin' has caught back up with you!

Stick to your alibi!  
Don't try to deny it,  
When I reveal the truth!

Sure, you're pretty good,  
At workin' a line.  
But it's all just a matter of time!

Every single lie you told  
I'm tellin!  
Every promise that you broke  
I'm rattin' you out!  
Every girl in the world's gonna know your name!  
And I hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of...

Shame, shame, shame on you!  
Look who's lookin' like a fool!  
Now!

Blame, blame, blame yourself!  
Won't be foolin' no one else!  
Anymore...

Every single lie you told  
I'm tellin!  
Every promise that you broke  
I'm rattin' you out!  
Every girl in this world's gonna know your name!  
And I hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of shame!

Yeah-yeah!  
Ooh-ooh!

Your 15 minutes of shame, shame, shame!

Uh... huh...

Your 15 minutes of sha-a-ame!

All the girls cheered as they agree with them.

**I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday ain't over yet  
I started smokin' cigarettes there's nothin' else to do, I guess  
Dusty roads ain't made for walkin', spinnin' tires ain't made for stoppin'  
I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me**

I gave it everything I had, and everything I got was bad  
Life ain't hard but it's too long to live it like some country song  
Trade the truth in for a lie, cheatin' really ain't a crime  
I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me

Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn, HA!  
Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'  
Well I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me

Now I don't hate the one who left  
You can't hate someone who's dead  
He's out there holdin' onto someone, I'm holdin' up my smokin' gun  
I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name  
Well I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me  
Well I'm givin' up on love, HEY love's given up on me

"Ok girls." Angela walked up to the microphone this time. "I need all of yall to find a guy, or your guy, and I need yall to dance with them. It may not be a love song, but you will get what we mean. Oh, but I need a few of our special dancers to come out. Come on out, Temari and Ino Yamanaka!" The crowd cheered as Ino walked up to the microphone.

"Before we start dancing though, Kiba, Colby, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Kevin Alquist. Get your butts up here now!" The crowd laughed as the boys appeared from the back. Moriah walked up to grab Suzanna's guitar and Ivory took her spot at the keyboard. Morgan sat at the drums and was twiddling her hands with the drum sticks. "Now let this MERRY GO ROUND!"

**Y'all ready for this?  
I don't think so  
Make your merry go round**

It's about time that we got this party started  
Here come the girls, roll out the red carpet  
Once we get going ain't nothin' gonna stop it  
Giddy up yeah, giddy up yeah

Hey, it's ok  
We're gonna show 'em how to rock this place  
So don't hesitate  
You know that you want to  
You know that you want to

Shake that wood make your backseat wiggle  
Bend those curves to the groove of the fiddle  
Slip your hips down to the ground  
Make your merry go round  
Make your merry go round  
Throw your hands up, make your headlights shimmy  
Slide to the left, dip to the right with me  
Come on girls you gottah scream it out loud  
Make your merry go round  
Make your merry go round

Make your merry go round

Throw that hat, put your boots on the dance floor  
I can shake mine, can you shake, shake, shake yours?  
Get your crazy on, yeah this cowgirl style  
It's gonna get wild, yeah it's gonna get wild

Hey, look that way  
Can you see the look on their face?

Those boys can hardly wait  
You know they want us to  
Yeah they want us to

Shake that wood make your backseat wiggle  
Bend those curves to the groove of the fiddle  
Slip your hips down to the ground  
Make your merry go round  
Make your merry go round  
Throw your hands up, make your headlights shimmy  
Slide to the left, dip to the right with me  
Come on girls you gottah scream it out loud  
Make your merry go round  
Make your merry go round

Whoa, make your merry go round

Bringin' the hoods straight into the woods  
With a little bit of city and Johnny B. Goode  
It's a hick hop so you don't stop 'til ya make it hot when the DJ makes it drop

Shake that wood make your backseat wiggle  
Bend those curves to the groove of the fiddle  
Slip your hips down to the ground  
Make your merry go round  
Make your merry go  
Throw your hands up, make your headlights shimmy  
Slide to the left, dip to the right with me  
Hear those cowboys scream it out loud  
Make your merry go round  
Make your merry go round

"Before we have the boys come up and take over, why don't we have all our members come up, from both bands and sing a few songs!" Everyone who belonged on stage went on stage and those who didn't belong went back out to the crowd.

**Hey girl. Go on now.  
You know you've got everybody looking.**

Got a little boom in my big truck  
Gonna open up the doors and turn it up  
Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
Gonna watch you make me fall in love  
Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
Up on the tool box, it don't matter  
Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait  
To watch you do your thing

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,  
With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild  
Pony tail and a pretty smile,  
Rope me in from a country mile  
So come on over here and get in my arms  
Spin me around this big ole barn  
Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

Guitar!

Now dance like a dandelion  
In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yea  
Move like the river flows  
Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes  
All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you  
And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through  
Baby you know what to do

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
Come on, come on, come on  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww

Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
Shake it for me girl, shake it for me

"Now here's another one for yall." Colby said.

**DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!**

Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Colby spoke the next little bit (just like the song says)

**I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time**

**Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, **

**I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down **

**To the love shack **

**I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 **

**So hurry up and bring your jukebox money **

**The love shack is a little old place where we can get together **

**Love shack baby, love shack bay-bee. **

**Love baby, that's where it's at, oo love baby, that's where it's at **

**Sign says... woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the love shack! **

**Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, **

**Just a funky old shack and I gottah get back **

**Glitter on the mattress **

**Glitter on the highway **

**Glitter on the front porch **

**Glitter on the hallway **

**The love shack is a little old place where we can get together **

**Love shack baby! love shack, that's where it's at! **

**Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing **

**Cause it's hot as an oven **

**The whole shack shimmies! the whole shack shimmies when everybody's **

**Movin' around and around and around! **

**Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby! **

**Folks linin' up outside just to get down **

**Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby **

**Funky little shack! funky little shack! **

**Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail! **

**I got me a car, it seats about 20 **

**So hurry up and bring your jukebox money. **

**Bang bang bang on the door baby! knock a little louder baby! **

**Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you **

**Your what... tin roof, rusted! **

**Love shack, baby love shack! **

**Love baby, that's where it's at **

**Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack**

"Ok, I think it's time for the boys! Lets here it for them!" Suzanna called as the boys came out. Colby walked up to the microphone while the guys and girls switched positions.

"Ok, since the girls did introductions, I may as well introduce the guys as well. We have Kevin Alquist, Joseph Dami, and Casey Henry, which by the way is Suzanna's brother just to let yall know!" The crowd cheered again. "Now since the girls just got off the stage, might as well sing about them right?"

**The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
Something about em puzzles me  
Spent my whole life trying to figure out  
Just what them girls are all about**

The trouble with girls is they're so damn pretty  
Everything about them does somethin' to me  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

They're sugar and spice and angel wings  
Hell on wheels in tight blue jeans  
A Summer night down by the lake  
An old memory that you can't shake

They're hard to find yet there's so many of em  
The way that you hate that you already love em  
I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
The way they ride in the middle of your truck  
The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
Leave you wishing you coulda gone up

And just as you walk away  
You hear that sweet voice say  
Stay

They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

"Damn straight!" Someone called from the crowd which made everyone laugh.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud**

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?

"Now have you ever felt like you are always waiting on women men!" There was a large cheer from the males.

**Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall  
He sat down in his overalls and asked me  
You waitin' on a woman  
I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you  
He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been  
Waitin' on a woman**

When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on  
But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty  
Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman

He said the wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman  
And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman

And I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life  
It'll be the same with your young wife  
Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman

I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman

Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman

"Now ok men, let's talk about the one think you can never hate about women. Their Badonkadonks!" Ino walked from off stage and knocked him upside the head which made everyone laugh.

**Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo**

Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)

All the males in the crowd was cheering and the ladies were all still dancing to the song.

**There's still black marks on that county road, **

**where we drag raced our pick-ups and mustangs  
And weathered all the sun and rain  
And to this day up on that overpass, **

**even underneath the new paint, you can still see,  
"Allie, will you marry me?"**

Take a ride, look around  
There ain't no doubt

It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here, with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town

There's still a rope burn on the old branch, that hangs over the river,

**I still got the scar  
From swinging out a little too far  
There ain't a corner of this hallow ground, **

**that we ain't laughed or cried on, it's where we loved,  
Lived and learned real life stuff  
It's everything we're made of**

It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here, with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town  
Like tattoos on this town

Everywhere, it's where we are  
It gets me right, in my heart

It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here, with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down,  
And we'll always be hangin' around, like tattoos on this town  
Like tattoos on this town

"Ok, now that we have only a little time left, let's get the Platoon up here!" The crowd cheered one more time as the girls for the band came back out and they all switch spots. Joseph walked up to the microphone this time.

**I got smoke in my hair  
My clothes thrown everywhere  
Woke up in my rocking chair  
Holding a beer in my hand  
Sporting a neon tan**

My stereo cranked up  
I can't find my truck  
How'd I get home from the club  
Ain't got a clue what went down  
So I started calling around

And all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yay I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

I found my billfold  
I cried oh no no  
Good time Charlie got me now I'm broke  
But it was worth acting like a fool  
Yeah girl I must have really showed you

Cause all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yay I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

I was Elvis rocking on the bar  
Working the crowd pouring out my heart

And all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yay I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

The crowd cheered.

**WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
COME ALONG**

WELL WE FLEW THRU CINCINNATI  
AND WE ALL GOT REALLY HAPPY  
GRABBED A BOWL OF THAT SKYLINE CHILI  
ALONG THE WAY  
THEN WE ROLLED ON INTO CANTON  
SCARED THE HELL OUT OF MARILYN MANSON  
AND THE PARTY STARTED HAPPENIN' … HEY HEY

AND IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHARLESTON NITE  
WE RAN INTO JESSCO WHITE  
AND A LITTLE MOONSHINE GOT US RIGHT  
PLUMB SMACK INSANE

Chorus:  
WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
COME ALONG

WELL WE BROKE DOWN IN GREENVILLE  
IN THE MIDDLE OF A HAYFIELD  
BUT A BUD LITE TRUCK PULLED UP  
AND HELPED US OUT  
SO WE DEAD HEADED UP TO PHILLY  
PARTIED DOWN LIKE REAL HILLBILLIES  
BROUGHT THE MUSIC MAFIA AND ROCKED IT OUT  
OH CHIPPEWA IS WHERE WE GO  
WHEN WE'RE UP IN BUFFALO  
DON'T YA KNOW THOSE YANKEES  
DRINK ENOUGH TO DROWN

Chorus:  
WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG  
COME ALONG  
COME ALONG

SOLO

LISTEN UP  
NOW LA'S GOT THE FREAKS AT PINKS  
AND THE FIFTEEN DOLLAR DRINKS  
AND SAN ANTONIO IS A WILD WILD RODEO  
AND IN PHOENIX ARIZONA  
WE DRANK WAY TOO MUCH CORONA  
AND WE WOKE UP BY THE RIVER IN JEFF CITY MO

Chorus:  
WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG

WELL WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY  
GONNA PLAY OUR GUITARS AND SING YOU A COUNTRY SONG  
WE'LL ALL BE FLYIN' HIGHER THAN A JET AIRLINER  
AND IF YA WANNA LITTLE BANG IN YOUR YING YANG

IF YA WANNA LITTLE ZING IN YOUR ZANG ZANG  
IF YA WANNA LITTLE CHING IN YOUR CHANG CHANG

COME ALONG  
COME ALONG  
COME ALONG

YEAH WE'RE COMIN' TO YOUR CITY

"All right yall, we are going to slow it down a bit. Girls, time to grab your guys again!" Joseph said. Suzanna was sitting on the sidelines watch the crowd when suddenly strong arm wrapped around her. It's startled her and she turned around to see Kiba.

"Care to dance Angel?" Suzanna smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

"Suzanna" Suzanna looked up to the microphone to see Moriah up at it smiling. "This one is for you sis!" Suzanna smiled when the music started.

"It's my song." Suzanna smiled and leaned into Kiba.

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Suzanna smiled at Moriah who blew a kiss at her. Now Joseph walked back up to the microphone.

"Ok people, this will be our last tonight. We will be back on Christmas Eve!" Joseph said. "Ladies stay with your men; this is another song for ya."

**Baby, when I look at you  
With your hair falling down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce, back to years ago  
On a night like this  
Teary-eyed, as you took my hand  
And I told you that I'd be your man  
So many things have come, so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is  
Our love's still going strong**

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song

Oh darling, would you look at me  
With my heart beatin' fast, and my shakin' knees  
It's pretty hard to believe  
After all these years, I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon in a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything that you are  
Just wanna lay you down, say I love you  
Without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talkin' about

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song  


**Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song**

"Goodnight everyone!"

**At the house.**

Everyone was coming in from the concert and everyone had a blast. Some of the couples had gone on a few rides and to a few stores before they all met up at the house for a well deserved sleep. The kids were already asleep in their beds except for Ivory and Konohamaru who were playing video games. Suzanna and Kiba went to their room along with everyone else. Colby and Ino were the last to go to bed though. Ino was helping her mother and father clean up the shop and Colby was on his way to talk to Naruto.

Naruto was sitting in his office when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter. Oh Hey Colby what's up?" Naruto asked as Colby walked in.

"I got an idea for the festival wanted to know if you were interested" Colby asked

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked

"Jousting" Colby said. Naruto looked at him questioningly

"Jousting?"

"Yep, it's an old sport from my world were two guys charge at each other on horseback wearing a suit of armor carrying blunted lances and score point depending on where they hit their opponent." Colby explained quickly. Naruto was quiet for a while. "Well what do you think?" Colby asked intently

"Sure... I think it could be fun" Naruto shrugged.

"Sweet but it is dangerous." Colby said.

"That's what the armor is for right?" Naruto asked

"Exactly. Full body armor head to toe, more protection than the armor I wear for missions."

"Nice"

"Yes, but accidents do happen and we will need medics right there." Colby said after remembering a scene from a movie he had watched years ago.

"Ok... Ino knows how to heal and I bet I could have Sakura or Tsunade there" Naruto said as he sat back in his chair.

"I'd rather have all of them there." Colby said.

"Ok. I will have them there... where are you having it and when?"

"Whichever training ground is not being used and probably in the middle of the festival" Colby answered.

"Ok. Most of the training ground aren't being used so just pick one and you would have to talk to them about when" Naruto said

"Talk to whom about when?" Colby asked as he had a brain fart of sorts at that moment.

"Sakura, Ino and Tsunade?" Naruto said questioningly

"Oh right." Colby said, "Ok I better get going to get this organized." Colby took off and started to look for Ino, he found her at the house with Ivory and Konohamaru. They were playing a game and Colby tried to sneak up behind her but he knew she had heard him.

"Hey Ino" Colby said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah?" she asked

"I wanna show you something" He said with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Ok?" Ino questioned she hadn't seen his this excited in a while

"I need you to go into my mind and watch" He said but noticed Ino became nervous at the idea after her last experience.

"But... but why?" She really didn't want to go back in.

"Cause what I want to show you are in there" Colby tried to reassure her but it wasn't working.

"But..." Ino said a little nervously about her last encounter in his mind

"No it's not about the war" Ino felt a little better after hearing this but was still reluctant.

"... Still..."

"Babe please?" He said sweetly trying his best puppy dog face, which is not the greatest in the world.

"... Fine..." Ino makes the hand signs "... mind invasion jutsu" Ino and Colby are in a large oval shaped arena with gates on either end with a dirt strip as the main drag with a fence running down the middle. Two guys both decked out in steel armor, each holding a lance and on horseback. "What the?" Ino asks as the two guys charge at each other and lower their lances. The two men strike each other and the lances explode into splinters. One rider is knocked to the ground and skids across it. "Oh my gosh!" Ino is shocked at the brutal hit.

"Well what ya think?" Colby asks as the downed rider get's back onto his horse.

"How barbaric is this" she says in shock.

"Hahaha it's an old sport from my world that only nobility could take part in"

"This is a sport?" Ino turns to him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes but an old, old, old, old one." He smirked as more ideas came to him for the event.

"Oh"

"I think it would be pretty cool to try it" He smiled as he thought about being decked out in shining armor.

"I think it's worse than being a ninja" Ino was still somewhat shocked that what she was seeing was a sport.

"Really? Well that the newest addition to the winter festival. Already cleared it with Naruto" Colby turned to her as he spoke.

"Why?" Ino shook her head at the thought of such an event being played at the festival.

"Because it looks like fun" Colby knew most of the guys would definitely give it try.

"I am definitely not doing that" Ino said as the two men charged at each other again.

"Would you be one of the medics on standby at this event?"

"What?" She asked thinking she heard him wrong.

"Accidents happen in this sport. Watch again and see why I'll need you as a medic"

"Oh... you want me to be a medic"

"Yes" Colby said as the riders quickly closed the gap between them. This time one of the lances pierces the armor of one of the riders and the end of a lance sticks out of the man's chest.

"Ouch" Ino flinches at the hit. The rider falls from his horse and crashed to the ground and doesn't move. "He's hurt!" Ino yells and tries to run towards the fallen rider but Colby grabs her arm and shakes his head.

"He is and this is not for real Ino, remember"

"Ok... I think I am good with this sight now..." Ino shutters as another man pulls the end of the lance of the fallen riders chest.

"Ok but one more thing."

"What?" The scene changes to a harbor at sun set, the sky is a blaze with color, as a super tanker steams past Colby and Ino who are standing on a beach. "Where... where are we?" Ino asks as she looks around. In front of her is a harbor with ships and boats of every size and shape with a fiery sun set, behind her is a larger city with large brick warehouses, office buildings, and houses.

"Portland, Maine. I spent a lot of time in this city working on the train here." he is interrupted by the whale of a steam whistle as black steam locomotive with the number 4 painted in white on the side of the cab rolls by. Ino's eyes grow wide as she recognizes the engine. As the train passes Colby continues." The harbor is known as Casco Bay."

"Why are we here?" Ino asks as she sits down, he sits down next to her.

"I wanted you to see a sun set from my world while I still have the memory of it." Ino hugs Colby as the super tanker blows its horn and the sound echoes throughout the harbor.

"It's beautiful"

"Yes it is, now, I have more to show you." This time Colby and Ino are in the middle of winter in the mountains. It's still dark out but it is just starting to get light out.

"Where are we now?"

"We are in the Mountains of western Maine" The morning sun starts to break across the horizon lighting everything, the trees still covered with snow from a recent snow fall glitter under the morning light.

"This is beautiful... your world is just... amazing" Ino says in awe.

"Now last thing before I gottah kick you out." Colby said smiling.

"Where now?" Ino asks wondering where in his memory back they will go to next.

"My hometown. It's kinda a big city probably a bit bigger than the leaf"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"ok" Colby and Ino are now standing on a bridge spanning a river with a large slow running waterfall in front of them with a railroad bridge behind just about it. There are large brick mill buildings to one side of the river one with a saw blade shaped roof. The tips of a church can be seen sticking up behind the mills, to the other side of the river are more brick buildings but they are apartment buildings. "Where are we now?"

"Town line. To the left is Auburn, to the Right is Lewiston. Spent many years here." Colby said.

"Wow." Ino said amazed.

"Yeah let's take a walk." He shows Ino the bread factory, high school, malls, the main drag of town, then his neighborhood. However the town is deserted but Ino doesn't seem to notice.

"Wow... this place is HUGE!"

"Yeah it's a big placed Ino" Colby said as they reached the top of a hill that looked out across the city, Mill buildings and church steeples crowded the skyline.

"How could you live in a place like this?" Ino asked,

"What do you mean?" He chuckled

"It's just so big and crowded" Ino

"that's downtown with all the mills, the part of town we are in is just outside of down town and a little less crowded, and here we are, my place.

"I think I could live here... it looks so cute and cozy" Ino hugs him as he opens the door to the blue colored house.

"Come in" Ino walks in and gets attacked by a gold retriever, but not viscously.

"Fossil!" Colby yells and starts to play with fossil but fossil is more interested in finding out who the girl he has with him is and starts sniffing Ino. "MOM, DAD! I home"

"Wait how can your mom and dad be here?" Ino asks.

"Well, it's the first time I brought Anna home only edited for you and not her

"But... why?" Ino asks as footsteps from up stair can be heard.

"Cause it's the only way you will be able to meet my family." Colby turns to her as tears start to form.

"But I thought your family made it?" Ino asks as she hugs him.

"No, everyone went into the military except my parents''

"Oh..." As Ino hugs him as a woman appears at the top of the stairs, with graying back hair but she floats between being almost transparent and solid.

"Hey Colby who is this you have with you?" Colby blankly stares at the image of his mother before breaking down.

"Sorry I can't keep going." Colby says with tears rolling down his eyes.

"We don't have to do this right now... we can do it later if you want colby" Ino offers.

"Yeah later will work" Colby says as her tries to regain his composure. Ino kisses him... "Release" Colby sits on the couch, his eyes still teary as Ino curls up next to him. "Well that was a nice little trip down memory lane" Colby's voices shakes as he speaks, as he tries to hold back his emotions.

"You didn't have to go so far Colby" Ino says looking up at him with her big blue eyes tenderly.

"I had to; I had to see Lewiston again." Colby leans back and closes his eyes trying to hold on to the memory and tide of emotions from over taking him.

"It's ok" Ino says kissing his chest.

"Yeah," Colby opens his eyes and stares into space as the clock strikes 9.

**LEMON STARTS! DO NOT CONTINUE IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18!**

"Probably should head to bed early, Ino we got a lot to do tomorrow" Colby stands up as he does his hand brushes across Ino's breasts. A feeling deep inside Ino perks up at the touch.

"Ok" Ino says seductively, this catches Colby's attention for a moment as they walk up to their bedroom Colby wraps his arm around her lower back

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Ino asks. Her eyes seemed to be a deeper blue than usual and Colby notices this.

"When do I not want you to stay?" He chuckles,

"Ha-ha good point" He kisses her on the cheek, and she giggles and returns the kiss with one on the lips. As they kiss Colby drops his hand and rests in on Ino's ass.

"You're lucky I love you" Ino smiles her evil smile.

"Oh I know" Colby smiles as he kisses her on the lips. Ino wraps her arms around his neck, as his arms wrap around her hips. Passionately they start kissing in the hallway. Colby pulls her in close and she feels his dick against her, but she just giggles into the kiss as they walk into their bed room and towards the bed. Together they both fall onto the bed with Ino on top of Colby. As they kiss Colby tries to sneak his hand up her skirt.

"Ummm what are you doing?'' she giggles.

"Oh trying to find something", he says with a grin.

"Oh really? And what are you trying to find?" She says seductively.

"Trying to find the one thing you haven't let me look for yet," he says with a grin.

"Oh really?''

"Yea but I think I have found it now." His hand reaches Ino's underwear.

''And why were you looking for that?'' Ino says kissing him.

"Because it's blocking what I really want" Colby tries to sneak his hand into her underwear but she closes her legs together and keeps his hand from moving.

''oh yeah" she says as she kisses him ''well you have to work for it... and right now you haven't worked for it'' She relaxes her legs and allows Colby's hand to move around

"Oh you are evil." Colby says as he starts to tickle between her legs.

''He-he you still he-he have to work he-he for it he-he another way.'' Ino says between giggling fits.

He takes off his shirt and brings her in close, heat radiating off of his chest.

Ino runs a hand down his chest. "Still not working hard enough... if you want to be my first... you have to work for it" Colby eyes widen with interest.

"Really? I am your first? Well then challenge accepted young one."

Colby pulls her shirt off and holds her close to him and starts playfully biting her earlobe.

"Hehehehehehe" Ino giggles. Colby feels Ino's vagina above his dick and gives a thrust upwards.

Ino smirks into the kiss but his pants and her underwear are still on.

''Hey babe get up for a sec'' Colby says

''Why?'' Ino asks as she rubs her face against his chest.

''I need to take off my pants'' he smiles.

''How about... I help you with that'' Ino kisses him as he smiles into the kiss.

''Ok'' he goes to loosen his belt but Ino slaps his hand away and gives him a playful glare. "Have at it Babe" She undoes the buckle and rips the belt out of the loops. She starts unbuttoning and unzipping his pants then starts pulling them down slowly, her gently grazing over his hips. A light moan comes out of Colby ''you sure this is your first time?''

''Hey... I said it was my first time doing that... I never said I hadn't done foreplay'' she says giggling.

''You are good at it, babe'' His pants are down to his ankles... still limiting his range of motion... she slowly runs her hands up his thigh and just lightly runs her hand over Colby's dick making him squirm at the touch before she kisses him. Colby pulls her close to him as he kicks off his camo pants, she tries to squirm free but, Colby keeps her close. Colby runs his hand towards her skirt buttons, smiling he says "Let me help you with that.''

''I think you need to help me with something else first''

''Oh what would that be?'' She just kisses him hoping he will get the hint. He does as he wraps his arm around her and Colby's hand lands right on the bra strap. Colby undoes the bra strap in a second and start feeling up her boobs as Ino tosses her bra to the floor. Ino smiles and seems to grown into the touch. Colby grabs her ass with one hand and keeps the other one on one of Ino's tits. Ino moans at touch again as Colby puts both hands on her ass and then grabs her boobs again then switches back and forth between the two. Colby pulls her in like he is going for a kiss with one hand on Ino's ass, and instead Colby playfully bites her on the side of the neck. Ino flinches, as it tickles. Colby switches to the other side of her neck just below the jaw bone and he works his way down to her shoulder. Ino giggles as it tickles too. The Colby pulls Ino in for a kiss and this time and again he feels her vagina on his dick and Colby thrusts upwards. Ino's whole body flinches and freezes. Instinctively Colby gives it another thrust. Ino tenses up more; Colby notices and thinks he's hurting her. "You, ok?" He asks but Ino saying nothing. "Ino, you ok?"

"Y-yeah... i-im fine..." Ino's nails grip into his shoulders as she got used to the pain. Colby grunts as he feels Ino's nails sink into his shoulders. Colby moves Ino off his dick and she relaxes her grip.

''It's alright babe you don't have to keep going if you don't want to'' Colby says as he wraps his arms around her hips and rest his hands on her ass.

''No! ... No... I already started I'm not going to stop now. Keep going.'' Ino says half demanding.

''Ok, babe relax, just relax, I'll be gentle.''

''Just go'' Ino demands.

''Alright'' Colby goes for her skirt buttons and undoes them one by one. He takes her skirt off and all she has on are her underwear bottoms' and all Colby has on are his undies. ''Babe switch spots for this last part.'' They switch, now with Ino on bottom. Colby slips her underwear off then takes off hers and feels around her vagina with his hand, she flinches at the touch. ''It's alright,'' Colby whispers as he feels around some more trying to get her use to the feeling. He starts with getting one finger in first.

"I'll be alright Hun...'' Ino moans.

''Ok,'' Colby grabs a condom and slips it onto his dick ''Ready?'' Ino takes a breath

"Yeah"

''I love you,'' Colby kisses her as his dick eases into her. She deepens the kiss as she feels Colby inside of her and slowly pushes father into her. Colby starts to back out but Ino moaned as he did that and Colby took it as his cue to keep going. He pushes back into her a little harder this time and he finds a rhythm going in and out of her. Ino starts moaning with each motion. ''That's my girl'', Colby says as he kisses her, and picks up the rhythm. Her body and his start rocking in time with one another

''Mm... Colby...'' Ino moans as Colby drives his dick into her.

''...Ino...'' Colby starts to feel the fire within hum start to rise and move towards Ino, he can feel Ino's body start to tense as she kisses him harder. Colby picks up the pace and Ino does to, the bed starts rock. ''Ino, you are doing excellent.'' Colby tells her between kisses.

''This is amazing'' Ino says in-between breaths

''Yes it is.''

''I love you colby''

''I love you too Ino…Oh Ino.''

''mhmmmmmm Colby...'' Colby can't hold back the fire in his dick and, starts ejecting sperm into Ino. His rhythm slows down with each pulse of his dick, Ino starts to slow as well as

The rhythm slows to a soft and easy motion then stops. Colby starts breathing kinda heavy.

'' I love you Colby,''

''I love you too Ino.'' He kisses her deeply and she kisses back. ''Wanna go another round?'' Colby asks as he eases out of her and get a fresh condom. Ino rolls her eyes and then yawns.

BTW! BLAME THE LEMON ON COLBY! NOT SAYURI'SUZANNA'INUZUKA (ITS IS NOT SUZANNAS FAULT!)

**Songs: (Remember, I do not own any songs or the rights to any songs)**

**Country Must be Country Wide- Brantley Gilbert**

**Hot Mama- Trace Atkins**

**Fight like a girl- Bomshell**

**Rock this Country- Shania Twain**

**Hell on heels- Pistol Annies**

**15 Minutes of Shame- Kristy Lee Cook**

**Merry Go round- Janedear Girls**

**Country Girl (Shake it for me) - Luke Bryan**

**Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) - Big and Rich**

**Trouble with Girls- Scotty McCreery**

**Lips of an Angel- Hinder (It was redone by a country singer but I love the original)**

**Waitin on a women- Brad Paisley**

**Honkytonk Badonkadonk- Trace Atkins**

**Tattoos on this town- Jason Aldean**

**All my friends say- Luke Bryan**

**Coming to your city- Big and Rich**

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Living our Love Song- Jason Michael Carroll**


	11. Jousting and Clan Councils

Chapter 11

Most of this was written by dear Colby-triggerhappy because I have just not had any creative ideas at all. But it is a good thing I check through the thing for spelling cause APPARENTLY Colby doesn't know what Kiba's last name is.

Kiba: WTF!

Colby: SORRY!

Suzanna: Yeah well he screwed up the pronunciation of Ino's last name too

Ino: WHAT!

Colby: Shit! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my usual and me

Early in the morning

Suzanna and Kiba awoke early to Suzanna's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Suzanna said groggily into her phone.

"Sorry I woke you up early Hun, but I wanted to tell you that the dresses for you and the girls are done and you can pick them up from Krista I have to go back to the fall village for your father and then I will be back later today." Suzanna's mother said through the phone.

"Ok mom." Suzanna yawned and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked still asleep.

"Mom. She was…" Suddenly Suzanna stopped when she smelled something in the air. "Really Colby?"

"What's up?"

"Do you smell what I smell?" Kiba shook his head and then sniffed the air. After a minute he growled.

"Really? He did it before I did! Not cool."

"KIBA!" Suzanna smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to have that fun with you before he had a chance with Ino."

"As much as I'm flattered, you couldn't handle me. Plus, it doesn't surprise me that much; he is the only one out of me, Amanda and him that HAS done it before." Kiba looked shocked as she stood from the bed and walked to my closet to get dressed.

"Wait… you're a… you're a."

"Yes Kiba… I am… is there something wrong with that?" Suzanna said disappointedly.

"Of course not Suzanna!" Kiba jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "It just… surprised me Angel. A girl like you, never have been touched by another guy? It's just unbelievable." Suzanna smirked and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"Thanks Kiba." She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"And what do you mean I can't handle you?" Kiba asked confused as Suzanna was heard laughing in the bathroom.

Time Skip

Suzanna and Kiba were already down stairs making breakfast and the sun finally shown into Colby and Ino's room. Ino was the first to awake to the light and yawned off the sleep. As she tried to move off the bed she realized two things. One: She had strong arms holding her down and Two: she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"What the hell?" Ino whispered to herself before a flashback of last night popped into her head. "Oh… yeah…" She had a large blush across her face as she moved Colby's arm from around her waist.

"Eh?" Colby seemed to ask still half asleep.

"Wake up Colby, its morning." Ino smirked. "And if I smell, what I think I smell, Suzanna is making PANCAKES" Ino tried to sing the last part. Colby sat up fast at the word Pancakes and then looked down at himself.

"What the fuck?" Ino giggled as she walked over to where she had placed her bag. "Did we really?"

"Yes, what am I that unforgettable?" Ino asked as she turned to him and pouted a bit making a little pose. Colby was on his feet and over to her in seconds.

"Of course not my lemur, I was just hoping it wasn't one of my dirty dreams," He kissed her neck and worked his way up to her ear.

"Flattering." Ino rolled her eyes with a smile and walked to the bathroom to change. After she changed she walked back into the room to find Colby already dressed. The two headed downstairs to see Suzanna and Kiba in the kitchen already cooking.

"So, it looks like the two love birds are finally up." Suzanna said before Colby and Ino even stepped into the kitchen.

"Well you two are the love birds too."

"Yeah well, I'm still too innocent to be a true love bird." Colby and Ino froze and Kiba and Suzanna snickered.

"Keep your damn scents to yourself why don't you." Colby snarled and sat down at one of the bar stools. Ino followed and sat next to him, he face blood shot read.

"Sorry Colby, but it's a pretty strong scent." Suddenly Amanda and Shikamaru walked into the kitchen and they looked abnormally tired.

"Good Morning." Amanda glared at Suzanna as she sat down and glared at Ino and Colby. "What is your issue this morning?"

"Well I couldn't sleep very well with a certain COUPLE having a little TOO much fun." Amanda continued to glare.

"We weren't that loud were we?"

"Yes, you were… troublesome." Shikamaru said yawning. Suzanna handed out plates of pancakes and everyone seemed to lighten up.

Time skip.

"Hey Amanda, I'm gonna need your help for a few hours this morning" Colby said.

"Oh what for?" Amanda asked questioningly. She knew that Colby didn't ask much of her but when he did need her to summon things it was usually nothing small.

"I need a jousting arena, horses, suits of armor, lances, banners, flags. We are having midevil jousting as part of the festival." Colby said. He usually fires off the list of stuff he needs then explains why he needs it, which usually drives Amanda nuts sometimes.

"Wait what?" Amanda asked.

"We are having a jousting tourney at the festival. Two guys on horses suited up in armor charge at each other with blunted lances and score points when they hit their opponent." Colby said quickly explaining the idea as Shikamaru gave him a questioning look.

"Why would what do to that?" Amanda asked.

"Jousting, it's an old sport from their world where two guys on horseback charge at each other with blunted lances and wearing armor and score point when they hit their opponent." Ino explained.

"Oh sweet. So who will be competing?" Kiba asked. Suzanna, Ino and Amanda all looked at him. Colby grinned.

"Well I was thinking why not us? Dunno bout you guys but I'll give it a try."

"Sure I'll try it, what bout you Shikamaru?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru looked at Amanda then to Colby and Kiba.

"What a drag, I suppose I'll try it."

"You girls wanna try it?" Colby asked. Ino shuttered as she shook her head. Amanda and Suzanna looked at her then to Colby.

"What did you show her Colby?" Suzanna said accusingly. As she and Amanda started to close in on him.

"What? You two remember the movie "A Knight's Tale?" Colby said backing away from them.

"Yes? What about it?"

"I showed her a few scenes from it. To show her what a joust looks like, and a little more"

"A little more of what?" Suzanna asked

"Hey chill Suzanna what you getting all up tight for?" Colby snapped back at her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't sleep much last night." Suzanna said as she yawned again.

"Right..." Colby looked to with knowing eyes to Kiba as he blushed lightly but only Colby noticed it.

"Nothing happened Colby, just my insomnia kicking in again… Don't kill Kiba."

"Ok, anyways we got work to do to get ready for this; we will set it up at one of the training grounds. Let's go."

The group started setting up at training ground 7 as it was the closest to the festival. Matt, Kevin, Tim, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Chouji and 3 squads of soldiers from the Fall Village were there to help set up and provide crowd control. First to be summoned was the arena it's self. A crowd had gathered as Amanda summoned a massive oval shaped building (almost like a football stadium) that took up all of training ground 7 and a bit more. There were openings at either end of the structure to allow the competitors and the crowd to enter. The floor of the arena was dirt with a fence running down the middle of it. At either end of the opening were stable areas and blacksmith shops. The crowd looked in awe as the stadium finished rising up from the ground.

"Good job Amanda it's perfect." Colby said with a smile. Amanda finished up summoning the horses, and lances.

"So whose competing and what do you guys want for banners?" Amanda asked and all of the soldiers from the squads wanted to join in as did Matt, Tim and Kevin.

"Konohamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, and Chouji you guys want to give it a try?" Colby asked.

"No, I think me and Gaara should over see this competition seeing as how you said only nobility could take part. So I think royalty should over see and host it." Naruto said and Gaara chuckled.

"What about the rest of you guys then?" Kakashi, Kankuro and Chouji all nodded, but Konohamaru shook his head when he saw that the lances were a lot taller than he was.

"So what you guys want you armor to look like?" Amanda asked. She already knew what Colby wanted and summoned up his suit of armor. It was all steel, with Navy Blue trim on the helmet with a white polar bear paw print in white on the forehead. The visor was one piece that flipped down and had thin slots off on the left side and had a single slot running across at eye level with an extra piece that came down the middle for extra strength. The neck protector, and shoulder pieces all had blue trim. On his left shoulder piece there was a plate that came up to just below eye level and it started at the front of the shoulder and curves up then curved back down. There was a Navy Blue polar bear paw print on the breastplate outlined in white. The armor that protected his arms and elbows all had the Navy Blue trim; the gauntlets (armored gloves) had blue and white trim with the same polar bear paw print on them. Finally there was the armor for the legs that covered from the waist down to his ankles. It was sleek looking as Colby tried it on. A bunch of whistles came from the crowd as Colby walked around and got the feel for the armor. Ino came and made her way through the crowd with Suzanna, Amanda, Ivory, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Jess, and Morgan.

"Chouji what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru and Kiba asked if I wanted to come and help them with some stuff. Kiba offered to buy me lunch if I did so I couldn't refuse." Chouji said. As Ino walked past him he whispered to her "I'm nervous about being around Colby with you here."

"Don't be. Just relax and be yourself." Ino smiled and went up to Colby. "So my fish is a knight."

Colby lifted his visor and smiled.

"You like it?"

"Yes. You look like you are a little over dress for combat though." She giggled.

"It's how people from my world use to dress for combat hundreds of years ago, but this feel so cool." Next up was Kiba for his armor. The armor was the same design as Colby's only, with a leaf green camo color trim on the helmet with a howling wolf in black on the forehead. The neck protector, and shoulder pieces all had camo trim. On his left shoulder piece there was the same plate that was on Colby's only with the leaf village symbol on it in green camo. There was a black howling wolf on the breastplate outlined in gold. The armor that protected his arms and elbows all had camo trim, and the gauntlets (armored gloves) had black camo and gold trim with the same howling wolf image on them.

"Now don't you look hot?" Suzanna said to Kiba looking over his armor of camo.

(I am not going to explain everyone else's designs so I'm just doing the basic colors and logos for each competitor.)

Shikamaru= Army Green and Hawk

Kakashi= Dark Blue and Paccun

Kankuro= Purple and Puppet/Sand Village

Chouji= Red and Akamichi clan symbol

Matt= White and M-16

Tim= Gold and Fish

Kevin= Black and Marine Corp Logo

It was 0930 and the stadium filled quickly with what seemed like the entire leaf village and most of the Fall Village. Soon the crowd roared with delight as the announcer walked into the middle of the arena and raised his hand for the crowd to quiet down.

"Welcome to the first annual Leaf Village Jousting tournament. First off here are the rules two knights will be facing one another on horseback. They are armed with lances and they will charge directly toward each other in an effort to knock their opponent from his horse. However, the opponent has the same objective. This will be done three times in a match. The winners of each match will then proceed to the next round and this will continue until there is only one rider who has not lost. Now for scoring, 1 point is awarded if a rider breaks his lance against his opponent between the waist and the neck. 2 points are awarded if a rider breaks his lance against the helmet of his opponent, and 3 points are awarded if the rider unhorses his opponent. Whoever has the most amounts of points wins the match. Also if a rider unhorses his opponent, he wins the match." The crowd quietly murmurs to themselves. "Now introducing our first contestants! We have the Great White Bear of the Leaf. He first came to us a few years ago with two others and with the help of ninja from this very village and his friends he was able to defeat Madara." The crowd roared in approval as the announcer took a breath before continuing and working the crowd. "His reputation as one of the top warriors of the Leaf Village is known throughout the Land of Fire! For I myself have heard of the Fire Lord speak of him fondly. He can single handedly take down 30 sound ninja and come out with not even a scratch on him and yet..." his voice softened as he looked around the stadium. "And yet he can be gentle enough to prune the smallest of flowers. Now without further ado it is my please to introduce the Great White Bear of the Leaf Village! Colby Miles!" The announcer yelled as Colby raised his lance then lowered it. The crowd roared in approval and support. Ino was standing next to him.

"Do you really think that what he is saying is true?" Ino asked Colby trying to see if his ego is out and ready to play.

"The Great White Bear of the Leaf? Yes. Everything else? Hell no, I maybe well known but not that well."

"So you are not gentle enough to prune the smallest of flowers?" Ino looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"You are the most delicate yet toughest of flowers. If that makes any sense at all."

"Ha-ha nope but if you meant the prettiest and toughest then yes it makes sense."

Colby laughed

"Well at least you know what ballpark I'm in."The announcer raised his hand again as the crowd quieted down.

"Next we have a man who has been around the Leaf Village for years. Was at one time the best swimmer in the village but has now taken a title higher than that." The announcer paused.

"You are facing Kiba?" Ino asked. Colby nodded

"Yep, I am."

"His new title to some is affectionately known as the Dog of the Leaf Village. To others he is the Great Wolf of the Leaf Village! Faster than the wind, he is a finely tuned pack leader and lone wolf. He is unafraid of any bear no matter how big. Yet he has kindest of hearts. It is my pleasure to introduce Kiba Inuzuka" At the other end of the stadium was Kiba; he too raised then lowered his lance as the crowd roared louder than before. Suzanna was next to him feeling a little bit nervous but confident.

"So you think you can take him?" Suzanna asked "Because I know you can beat him"

"I think I can beat him... At sparing, but this I have no clue." Kiba said.

"Come on, you can take down this bear." Suzanna said.

"Riders ready?" The announcer shouted. Kiba and Colby raised their lances then closed the visors on their helmets. The announcer then waived the flag and ducked out of the way.

"He-yah!" Colby shouted as he and his horse took off.

"Giddy up" Kiba shouted as he and his horse took off towards Colby. As they neared each other Colby lowered his lance and took aim for Kiba's chest. Kiba was having trouble getting the lance where he wanted it. Suzanna and Ino both looked on worried as hell not knowing what is going to happen. The crowd roared as they rapidly closed the gap between each other. Naruto and Gaara watched intently. Colby and Kiba came like flying bullets at each other as Colby's lance struck Kiba dead center in the chest and exploded into splinters. Kiba's lance went flying in a nailed Colby in the helmet but his lance didn't shatter. Both them felt like they had just been hit by a truck. The crowd made a resounding "Oooooo" as Ino and Suzanna looked away as Colby and Kiba flopped over on their backs but stayed on their horses. Ino and Suzanna each went running after their boy.

"Colby you ok?" Ino shouted as Colby flopped back up and was kind of hunched over. His helmet had a good dent in the visor. "Colby, you ok?" Ino shouted again. She relaxed when she heard him grunt and he moved his hand to his helmet and tried to take it off.

"Son of a bitch!" Colby said as it took some effort to lift his visor and get his helmet off. "Woo! That was something else. How's my face?"

"Your face is fine. You had me scared shitless for a moment."

"Yeah, I was trying to get my bearings back. I know I hit Kiba, wonder how he held up." Colby said as he looked back over at Kiba. Kiba was flopping all over as Suzanna came running up to him.

"Kiba you alright?" She shouted.

"Huh? Yeah I alright, but damn. I don't think I have every taken a hit that hard before." He looked down at his chest and saw a small dent in his armor.

"Colby nailed you pretty good but you got him in his helmet." Suzanna said with a little concern in her voice.

"I did? Sweet!" Kiba said.

"Alright get ready for the next round." Suzanna said. The two coupled then walked back to their side of the stadium.

"Here is your new helmet. Now try not to get hit in the face this time ok?" Ino said as she handed Colby his helmet.

"I'll try not too" He said as he put it on and closed the visor. There was a score board at either end of the stadium with Kiba and Colby's names on it. It was 1 to nothing with Colby in the lead.

"Riders ready?" The announcer shouted. Kiba and Colby signaled they were and the announcer waived the flag and ducked out of the way as Colby and Kiba again charged at each other. This time Kiba manage to hold the lance better, as his lance smashed into Colby's chest and exploded into pieces. Colby's lance came screaming in and instead of hitting Kiba in the chest, his lance hit Kiba in the shoulder and the end of the lance shattered as is rode up and against the raised plate on Kiba's armor. Again Ino and Suzanna went running after their boy.

"Colby you ok?" Ino shouted as he grunted and pulled out a splinter from between the joints of his armor under his right arm. Ino's eyes went wide when she saw the wood was stained red with blood. She was about to start healing Colby, but he waived her off.

"No, I'm fine. I've had worse." He grunted.

"I thought you said you need medics here." Ino said pouting.

"I did, and I do but this is minor. You may want to check out Kiba though" Colby said.

"Ok?" Ino said as she turned around and saw a good sized splinter sticking out from Kiba's shoulder. Ino then took off running towards Kiba.

Over at Kiba's end.

"Kiba you... Holy crap! Ino!" Suzanna yelled as she saw a good sized splinter sticking out from between the plates of Kiba's armor.

"Damn it!" Kiba shouted as he tried to pull it out himself but backed off when he felt the pain shoot through his shoulder. "Gah!"

"Colby was right this is pretty rough on the body." Ino said as she got there. There was already a short step ladder set up to make it easier to help Kiba out.

"I'm going to pull it out ok?" Suzanna said and before Kiba could reply she pulled out the splinter from his shoulder. Suzanna then stepped down and Ino got up and started using her medical jutsu.

"I can't finish. I know it." Kiba said.

"Yeah you got that right your collar bone is broken and your shoulder is dislocated." Suzanna looked at Ino shocked.

"It is? It doesn't look it." Suzanna said.

"His armor is keeping his shoulder from sagging." Ino said. "Ok you should be good enough till we get you to the hospital." Colby came over to see how Kiba was doing.

"Looks like I got you pretty good." Colby said as he saw the splinter that Suzanna had pulled out.

"Ha-ha yeah, did I get you as good?" Kiba asked.

"No, but you still got me good." Colby said with a smile "hey least you can finally get some rest, unlike the rest of us." Colby joked trying to put a smile on Kiba's face.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Ha-ha." Kiba smiled at this as the announcer came over to them.

"So Kiba are you withdrawing?"

"Uh..." Kiba started, but Suzanna answered for him.

"Yes he is withdrawing."

"Very well. Colby congrats on winning the first match." The announcer bowed then went to the middle of the arena.

"Kiba Inuzuka has withdrawn. Colby Miles has won. 2 lances to 1" The crowded half cheered, half booed at this.

"This sport is quiet hazardous wouldn't you say?" Gaara said to Naruto.

"Yeah it is. Though at least the injuries are simple and easy to fix." Naruto said as a medical ninja came to Naruto.

"Kiba has a broken collar bone and a dislocated shoulder, along with the wound from the shattered lance. Lord Hokage"

"Very well. You are dismissed" Naruto said. "To think, people from their world did this daily for hundreds of years."

"Yes it is quiet a stretch for us to imagine." Gaara said. "Who is up next?"

"I think Kankuro is facing Matt." Naruto said then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Naruto said.

"My lord, Colonel Meyer from the Fall Village."

"Ah Colonel Meyer. Glad you could make it." Naruto said as he and Gaara stood up to greet him.

"Glad I could come. It has been a while since I have been to a jousting match" Colonel. Meyer said.

"So Colonel. Meyer, what has been going on with the Fall Village as of late?" Naruto asked as Matt and Kankuro charged at each other. Matt's lance hit Kankuro dead center in the chest and sent him flying off of his horse.

"We have been having some issues as of late. Our scouts have been reporting activity of the twins around the Fall Village and surrounding villages. We have been getting calls for help from those villages and every time my soldier have reported running into the twins either on the way to or from their mission. Their encounters are brief but so far not hostile. They must be planning something." Colonel. Meyer said as Matt was announced the winner of the match.

"I see. You want me to send Colby, Ino, Suzanna, Kiba, Shikamaru and Amanda over to scope out what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I could definitely use them and I think it would be good for them to spend some time in the Fall with their family and friends. It will be like a relaxing mission of sorts for them." Colonel. Meyer said.

"Yes. I think they deserve a mission like this, should be hard enough to keep them on their toes yet also be like a vacation for them." Naruto said. Up next for the jousting was Kakashi and Tim. Down in the stable and blacksmith area is where all the riders where hanging out. Kiba and Suzanna were at the hospital, and Colby was catching up with some of the soldier from the Fall Village. Ino was with the girls taking care of the horses when she saw Chouji walking towards Colby.

"Uh oh." Ino said quietly.

"What is it Ino?" Amanda asked.

"Chouji is heading over to Colby. I got a bad feeling about this." Ino said nervously

"Don't worry Chouji wouldn't be dumb enough to make Colby mad right now." Amanda said.

"Hey Colby" Chouji said kinda nervously. Colby turned and was surprised to see Chouji standing before him.

"Hey Chouji, what's up?" Colby asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Uh... Good luck in your next match." He said.

"Thanks, good luck to you too." Colby said as he stuck out his hand, Chouji looked at it for a moment then shook Colby's hand and walked away.

"Who was that?" One of the soldiers asked when Chouji was out of ear shot.

"He is Ino's ex. The ninja who tried to start shit up with Morgan, and the first squads, and got his face smashed in with the butt of a rifle." Colby explained.

"Oh ok. He seemed really nervous talking to you then." The soldier said.

"You don't know the half of it." Ino said as she walked up to the group. "Before Colby came back he was such an ass to me. Then Morgan, Matt, Tim, Kevin and those first two squads came and after they 'met' each other he has left me alone; only saying hi to me if we saw each other. Now that Colby came back he hasn't said a word to me."

"Yeah, I don't mind if he tries to patch things up but he tries anything more than that and we are going to have issues." Colby said as Kankuro came limping into the stable area with Matt. "Hey Kankuro come over here and have a seat." Kankuro nodded and limped over to a crate and sat on it. Ino did a quick check on him.

"You are all set, it's just gonna hurt for a few days. How did you land anyways?"

"I landed on my side hip first... I can believe how hard of a hit that was Matt. I don't think I have ever taken a hit that felt like that in combat." Kankuro said.

"You know that's what Kiba said also." Colby said as Kakashi and Tim came walking in. Kakashi looked like he was ready to pass out. Kankuro moved over to let Kakashi have a seat.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she also gave Kakashi a once over.

"Dead center in the chest, all three times." Tim said. "He got lucky and beat me. Last charge he broke his lance when it hit my helmet."

"The way my chest feels right know I would have thought I had lost that match. I have taken some good hits before and this one is right up in my top 5 hardest hits I have taken." Kakashi said. This shocked everyone.

"Who is jousting right now?" Ino asked.

"Chouji and Kevin." Tim said.

"This I gottah see." Colby said as he walked off towards the entrance.

"Colby wait up!" Ino said going after him.

"How long do you think they will last?" Tim said.

"Who knows? They love each other to pieces and I have only seen them fight once and that was their massive fight in the middle of town." Matt said "I wouldn't be surprised if he is the first one to pop the question. That's what happened with the last girl he loved like this. Seven months in and he asked the girl to marry him. However two months later she dumped him."The group was quiet for a moment as they remembered the bitter break up.

"Hey Ino. I've been thinking." Colby said as he put his arm around her as she hugged him and held onto him.

"Oh geese. You were thinking?" Ino teased. Colby chuckled at this.

"Yeah I know shocking ain't it, but really you think someday we will get married?"

"I wouldn't doubt it and you are the only guy I want to be with forever. Why do you ask?" Ino said.

"Well, Kiba has been talking with all us guy's bout the idea of proposing to Suz. We keep telling him it's too soon but he already has a ring. However he hasn't talked about when or where he is going to propose. "

"Really? That's great!" Ino said.

"Yeah but you can't tell a sole. Nobody. You understand?" Colby said looking at her. He started to squeeze her against him "Now, what did I just tell you?"

"I can't tell anyone. Not a sole can know. Eek. You're squishing me Colby." Ino said and Colby relaxed his squeeze on her. "You know when you squeeze me in a hug it's a lot more comfy when you don't have any armor on." Colby smiled

"I know, but I am serious. You can't tell anyone." It was 1100 when Chouji and Kevin got ready for their jousting match. The announcer waived the flag and ducked out of the way. Kevin and Chouji charged at each other, the gap between them closed rapidly as Kevin's lance exploded into splinters as it hit Chouji's right shoulder. Chouji was sent sprawling off his horse and crashing to the ground. Colby saw that something wasn't right and took a few steps towards the arena where he noticed Morgan running to him. Chouji wasn't moving and there was a large chunk of the lance sticking out of Chouji. "Shit! Tim, Matt, get your asses over here! Ino now you are really needed." Colby said as the four of them booked it out to where Chouji way lying. The crowd had hushed as the five of them gathered around Chouji as they waited for medical ninja to arrive. "Chouji can you hear me?" Colby said

"Start getting his armor off now." Ino said as she hesitantly grabbed the chuck of wood in Chouji's chest. Morgan had already taken off his helmet and was trying to wake him up while Matt and Tim were helping to get the armor off his body.

"Ino get ready." Colby said as he grabbed the splinter where Ino's hand was and pulled it out. Ino started working on patching Chouji as medical Ninja arrived and took over. As Chouji was taken to the hospital Naruto, Gaara and Colonel Meyer came onto the arena floor.

"Ok, I think the rest of the ninja who haven't competed yet shouldn't and just have your people do this event and I have your next mission all lined up for after the festival." Naruto said.

"Yes sir, and what is our next mission?" Colby asked.

"We will talk about that later but for now whoever is left for Ninja don't have them compete."

"Yes sir." Colby said. "Matt, go find Shikamaru and tell him he is not going to be jousting."

"Right" Matt said as he gave Colby a quick salute which Colby returned.

"We have 2-3 squads who are waiting to joust from the Fall village. That will be enough to finish the tournament." Colby said. Colonel Meyer nodded in approval as Colby turned to Tim "Tim, I think it's best if you, Kevin, Matt and I stay out for the rest of this. Two of us on either end just in case we get more injuries. We will call it a day around 2 and finished up tomorrow."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, all of the guys haven't had a chance to enjoy themselves yet and I think they deserve some R&R." Tim said. Colby nodded. Ino looked around at the crowd and spotted her parents.

"Hey can we have a break?" Ino asked.

"Yes" Naruto said. "Hey announcer, 1 hour break. Its 1130 now. We will start back up at 1230."

The announcer nodded and then relayed the message to the crowd.

"We will have a 1 hour intermission. The jousting will resume at 1230 pm" Naruto, Garra and Colonel Meyer headed back to the Hokage Tower. Ino started walking towards the edge of the arena; Colby followed her and spotted her father standing by the railing in the first row. Then Colby spotted his dad making his way the railing.

"Hey Dad!" Ino shouted to her father.

"Hey my little pumpkin" Inoichi said has he jumped down and hugged his daughter. "You did a wonderful job out there help with the injuries."

"Thanks dad. They weren't as bad as I was expecting, the worst one was Chouji but his were minor compared to others I have healed."

"Hey Dad!" Colby shouted. Inoichi looked up to see Colby waiving and was about to answer when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Colby! Don't you look all spiffy in your armor?" The man said.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." Colby said as his father climbed down onto the arena floor and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I know it. I and a bunch of the parents came over to watch their kids joust. Suzanna's parents are here too."

"Oh nice." Colby said as Ino and Inoichi came walking over. 'Oh lord this is going to be interesting' Colby thought.

"Hey Ino, hi Mr. Yamanaka. Glad you could make it." Colby said, Inoichi smiled as Ino went over and hugged Colby then surprised him with a kiss. Colby's father smiled.

"Dad this is, Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino's father. Mr. Yamanaka this is my Dad." Colby said introducing them to each other.

"Hi, Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino's father" Inoichi said.

"Hi, Tallus Miles. Colby's father" Tallus said.

"I see that your son has taken a liking to my daughter." Inoichi said with a chuckle.

"Indeed he has, and apparently your daughter has done the same. I sure hope he has been taking really good care of your Ino." Tallus said, Colby blushed.

"Come on dad when do I NOT take real good care of my girl?" Inoichi laughed,

"I have heard nothing but praise and her love for him when Ino comes home for visits. Colby even stops by when he isn't busy and helps with chores around the house."

"As well as he should. That is how I raised him." Tallus said "I hope you have been minding you manners when you go over there."

"Yes dad, I have." Colby said. "Ino keeps me in line... Most days" Ino then turned and clocked Colby upside the head. Inoichi and Tallus laughed when this happened.

"Hey what was that for?" Colby chuckled.

"Just cause" Ino said with a seductive smile.

"Yeah ok.." Colby said.

"So Colby you have Ino try Moxie yet?" Tallus asked, Inoichi looked at him confused.

"Yes. He had me try it. The stuff is nasty." Ino said.

"No it's not! Moxie is the nectar of the Gods" Colby laughed.

"What is Moxie?" Inoichi asked.

"It's a soda from our world that has a bitter after taste. It's famous in the part of the country we lived in. It's an aquired taste and Colby loves the stuff. Speaking of which I got some for you." Tallus said as he handed Colby a 2 liter bottle of the drink. The lable was a bright orange with " Moxie: Distinctively Different" in white outlined in blue. Colby grabbed the bottle as his face lit up with excitement.

"Thanks Dad! I love you!" Colby said "Would you like to try it?" Colby said offering Inoichi.

"Sure I'll try it." Inoichi said.

"Dad I wouldn't if I were you." Ino said.

"Why? How bad could it be?" Inoichi said as he took a slip, then instantly spit it out onto the ground and handed the bottle back to Colby, which he took a big swing from.

"Wow that stuff taste like cough medicine." Inoichi said.

"See I told you!" Ino chuckled as she watches her dad's reaction as the bitter after taste kicked in. Tallus and Colby chuckled too.

"That is just nasty stuff are all the soda's from you world like that?"

"No. Just this one." Colby said as he took another swing.

"Why don't we get some lunch and we can talk some more?" Tallus said. Ino and Colby nodded.

"Sounds like an idea" Inoichi said as he and Tallus started talking right off as the four of them walked out of the stadium. Ino and Colby hanged back a bit.

"Wow that went rather well" Ino said.

"Yeah. It did," Colby made a few hand signs and his armor glowed blue then disappeared. Colby was wearing his steel toe boots, carpenter jeans and an orange shirt that had a diamond on the back that said "Environmental Projects" with a bunch of symbols within the diamond.

"Were did you get that shirt?" Ino asked

"I got it from an environmental cleanup company I use to work for before I joined the Army. I dealt with hazardous materials, acids, oils, gasses, poisons; you name it I have dealt with it." Colby said. "Some stuff I would rather take a bullet then be exposed to some of the stuff I have dealt with. Even some of the poisons that people from the sand village have created don't have jack shit on some of the chemicals from my world. If you want I'll show you the chemical book I still have when we get home."

"Ok. That sounds almost as bad as you being in combat." Ino said with a shiver.

"To be honest, looking back now, there are times I would rather have been in combat than having clean up some of the contaminated sites I have helped clean. Now let's hurry up before we lose sight of our dad's"

With Suzanna and Kiba

Suzanna and Kiba had just left the hospital and were heading back to the jousting tournament.

"Suzanna, do you want to just head back to the festival and go on a few rides?" Kiba asked. Suzanna smiled.

"I like that idea, but are you sure your arm is going to be ok?" Kiba nodded.

"Of course it will be fine! Come on." Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the rides.

1230 rolled around and the jousting started again, Matt and Kevin were at one end of the stadium while Colby, Ino and Tim were at the other end so they could meet riders right away if they were injured but for the rest of the tournament nobody needed to go to the hospital, or rather most didn't want to go the hospital. Almost all of the remaining riders finished the tournament with some sort of injury, a few had injuries like Kiba's only they were dumb enough (I guess you could put it) to continue the match.

"Just stop the bleeding. That's all" A lot of them said. Ino was amazed at how brazen some of these guys were with their injuries.

"Would you be like this?" Ino asked Colby as she patched another soldier.

"Yes I would. As long as I can still stand and can hold a gun I'm still in the fight. That's the mentality of these guys. They will be hurting bad tomorrow but if you ask them if it was worth it, all of them would say 'Hell Yes' "

"You guys are nuts." Ino said.

"You have to be nuts to have done what we did in the war" Colby said with a chuckle.

2:45 came and surprisingly the tournament was finished. A private came out on top of everyone as the winner. "Hey Ino I'll meet you back at the house, I got a few things to take care of." Colby said "Can you stay here and finish up patching up the worst of injuries?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Ino said. "Hey we got down time today right?"

"Yes why?" Colby said.

"Oh just wondering" Ino said with a smile.

"Ok see you back at the house" Colby said and made a bee line for home. "God I'm tired, I need a nap." He said to himself. It was 3 when Colby got to the house. He had been running around working the train, the jousting and half a million other things for the festival over the past few day and was dead beat tired especially after being up all night having fun with Ino, but it was well worth it.

"Oh look a couch, must sleep" Colby said to himself as he plopped down on to the couch and was out like a light in no time. A short time later Ino came walking in and Colby fast asleep on the couch. All the other couples had down time and were out enjoying the festival and Ino wanted to enjoy it too with Colby. Ino was all jacked up because she had gotten into his Root Beer stash and had downed 4 cans.

"Hey Colby wake up" Ino said gently shaking his shoulder. "Oooh Colby wake up" All Ino got was Colby's steady breathing for a response. "Colby get up!" Ino said shaking his should a bit harder this time Colby half woke up as he yawned and stretched but only opened one eye to look at her.

"What Ino?' Colby asked his voice all gravely and rough.

"I wanna go to the festival" Ino said all cheery. Colby half closed his eye then opened it.

"And I wanna sleep."

"Well too bad I wanna go and you are taking me." Ino said as she crawled on top of him. He whined as she did and tried to roll her off of him.

"Geese girl? Can I at least get a power nap? You are welcome to join me you know." Colby said as he rolled onto his back and was looking up at Ino lying on top of him. He went to stretch his arms and Ino grabbed him by the wrist and pinned his arms above his head. He tried to move himself but his right arm was sore from holding the lance and his left arm was numb from him sleeping on it and he couldn't over power Ino this time.

"Not this time you don't and didn't you sleep last night?" Ino asked. Colby looked up at her with sleep weighing heavy on his eyes, and the warmth of her body on his wasn't helping him stay awake either.

"Did you sleep last night and did what we did at the same time?"

"I slept after." Ino said as she laid on him with her face right up in his.

"Exactly, you may have slept after but I didn't"

"Why did you go to sleep after?"

"I was too fascinated by the beauty sleeping next to me." Colby grinned as Ino kissed him. Then she teased him with her long bang as she ran it across his face. "Bah" Colby said as he blew Ino's hair away from his face and looked up into her big blue eyes. "You know you got the most beautiful eyes of any girl I have ever had in my life." Ino smiled as she was about to kiss him, he suddenly moved his arms down and next thing she knew her arms were pinned behind her back and she couldn't move for the moment but felt his grip relaxed moment later. "Now look who has who." He smiled.

"You brat." She said "It won't be for long though" Ino smiled as she got her arms free from his grip, but he rolled over and they both fell off the couch and Colby landed on top of Ino and pinned her arms above her head. "I thought you were tired?" Ino teased.

"I am but this is fun. You may actually have a shot at beating me." Colby smiled as Ino glared at him.

"Oh it's on." Ino said. "You win you can sleep for a few hours but have to take me to the festival till closing. If I win we leave now and stay till at least 9."

"Deal." Colby said "Regular strength only, no chakra, no nothing."

"OK" Ino replied as she shot her hands down and went right for his belly and started to poke him. He jumped and rolled off of her. She went after him and he grabbed her hands as she landed on top of him with her hips on top of his. Ino giggled as she felt his dick getting hard beneath her.

"Really? That would happen now." Colby sighed as Ino giggled and started to tease him more by rubbing her hips back and forth on top of his. "Normally I wouldn't have an issue with that, but right now that's cheating." Colby still had a grip on Ino's hands and used them to half toss half roll Ino off of him.

"Why is it cheating? I ain't using my chakra, or anything else." Ino said as they stood up.

"Because it just is." Colby said as he started backing up as Ino walked toward him.

"Awe" Ino said as she flashed her blue eyes at him and gave him her puppy dog face.

"No. Not the puppy dog face." Colby said as he headed up stairs with Ino chasing after him. They ran down the hallway like little kids and into the bed room. Colby grabbed a blanket from his closest and before he could turn around he felt Ino grab him around the waist and trying to pull him out of the closest. He tried to get out of her grip but he couldn't. Next thing he knew he was face down on the bed. "Shouldn't you be the one bent over like this?" Colby teased.

"I don't know that we will find out tonight if you are up for it." Ino said seductively.

"You are horny right now ain't you?" Colby said as rolled Ino off of him and wrapped her in the blanket he had. It was a light blue fuzzy blanket that Ino hadn't seen before but instantly loved the softness and fuzziness of it. Colby then picked Ino up and pinned her to the bed with her still wrapped up in the blanket so she couldn't more her arms. Colby was lying on top of her.

"Maybe." Ino said seductively as she spread he legs and Colby fell between them. He knew he couldn't resist her for long the way she was going.

"I hope you ain't using me for practice for another mission." Colby said as he kissed her. She melted into the kiss as he presses his hips against hers.

"No." Ino said. "What is it?" Ino asked when Colby stopped pressing his hips against hers.

"I won. Now I'm going to sleep." Colby said with a sleepy smile as he lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her tight.

"You ass." Ino said as she tried to get free.

"Hey you are pinned, and can't move and I ain't letting go. Therefore I won." Colby said as he closed his eyes. Ino smirked as Colby let her roll over to face him. She got closer to him and tried to sneak her hand down his pants. "Get your hand out of my pants. There are two kinds of sleep I like, one kinda is where we don't actually sleep, and the other is where we do actually sleep. Right now, I actually want to sleep, babe." He opened one eye and saw her pouting. 'Pout all you want it ain't happening right now." With that he rolled over and pretended to sleep but waited to see what Ino would do next. She pulled the blanket off of her and covered both of them with it as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Colby smiled as he grabbed Ino's hand and folded his fingers between her's. Together they both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile with Suzanna and Kiba in Suzanna's POV

Kiba and I had just been around on all the rides in the festival and now we were taking a break on a picnic bench. We also had played many games where Kiba had won me prizes; Kiba won me a large teddy bear and I didn't want to carry it around all night so we had Akamaru and Shasta bring the prizes back to the house.

"Hey Pup!" I heard a voice call and Kiba and I turned to see Tsume coming towards us.

"Hey ma."

"Hello Tsume-san" I decided to use an honorific.

"Call me ma Suzanna, it already feels like you are part of the family." I smiled.

"What are you doing here ma?" Her smirk seemed to weaken and she looks at me.

"The Clan Council wants to speak to you." I froze.

"Me?"

"Yes, and they would like you right now." I nod and Kiba grips my hand.

"Are you ok Suzanna?" I turn to him and smile.

"Of course, I have actually prepared for this." I smirked and kissed him on the lips. We followed Tsume to the clan council building and on the outside I was totally calm but on the inside I was shaking up a storm. It was true, I had prepared for talking to a council but it was always in my stories, not in person. I had a pretty good idea what they wanted to talk to me about though… that's what I was most afraid of. As we approached the door another Inuzuka stood outside as a guard.

"Tsume-sama," He bowed as he let her enter. "Who are you?" He looked at me.

"She is the one the council wants to talk to." Tsume said waiting for me to enter.

"My apologies Michelle-san," I smiled, kissed Kiba on the cheek and walked in with Tsume. I stood in the middle of the room with the council members around me and Tsume behind me.

"Inuzuka Council members, I, Suzanna Michelle Whittum, have come as you have requested." I announce.

"When did your name change Whittum-san?" One of the council members asked me.

"It never truly changed, in my world I always went by my middle name because I knew one day that it would change. It was not an issue when I was in my world but you may call me whatever you wish." I say politely.

"Very well then Whittum-san." I inwardly scowled. "We have heard much about you from Tsume-san, the clan head. She has informed us that you have a nin-ken and can speak to her?"

"Yes, although, when Shasta was in my world, she was no more than my best friend. I could still understand her though."

"You can understand other canines, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Tsume also said that she gave her son permission to teach you the Inuzuka clan jutsu. She also informed us that you mastered them without an issue."

"Correct sir," The council talked amongst themselves.

"The council has decided that, since you are not from a clan, that you will be branded as an Inuzuka."

"EXCUSE ME?" I blurted out. "I'm am sorry but I am not being branded as an Inuzuka unless I am married into the family and since I am not a member you cannot force me into an arranged marriage."

"You will join the Inuzuka clan weather you like it or not."

"We can continue discussing this or you can talk to MY clan head." I smirk

"What Clan?"

"We don't call it a clan, we call it a FAMILY and my mother is a very persistent woman. I swear she is three times worse than Tsume-san when she is mad." I smirked brighter.

"Council if I may speak?" Tsume asked.

"If you must"

"If I remember the clan law correctly, the next clan head must be married or engaged by their 21st birthday correct?" The council nodded. "Why not arrange a marriage between Suzanna and Kiba? They are already together in a relationship."

"Excellent Idea!"

"If I may council members?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I will agree under a few conditions…" The council looked at me like I had grown three head. "My conditions should be reasonable. I only ask that Kiba is not informed about the arrangement until his 20th birthday. That will give him enough time to court me himself. IF we do not marry or are not engaged by my 21st birthday I will voluntarily join the Inuzuka clan. No one else outside this room will know these terms unless they come into play."

"Those are very reasonable terms Whittum-san. WE will agree to your terms."

"Thank you council members. Am I free to leave now?"

"Yes, please enjoy the festival." I smiled, bowed and was led out by Tsume

"You did amazing Suzanna. You spoke up for yourself and proved the clan wrong!"

"I learned from my mother actually, you and her are so much alike." I smiled as we arrived to where Kiba, Akamaru and Shasta were waiting.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went great, and she fits in to this family way too well." Tsume smiled.

"I' proud of you love."

"Thank you Kiba, can we go back to the festival now?" Everyone laughed and headed back to the festival grounds to ride on the rides. I knew Kiba wanted to know more details, but I truly hoped that those terms never come into play. I don't want him to know how much I have sacrificed for him and I to be together. He would be mad that I didn't tell him.

"Suzanna?" Kiba asked as I was brought back to my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want some Ice Cream?" I brightened up.

"Hell yeah! Cookie Dough here I come!" I ran ahead of him. "Last one there has to buy!"

"NOT FAIR!" Kiba ran to catch up to me.

End of the chapter… yeah I know that Amanda and Shikamaru aren't in this chapter much… they are sleeping most of it thanks to Colby!


	12. Authors Note

Alright everyone... mainly Tasha Silver but a few others who are still following this story. My christmas present to you? I am updating the entire story and changing bits and pieces. I am going to change names, background and the entire storyline.

The pairings will still be the same but some of the demons may change.

Tasha, if you read this before i message you i need you to tell me a name you want me to use for your character... I'm thinking of using Tasha but idk yet...

So this is the end of my Authors note which i hate doing but i had to do it.

Peace, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

Sayuri!


End file.
